long live the queen
by DiscordianSamba
Summary: As a child, Allura had heard the stories of the Mad Alchemist, and the horrid creature that he had created. She had thought them all to be myth- until they are proved very real, when Keith vanishes without a trace while on a mission for the Blade. Tasked with a rescue mission in which the stakes couldn't be higher, she must not only save Keith- but defeat a brainwashing monster.
1. the city of puppets

Oh boy, here we go! So, I mentioned in my last update of cosmic dust that I had a new fic in the works, and here it is! The first chapter, freshly finished! This time, I'm doing something a bit different- this is actually canon based! It is set in the gap between seasons four and five. It's going to revolve around Allura and Keith- and a helping heaping of eldritch space terrors with a side dish of brainwashing and mental manipulation. You know, fun stuff. Hopefully everyone enjoys, because I'm super looking forward to writing this!

That said, until next time!

* * *

 **long live the queen**

 **chapter one**

 **the city of puppets**

* * *

His ears wouldn't stop ringing.

Groaning, Keith rolled over on his side, air forcibly expelling itself from his lungs. Everything hurt, but he couldn't recall _why_. His head refused to clear itself, stinging with pain just like the rest of him.

Catching the faint smell of smoke, he clung to it like a thread. Smoke. Fire. Crash. That was right- he had crashed. He had been on a mission for Kolivan when his ship had suddenly lost power. Pushing himself up, his head swam, black spots forming in his vision but he shook them off. He had been thrown from the ship, which was now a smoldering pile of metal in the distance.

Coughing, he forced himself all the way upright. He didn't try to stand, not just yet. The ringing in his ears had died a little, but his head still ached. Grunting, he fished for his transponder, but it hadn't survived the crash.

Not good.

Groaning, he laid back down on the ground. He knew he should move, but he didn't have it in him right now. He tried to clear his head, recall what he was supposed to do in this situation. Staring blankly at his gauntlet, he knew it had something to do with that, but he just couldn't...

...oh, right. There was an emergency transponder built into his Blade armor. He didn't like the idea of sending a distress signal, but if any situation called for it, this one probably did. Weakly, he activated it, heaving a sigh of relief when it flashed purple.

Letting his arm fall to the ground, he stared up at the sky, wondering if the air was even safe to breathe. He hadn't died yet, so probably. He tried to recall where he was exactly, but all he knew was that his ship had been pulled to some kind of small moon.

Maybe he'd crashed on it. Probably.

Closing his eyes, he drew in a breath. He knew he had to move. There were a million things he had to do- assess and treat his wounds, find shelter, not to mention food and water. But his body ached, and he couldn't bring himself to move.

He'd just... he'd just rest for a short while. That would be fine, right?

Gritting his teeth, he knew it wouldn't. Forcing himself upright again, he groaned, pressing a hand to his side. Thankfully he didn't seem to be bleeding, but judging from how much his right arm protested whenever he tried to move it, he was guessing it was broken. He'd never been more grateful to be ambidextrous.

Stumbling to his feet, he blinked the remaining black spots out of his vision. The terrain was barren and rocky, and frankly, didn't look promising. Forcing his feet to move, he put some distance between himself and the wreckage of his ship, only allowing himself to relax once he felt he was safe.

Drawing in a long breath, he was relieved to find it brought him no pain. Hopefully that meant his ribs weren't broken, even though his side ached. _Everything_ ached, but that ached in particular.

Closing his eyes, he weighed his options. His first priority should be to splint his arm, but there was nothing around here that he could use to splint it. At best, he could increase the pressure in suit around that area, and hope that would hold until he found something better. Next move decided, he carried it out without hesitation, gritting his teeth a bit at the increased pressure.

He didn't increase it too much. Didn't want to cut off his circulation. Prosthetics were a thing, but he'd rather keep his arm, thanks.

With that taken care of, Keith let himself breathe again. First he had to figure out where _here_ was. Testing out his armor's computer, he was relieved that it appeared to still be functioning. He couldn't use it to send any outbound communications, but maybe he could at least figure out where he had crashed. His right arm groaned in protest, but he ignored the pain, trying to pinpoint exactly where he was.

According to the star map, he'd landed on a small moon that orbited the planet of Veritas. It had a breathable atmosphere, and its terrain was considered mountainous. Unfortunately, that was _all_ it told him- nothing about there being any lifeforms or any kind of civilization to speak of.

Just his luck- he crashed on an unexplored pocket of space.

Lowering his arm, he tested his legs. They stung a bit, but seemed to otherwise be fine. Probably just a bit sore. He wasn't getting any warnings about internal bleeding, so hopefully that was accurate, and not just another thing that had been damaged in the crash.

Reaching behind him, his hands brushed against a familiar hilt. Good. The only thing worse about crash landing on an unfamiliar planet- or well, _moon_ , in this case- was doing so unarmed. Having a weapon brought him a sense of ease.

Snorting, he wondered if that was his Galra blood. Learning that he was half-Galra had been a shock, but at the same time, it had brought a certain degree of clarity to his life. So many things made sense in hindsight knowing that.

Guess that was why he had never fit in on Earth. Why it felt like space was always calling to him.

Heaving a sigh, he shook those thoughts off. Right now, he needed to concentrate. Food, water, shelter- those were only some of the things he needed to find, but they were the most important. Maybe with any luck, there was someone other than him on this moon- he just hoped they were friendly.

Though with his luck? Well, he'd just be lucky if they didn't want to eat him.

He heard the town before he actually spotted it.

At first, he thought it might be birds. But as he drew closer, he realized it was the sound of voices. Biting back a sigh of relief, Keith let his shoulders slump. It felt like he had been following this mountain path for hours, until he couldn't remember if he was ascending or descending.

The answer turned out to be the latter- as he closed in on the foot of the mountain, the town drew closer and closer into view. _Town_ probably wasn't the right word- it was big enough to justify calling it a city, with a grand palace that almost seemed to be carved out of the mountain itself. Whatever it was, he just hoped they had a way he could contact the Blades. The faster he got back to base, the better.

Towards the base of the mountain, the path grew a bit easier. His aching body was grateful for it- calling what he had used to get down the mountain a _path_ was pretty generous. He was just grateful that it was his arm that was broken, and not his leg- one wrong step could have cost him his life.

He shut his eyes at that thought, an involuntary shudder running down his spine. He knew he shouldn't keep thinking about Naxzela. It was over. Done with.

Sometimes though... sometimes he couldn't help it. He'd nearly _died_.

But he hadn't. He hadn't, and he tried to tell himself that was all that mattered. Sometimes it worked. Other times it didn't. Fortunately, today was one of the former.

Making his way into the city, he knew he had to look like a mess. Banged up and bruised, wearing dark armor that clashed horribly with the white buildings. White seemed to be the design choice here- everything was white, from the buildings, to the clothes the townsfolk wore. It was almost eerie.

No, Keith quickly decided. What was eerie was the fact that nobody actually seemed to be paying attention to him. He should have attracted some kind of attention by now, but so far, nobody had even so much as raised a brow at him.

All at once, his instincts kicked into full gear. Something was clearly wrong here. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, taking note of the glassy look in the eyes of the gathered aliens, of which there seemed to be no shortage of. He hadn't seen this kind of diversity since the last time he'd visited Olkarion.

Slowly taking a step back, Keith sensed that what he needed to do now was to get out of here. This wasn't the ray of hope that he thought it would be. It was something else entirely.

He wasn't about to stick around and find out what.

The people here might not have noticed him, but he got the dreadful feeling that something else _had_. Hand straying towards his Blade, he took another step back, only to bump into something- or some _one_ \- that definitely hadn't been there before. Drawing his knife in one quick motion, he put some distance between himself and the other person- a towering hulk of what had to be some kind of guard, dressed in armor that for a change actually looked the part, but at the same time, seemed to be almost uselessly ornate.

It gleamed silver and blue in the sun, looking almost as if it had been molded to the guard's body. The snug fit reminded him of Altean armor, but he shook the thought away- the Blade's armor had the same capability, there was no point in drawing a connection where there didn't need to be one.

He didn't fail to notice how none of the townsfolk even flinched. He'd just drawn a weapon. _Someone_ should have reacted to that.

Yeah. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Halt."

The guard's words were spoken without any inflection, bordering on being in monotone. They definitely didn't make him feel like halting.

Gripping his knife tighter, he shifted his weight onto his right foot. There was no way he would be able to put up much of a fight right now, so his best strategy was to run. Bolting forward, he ducked past the guard, dashing ahead. They might be large, but he was going to bet that they weren't _fast_.

Except... they weren't chasing to him. Skidding to a halt, Keith quickly realized why- his path was being obstructed by another pair of guards, both dressed in identical armor. Gaze darting behind him, he grit his teeth. Another guard had joined the previous one, cutting off both potential routes of escape.

And the townsfolk didn't even bat an eye.

"Halt," the guard repeated, and even though he still spoke with no inflection, he swore there was more menace to it, "-by order of the Queen."

The queen? Biting down on his lip, Keith assessed his options. He had to get out of here somehow. He didn't want to stick around to find out who this _queen_ was. The last time anyone had done that, Lance and Hunk had wound up brainwashed and nearly eaten.

Ugh. He was just joking about that.

Well... if he couldn't go forward, and he couldn't go back, then maybe he could go _up_. Smirking, he dashed to the side, sheathing his knife at the same time he jumped, using his left hand to grab the edge of the roof and haul himself up.

This time, the guards were being a little more proactive. But he was already on the move, jumping from the roof he was on to another. Once he cleared the guards, he jumped back down to the ground, drawing his knife again, even as he wasted no time in rushing forward, away from the city, and its people who stubbornly refused to react to anything.

He suspected it was because they couldn't.

Maybe there was a reason this section of space hadn't been explored yet. His distress signal had been sent- he just had to sit tight and wait until someone picked it up.

At this point? He wouldn't even care if it _was_ the Galra Empire. Better them than... whatever was going on here.

He didn't know what. He didn't want to find out.

The first moment he felt safe, he stopped to rest. Leaning back against a rock, he caught his breath, sweat clinging to his brow and making his armor uncomfortable. Sheathing his knife, he carefully tested his right arm, which only groaned in pain at the slightest sensation. All this running around hadn't helped it in the least.

Not to mention that the pain in his side was worse than ever. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, it stung, just as sensitive to the touch as his arm. Keith closed his eyes, just trying to get a grip on himself, before trying to decide what to do next.

He didn't want to go back to the city, but he might not have a choice. He didn't know how far he could get in his condition, especially without food and water. As far as he could tell, that city seemed to be the only place that had both of those things- which meant if he wanted to survive until someone came to pick him up, he'd have to steal it.

Somehow he didn't think asking nicely would work.

Heaving a sigh, he opened his eyes. Glancing at his gauntlet, his blood ran cold. As long as the distress signal was being sent, there should be a tiny purple light indicating at such. He was certain it had lit up when he'd first sent the signal, but sometime between now and then, the light had gone dark.

Something was blocking the signal.

Swallowing, Keith pushed himself to his feet. That wasn't good.

Trying his armor's computer again didn't get him very far either. All he could dig up was the same information he'd found before- but maybe he wasn't looking in the right place. All he had been doing was checking the star maps.

Switching to the Blade archive instead, he frowned. He'd been learning Galran, but his understanding was still spotty at best. Still, he managed to find what looked to be a relevant log.

At once, his blood ran cold.

He didn't understand Galran that well, so maybe he was wrong, but he was pretty sure that this moon was listed as somewhere that should be _avoided at all costs_. Glancing down towards the city that he could just faintly make out in the distance, he was starting to understand why. The longer he stayed here, the more aware he became that something was off. He wasn't sure how he had failed to notice it before, but he guessed his head was still jumbled from the crash.

He was starting to suspect that his ship losing power hadn't been an accident. Something had drawn it- and him- here. Which meant whatever this _queen_ was, not only did she know he was here, but she probably had no intention of letting him leave.

He'd thought taking this route would have gotten him to his destination faster. He'd never stopped to consider that maybe there was a _reason_ Kolivan had given him a different one.

He tried to look through the rest of the information, but the archive log was old and hard to decipher. He'd never heard of the Blade who had filed the report, but he was pretty sure he remembered seeing their name etched into the Wall of Remembrance, back at the main base.

He grimaced. Not only did that mean they were dead, it also meant their blade had never been recovered. He got the feeling it was because they had maybe never left this place.

And now he was stuck here, unless he found some way out. Injured, without any rations.

He couldn't stay here. He knew that much. For now, he would retreat deeper into the mountain and hide. Once night fell, he would try to sneak back into the city. With any luck, maybe he could find a ship- or at least a working transponder.

All he knew was that he had to get out of here- and fast.

* * *

By the third day, it became clear to him that getting off this moon was not going to be easy.

He had spent the previous two nights scoping out the city after dark, but thus far, he'd found no trace of any kind of spacecraft, or even a simple transponder. There seemed to be no communications devices of any kind anywhere within the confines of the city- at least, not the parts of it that he chose to explore.

He was still staying well away from the palace. That was where the Queen was. He wasn't about to risk going there if he didn't have to.

Unfortunately, it was starting to look like he'd have to.

There seemed to be some kind of strict curfew in place, which made moving about at night a lot easier- even if the empty city only managed to feel even more ominous after dark. He never stayed long- just long enough to secure food and water. He had managed to find some medical supplies on the first night, and had used them to splint his arm. It was a rough fix, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances.

He moved his base every time he slept, taking care to mask his presence as well as possible. Even then, he never slept for longer than an hour or two. He couldn't risk it. So far there had been no signs of the guards- or anyone else for that matter- coming this far up the mountain, but he didn't know how long the Queen would indulge in this game of cat and mouse before they got tired of it.

He definitely didn't care for being the mouse.

He wasn't wild about the idea, but his best way off this moon was probably in the palace. There had to be a spacecraft of some kind in there- or at the very least, some type of communications equipment. If he could just get a signal out-

He grit his teeth. He _hoped_ someone would come for him. If this were just the matter of a downed ship, the Blade of Marmora wouldn't hesitate to send a transport to pick him up. But this place was... the longer he stayed here, the more he understood how dangerous it was. He didn't know if Kolivan would risk it- and frankly? He wouldn't blame him.

It wasn't a matter of _if_ he would be caught. It was just a matter of _when_.

He thought about sending a distress signal to the paladins, but immediately dismissed the idea. Kolivan would know the risks. The paladins might not. He couldn't put the universe's best chance of freedom at risk just because he didn't want to end up a brainwashed puppet. Which, if he was understanding the log correctly, was exactly what would happen to him if he were caught.

(Knowledge or death. He suspected the Blade that had filed the report had chosen death.)

Maybe the rebel coalition would be willing to risk it. Matt. He could contact Matt. Maybe he could help. Wasn't N-7 some kind of robot or something? That might work.

Ideally, he would wait until his arm had healed, but that probably wasn't an option. He healed quickly, just not _that_ quickly. If he had some quintessence he could probably manage, but the idea of using the stuff to heal himself put him on edge. He had seen what it had done to Zarkon, and he didn't want to put himself at risk of that.

He would wait another day. If no one came for him, then he would take his chances with the palace. He was going to get off this moon- or die trying.

There would be no other options.

* * *

The fourth day came and went, with no sign of rescue.

That evening, he resolved himself to approach the palace. He tried to rest as much as he could- he needed to be at his best. Since joining the Blade full time, his stealth had improved, but he still wasn't counting on totally being able to avoid conflict. He'd been lucky so far, but that luck had to wear off at some point.

It always did. He just hoped that he had enough to get him off this moon.

With that thought in mind, he began to make his way down from the mountain. Night would fall soon, and he wanted to be prepared. Once he found a safe hiding place from which to observe the city, he tried to relax. Too much tension would only slow his reaction time- with his right arm in the condition it was in, he needed his reflexes to be at their best.

He suddenly wished he'd let Shiro teach him how to meditate, back at the Garrison. He bit his lip- thinking about Shiro still stung, in a way it hadn't since the Kerberos mission had failed. He had changed. Sometimes he was still the Shiro he knew, but other times...

Keith shook his head. If he didn't get out of here, that wouldn't matter.

He watched as the sky steadily grew darker. From here, he could see some of the townsfolk slowly begin to return to their homes. He had peered inside a few- each were decorated in the exact same way, without anything to define who actually lived there.

He knew he was a fine one to talk- but then again, he was too used to having to pack up everything he owned and move at a moment's notice. The less belongings he had, the easier it was. But these people... it was like they didn't have a choice. Like any individuality they had between them was only skin deep.

The logs had mentioned something about a _hive mind_ , that they were all linked to each other- and to the Queen. Watching the townsfolk, he was willing to believe it.

They must have come from all over. He wasn't sure how they had arrived here, but there were dozens of different alien races- some he recognized, and others he didn't. That first time he had entered town, he had seen a handful of Olkari and Puigans- even a few Balmerans. Over the course of the next few days, he had spotted others- Taujeerians, Unilu, and countless others he recognized, but didn't know the name of- even a few Galra.

No humans- or Alteans. He didn't expect there to be, but he still kept an eye out.

He wondered how long they had all been here, living like this. If you could even call this _living_. It all felt like some kind of horrible farce.

He waited an hour from the time the last person entered their home. Then slowly, he got to his feet. Fixing his mask in place, he began his approach.

The closer he drew to the palace, the worse the feeling that something was off got- and at the same time, the more it tried to draw him. But he was prepared for this. He was getting off this damn moon, and if his best chance to do that was in the palace, then he was just going to have to bite the bullet and pray that he was right.

If he was wrong, if there was no ship... he bit down on his lip. He didn't want to think about that. There _had_ to be a way off this moon. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life focused purely on survival- he had only been here a few days, and it was already making the rest of his life look like a walk in the park.

Nobody else could understand just how much of a statement that was.

But he'd rather struggle and fight than succumb to whatever it was that this Queen was doing to all these people- all these aliens. Maybe once the war with the Galra Empire was over, they could come back, figure out a way to free them- but right now, he couldn't worry about them. He had to worry about himself.

With the palace right in front of him, Keith drew in a long breath. He had never come this far before, so he hadn't had a chance to scout things out beforehand. His original assessment was correct- the palace itself was carved into the mountain, as much a part of it as it was its own structure. He wondered how long something like that had taken to create.

Didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that it was still being guarded. There was only a pair of guards at the front gate- even in his condition, with the element of surprise on his side, he could probably take them down. He quickly dismissed the option- he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of killing _literally_ brainwashed soldiers, and besides, he was trying to be sneaky. If he killed the guards, there was no way the Queen wouldn't know he was here.

He just hoped she didn't already.

He'd have to find another way in. Scanning the structure, he spotted something that looked promising- a window on the upper levels, complete with a balcony. Glancing down towards the guards, then back up at the balcony, he mentally calculated the distance. He could probably get that far with his armor's jetpack.

He waited until he was sure the guards weren't looking his way, before he made his attempt. He took a running leap, using his jetpack to propel him the rest of the way. Landing quietly on the balcony, he glanced back down towards the guards, only to let out a faint sigh of relief. They hadn't moved. Good.

Peering into the window, Keith frowned. The room itself was devoid of people, but not of furnishings, all of which were rather grand. It kind of reminded him of Allura's room back on the Castle, with a vast canopy bed, huge dresser, and a grand mirror. Ducking inside, he traced a hand over one of the tables, rubbing his fingers together. Dust. This room likely hadn't been used in years- if ever.

He didn't like it. It almost felt like it was waiting for someone.

The whole mood inside the palace made him sick. Now that he was actually inside, he didn't feel the pull any longer- which should have been a good thing, if it weren't for the fact that it was replaced with nausea. He wondered if this was how Hunk felt sometimes.

The faster he found a ship and got out, the better.

A spot of luck- the door seemed to be an actual door. No need to worry about tripping an alarm by opening it. Cracking it open, he peered out into the hallway, finding it completely empty. The thought should have brought him comfort, but it just sent a chill down his spine instead. A palace this big had to have servants, so where was everyone?

He seriously doubted some kind of alien monster queen with brainwashing powers would just opt to do her own laundry. Not a chance.

Maybe they were asleep. Maybe they had the same curfew as everyone else did, save the guards. That... made sense, actually. Controlling such a massive number of people had to be difficult- the more they could be kept on the same basic schedule, the easier it would be.

At least, that sounded right. _He_ didn't have creepy brainwashing powers, so he couldn't exactly know for sure.

Stepping out into the hall, he closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. The worst of the crawling sensation was coming from above him, and he automatically decided not to go in that direction. He was willing to bet anything that was where the Queen was.

In that case, he'd go down. Right now he seemed to be in some kind of residential area- but he wasn't about to stop and check if any of the other rooms on this floor were occupied. Instead, he found the stairs, cautiously making his way down them, left hand resting on the hilt of his knife. He didn't exactly want to be caught in an ambush.

He almost kind of wished he were _more_ Galra right now. He'd kill for either their sense of smell or their hearing- sure, his were better than a normal humans, but they still weren't anywhere close to that of a full Galra's.

At least his night vision was almost as good. What he lacked, his mask more than made up for.

Making his way down to the next level, he peeked through the doors. Another residential area, and still no sign of any guards. Maybe there weren't enough to post them on every floor of the palace.

No sign of any servants, either. Maybe the Queen did like to do her own laundry.

Descending the staircase, he kept his breathing steady, but it wasn't easy. After this, infiltrating Galra ships would be a piece of cake. This was _the_ single most nerve-racking experience of his life, and he'd been there when Shiro had proposed to Adam. The secondhand anxiety he had gotten from Shiro alone was more than enough to last a lifetime.

The thought brought with it a twinge of loneliness. At this rate, he didn't even know if he'd get back to the _Blade_ , much less Earth.

Not that there would be anything waiting for him when he did. Maybe he was better off staying in space.

He shook the thought off. _Focus_ , Kogane. He couldn't afford to get distracted.

It didn't help that every level of the palace looked almost the same. Ugh. It definitely reminded him of the Castle. But maybe that was just how they were built- after all, what would he know? He'd spent most of his life either in the desert or being shuffled around in the foster system, he didn't have any experience with castles, at least, not before becoming a paladin.

Then again, if this palace was anything like the Castle...

Keith frowned, chewing on his lip. Maybe he should take the gamble. Using what he knew of the Castle to guide him, he headed to where the main hangar would be. He just hoped he was right- the eerie atmosphere of this place was starting to get to him.

Coming out on one of the lower levels, he took a moment to gauge his surroundings. Still no guards, and still no servants. Well, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Making his way down the hall, Keith stopped at a pair of grand doors. Narrowing his eyes, he took in a long breath, resting a hand against one of them. He couldn't sense anything weird coming from inside, so it was probably safe to open them. If Lance were here, he'd probably make fun of him for letting something as vague as feelings guide his way, but it had worked with the lions, so he wasn't about to question it.

Opening his eyes, he pushed the door open. He felt himself grin- so there _was_ a ship. Bingo.

He wasn't familiar with the make- but it didn't matter. A ship was a ship. He'd be able to fly it, no matter what kind of controls it had. Heading into the hangar, he did a quick study of his surroundings- so far, the coast was clear.

Brushing a hand against the ship, he searched for a way to get into the cockpit. Finding it, he slipped in, studying the interior of the ship. Everything looked in working order- he'd have to check for any trackers, but he could definitely use this. Deactivating his mask, Keith drew in a long breath.

In hindsight, that was probably where he'd made his first mistake.

Sinking into the pilot's seat, he studied the controls. It would be a bit difficult with just one arm, but he'd manage. He just needed to put some distance between himself and this godforsaken moon. He already had established a number of nearby inhabited planets that he could set a course for, and from there, he could contact Kolivan and the Blade.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself a moment to relax.

That was his second mistake.

His eyes snapped open, catching wind of some kind of strange scent. There was a faint hiss, just at the edge of his hearing, and with a panic, he realized that the cockpit was filling up with some kind of gas. He switched his mask on, but it was too little, too late- he'd already breathed in enough.

Stumbling to his feet, he reached for his knife- but just as his fingers brushed its hilt, the world started to spin. He barely even registered the impact as he hit the ground, exhaustion coming over him like a wave. Guess it was sleeping gas.

 _Shit_.

* * *

He jolted awake.

He quickly became aware of two things- his knife was gone, and he was being restrained. A quick glance behind his back proved that his wrists had been bound. He was being forced to kneel, one of the guards using their hand to keep him in that position. He was flanked on either side by them, and was in what appeared to be a throne room.

With his returning awareness came his returning senses. He had to actively bite down on his tongue to keep himself from vomiting, the feeling he picked up on was so bad. Slowly turning his head, he braced himself, finally coming face to face with the Queen.

She was massive. If he had to guess, he would probably only come up to her thigh, and that was being generous. Her skin was a dark gray, almost garishly clashing with the ornate gown she wore, in hues of deep green. He guessed her collection of brainwashed servants included one hell of a tailor.

She had four arms- he was pretty sure that even one of her hands would be enough to crush his head. She had one of them resting on the shoulder of a veiled servant of some kind- a Puigan, maybe. They were dressed to match, wearing deep green clothes made of light fabric, vibrant green jewels hanging from their wrists, ankles, and ears.

He turned his attention back to the Queen. She also had no eyes, and a jaw that he was pretty sure would unhinge all the way if she chose to open it. A massive tail hung down over the edge of her throne- which was just as ornate as the rest of the throne room. Guess she was really dedicated to this _Queen_ role.

She also reminded him of something- or some _one_.

"Welcome, weary traveler," it was the servant who spoke, but something told him they weren't her words, "-to the city of Veritas. You have the privilege to be in the presence of its great Queen, ruler of all."

He wanted to snort. He _did_ snort. Short of biting off his tongue and bleeding to death, he didn't see any way out of this. Might as well protest while he still could.

"You make it sound like I _want_ to be here." Keith hissed, narrowing his eyes. His mask was still up, but he left it like that. He didn't know what protection, if any, it would afford him, but it was better to have it than to not.

The Queen's tail flicked. He couldn't tell if it was in annoyance or amusement.

"You have come from a harsh war," the servant spoke, again with what were probably the Queen's own words, "-here there is only peace."

"I wouldn't call this _peace_." Keith argued. "More like hell."

"I am not familiar with this _hell_ ," the servant conveyed, "-but I gather it is unpleasant. Fear not, young Galra. Soon you will understand, as others have before you."

"How about _no thanks_?" Keith said. "Is that an option?"

The Queen merely lifted one of her massive hands. The servant holding him down yanked him to his feet, and he stumbled a bit before he regained balance. With their free hand, they yanked down his hood, and he grit his teeth, feeling his mask fade away, leaving his face exposed.

The Queen's tail arched with interest. Guess she had never seen a human before.

"Bring him to me."

Keith grunted. He had to keep a quick pace not to be dragged along. The guard that had been holding him roughly shoved him forward, so that he stood at the foot of the Queen's throne. The veiled servant had dutifully stepped aside, allowing the Queen unimpeded access to him.

She leaned forward, close enough that he could smell her breath. He felt a shiver run down the length of his spine, but held his ground. This close, he could make out the line of purple that split the center of her face, dipping down to her nose, which was flat against her face. It kind of reminded him of...

It hit him like a bolt of lightning. _Narti_. Lotor's general. That's who she reminded him of.

The Queen's tail wrapped around his waist, dragging him forward with a surprising amount of gentleness, like she was afraid of breaking him. Which... yeah, she probably could. Her tail was thicker than his legs- both of them, combined. She could snap his spine in half in an instant.

But it wasn't that knowledge that made him shudder. Rather, it was the sensation physical contact brought. Just from that slight touch, he felt something in his mind buckle, and he had to fight to keep himself from going limp. He somehow sensed that this surprised the Queen, and he realized without a doubt that she was in his head already.

 _You resist_ , the Queen's word reverberated through his head, - _fascinating_.

"I'm not," Keith grit his teeth, having to force the words to come out, "-I'm not a big fan of being brainwashed."

The Queen was amused. Reaching forward, she placed a hand against his face, and he felt himself shudder again, something else buckling. He had to bite down on his lip, tasting iron as a faint trickle of blood split it. He had no illusions that he'd cave, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

 _Do not do that_ , the Queen almost seemed to scold him, and he'd laugh at the concern in her voice if it weren't also terrifying, - _you were already bruised enough as it is. I would have told the guards to be more gentle with you had I known_.

He didn't even have to ask what she meant. He just knew. Eyes darting over towards the veiled servant, he felt a shudder run up his spine that had nothing to do with the Queen's touch. Biting his own tongue off and bleeding to death had never sounded more appealing.

No. No, no. Out of all the possible fates, that-

-that did not sound so bad.

He shivered, violently. That _wasn't_ his own thought. It had been in his voice, but it hadn't been _his_. Gaze darting back to the Queen, Keith felt a cold bolt of fear, dread clawing at him. It was instantly squashed, a serene feeling washing over him, and it took everything in him not to give into it.

 _You have nothing to be afraid of_ , the Queen assured him.

The increasingly smaller part of himself that still _was_ himself recognized that as a lie. He had every reason to be afraid. Maybe being able to resist wasn't such a good thing- not when it meant he could feel himself gradually slipping, able to recognize which thoughts weren't his, but belonged to whoever the Queen was trying to make him become.

She was _rewriting_ him.

His last lucid thought was a silent prayer that nobody came for him. That his distress signal went unnoticed. Even if that meant he would spend the rest of his life as a brainwashed servant, a set piece in a royal farce. It would still be better than giving something like this absolute access to Voltron.

Because the only thing worse than an Emperor was a _Queen_.


	2. distress signal

Here we are at chapter two! And here's Allura! Now the story can really get started! That said, this chapter is mostly exposition, but it is, of course, important, as is the nature of exposition. I'm really looking forward to telling this story, and I feel that more and more with every chapter I write (okay, so I've only written two chapters now, but still. Shush.) That said, thanks for reading, and I'll see you next update!

* * *

 **long live the queen**

 **chapter two**

 **distress signal**

* * *

A nightmare flung her violently from her sleep, forcing her into awareness.

Allura swallowed, taking in a deep breath. It was nothing new. Over the past phoeb, she had been plagued with them. While she was no stranger to nightmares, she sensed that something about these were different- these vague, undefined nightmares that had seemed so _real_ while she still slept, but became unable to recall when she woke.

At her side, the mice expressed their concern. She smiled down at them, reaching out to touch the head of the closest reassuringly.

"Just another bad dream." She assured them. "Nothing more."

The mice expressed their doubt. She couldn't blame them. They were the only ones who knew how long these night terrors had plagued her. She had yet to tell anyone else- there simply wasn't the time. Ever since Lotor had surrendered himself to the Coalition, Voltron had been busy. _She_ had been busy.

But perhaps they were right. This had gone on long enough. Perhaps she _should_ speak to someone about them. Coran... or perhaps even Shiro, who she knew was plagued with nightmares himself, much as he tried to deny it.

Then again, Shiro had begun to act a bit oddly lately. She suspected it was due to the chronic headache that he just could not shake. Coran had supplied him with many remedies, but none of them seemed to work, only dulling the pain for a short while. She supposed that with that in mind, it was a miracle that he wasn't _more_ testy than he was.

Crawling out of bed, Allura pulled off the covers. She paused in front of the mirror, taking a moment to adjust her hair- she would fix it properly once she had showered. There were slight bags underneath her eyes, and she grimaced, allowing herself the use of a bit of Altean shapeshifting magic to banish them. No one had to know.

The paladins looked to her for guidance. She could not afford to allow them to see her _weak_.

She cleaned up rather quickly after that. For a brief second, she reached for her gown, before she moved her hand away, instead donning her pressure suit, knotting her hair up in a bun. She gave the mice a faint smile before she made her way out of her room, heading towards the bridge. There was more work to be done today. They had a base to raid, and-

She came to a halt, a curious sight before her.

"Kolivan?"

Yes, the Blade leader was more than welcome on the Castle of Lions. He didn't even need to ask her permission. But most of their contact as of late had been over video, not in person- the Blade of Marmora was just as busy- if not more so- than the paladins were. So for him to come all the way out here had to mean something grave.

"Ah, princess," Coran greeted her, but he did not look all that chipper- distressed, even, "-I took the liberty of allowing Kolivan access. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not." Allura said. "I only wish that you had woken me. Is something the matter?"

Kolivan looked grave, but then, he always looked as such. "We have a problem."

"A problem?" Allura frowned, before narrowing her eyes. "Did the intel Lotor give you not check out? I _knew_ he could not be trusted."

Kolivan and the Blade of Marmora were one thing, but _Lotor_? The same Prince Lotor who had used them to retrieve the trans-reality comet? She was loathe to trust him. He must have some angle, some ulterior motive that they had yet to figure out. She doubted Zarkon's son would ever _truly_ preach of peace.

"No. This is not in regards to Lotor." Kolivan told her.

Allura's frown only deepened. "Then what _is_ it about?"

If it was not about Lotor, then what _was_ this about? Perhaps there was new news about Zarkon, or maybe even Pidge's father. She hoped it was the former, and not the latter, given how grave Kolivan seemed. She didn't want to have to tell Pidge bad news.

"It is in regards to Keith." Kolivan stated.

"Keith?" Allura blinked. Come to think of it, where was he? He usually followed Kolivan around like a shadow, ever since he left for the Blade. Though she could not shake the feeling that he had been avoiding them as of late, ever since Naxzela. "What about him?"

"We lost contact with him a phoeb ago." Kolivan stated.

Allura paled, before quickly composing herself. "What do you mean, a phoeb ago? If it was that long ago, why are you only bringing this up _now_?"

Kolivan didn't even flinch. Instead, he turned towards the Coran's console, bringing up a star map. "He was supposed to infiltrate a Galra cruiser in the Velaxium quadrant, but he never checked in. Initial investigation revealed that this was likely due to the fact that he never arrived."

Allura tensed. Kolivan still hadn't answered her question, but she had a feeling he was getting there, so she let him speak. Even as he did, her mind raced. Keith? Missing? And for nearly a phoeb?

This was grave news indeed.

"We searched the quadrant without much success." Kolivan continued. "There was no sign of him or his ship. However, after speaking with the rest of the Coalition, we discovered that a passing ship in the neighboring quadrant had briefly picked up a distress signal a movement prior. They attempted to respond to it, but lost the signal within mere doboshes."

"You believe it was Keith." Allura observed. The loss of a distress signal was never a good thing.

"The signal matched the distress signal embedded within our armor." Kolivan informed her. "And all other Blades are currently accounted for. So yes, we believe it was Keith."

Allura's eyes narrowed. "Surely he couldn't have been captured by the Galra?"

"Capture might be preferable." Kolivan plainly stated.

She felt her blood boil at his words, taking a step forward, decorum momentarily pushed to the side. "What do you _mean_ , capture would be preferable? Compared to _what_?"

"Princess," Coran cut in, resting a hand on her shoulder, "-I would hear him out. There's more to the story, I'm afraid."

Allura frowned, but relented, drawing back. "Go on then. Let's hear it."

"We were able to triangulate the area from which the distress signal originated." Kolivan explained, either wholly unmoved by her display of anger, or simply far too accustomed to it to allow it to bother him. She was willing to believe it was the latter. "It appears that the signal originated from somewhere in the Reine system."

"And?" Allura asked. "If you know where he is, why have you not gone to find him? Surely you can spare at least one Blade to retrieve him."

Kolivan leveled his gaze with her. "The Reine system is uninhabited, save for a single moon orbiting the planet of Veritas. We believe that is where Keith is currently located."

That gave Allura some pause. An entire system, nearly uninhabited? That was... strange, to say the least. Perhaps as much could be said for the system from which the paladins hailed, but that was more the exception, rather than the rule. There should _at least_ be some form of Galra activity in the area, if nothing else.

Yet Kolivan did not make it sound like what this single moon held was a Galra base. He seemed... almost _afraid_ , if she had to be honest. And if there was something out there that could frighten a soldier as stalwart and hardened as Kolivan, then whatever it was had to truly be dreadful.

Beyond that, she could _swear_ that she had heard of the Reine system somewhere before. She simply could not recall _where_. It was not something she had been told- but rather, something she had overheard by chance. It had been her father- her father and Coran, yes, they had been discussing...

Oh. Now she truly felt herself grow pale.

Ships entered the Reine system, and never left it.

But that had been _ten thousand years ago_. Surely it couldn't _still_ be like that, could it? Glancing over towards Coran, he merely shook his head, a grim expression on his face. That was all the confirmation she needed to know that nothing had changed.

And that was where Keith was.

Allura swallowed, turning to face Kolivan. "Tell me everything you know about the Reine system."

* * *

 _Everything_ turned out to be quite a bit.

Halfway through it, Allura had to sit down. The information was simply too much. The blue paladin's chair had not often been used since she had taken over the role, but it certainly was seeing use now.

She had known nothing of the Reine system, other than that it was a place where ships disappeared. She nearly wished she still did.

"This... this _Queen_ ," Allura began, having to compose herself to keep her voice from trembling, which took far more effort than she cared to admit, "-she's real, then?"

She nearly sounded like something out of a fairy tale, the kind meant as a warning for children. In fact, she nearly sounded like a creature straight out of old Altean folklore. It was almost unthinkable- a monster that could bend minds to their will, not only forcing them into compliance, but linking them together, to form some kind of awful hive mind. It sounded absolutely dreadful, and she had a sudden, sinking feeling as to why she'd had so many nightmares as of late.

Keith might no longer be a paladin, but the bond that they had forged with him, that _she_ had forged with him, was not something so easily broken. She cursed herself, wishing that she could recall the content of them. Perhaps they had been his attempt to reach out for help.

Perhaps not. Perhaps he had already fallen to the Queen's power, and her nightmares were merely the feedback from that.

A phoeb. That was far too long for Keith to be left in such a place.

"I see no reason for the operative I sent to file a false report." Kolivan merely stated.

Allura heaved a sigh. That was true.

"May I see it?" Allura inquired. "The report?"

"I can transmit it to the Castle." Kolivan replied.

"Thank you." Allura told him, watching as Kolivan did just that. Bringing up the report on the blue paladin's console, Allura read it over. It said much the same as what Kolivan had told her, but reading it from the perspective of the Blade who had actually been there... it sent a chill down her spine, able to read between the lines and see their growing desperation. "The operative you sent- what happened to them?"

Kolivan shook his head. "This was his final report. We can only assume he chose death."

A shudder ran down her spine at that. _Knowledge or death_ , she knew was the Blade of Marmora's creed. She could only pray that Keith hadn't chosen such an extreme option, though she was unsure if she wished for the alternative either. She found it difficult to believe that he would allow himself to be brainwashed so easily, but that would only get him so far.

Her nightmares... she suspected that they were an indication that he had been. She was loathe to think it, but it was not an option that she could afford to _not_ consider.

"How long ago did you send the operative?" Coran asked. "I can't help but notice that the Galran in this report seems a tad old."

"It has been nearly four thousand deca-phoebs since then." Kolivan answered. "But we have no reason to believe that the situation has since changed."

"So this creature, this _Queen_ , has survived for over four thousand deca-phoebs?" Allura asked. It was not so absurd. Zarkon and his witch had survived more than twice as long as that. But she suspected that had something to do with quintessence, rather than their natural lifespan.

"We believe even longer than that." Kolivan replied.

"Yes, there were reports of ships going missing in that system even ten thousand deca-phoebs ago." Coran stated. "It was of great concern to King Alfor, but he never had the time to actually investigate it before the comet crashed on Daibazaal. And you know what happened after that."

"Indeed. Whoever, _whatever_ , this Queen is, it is clear that she is ancient." Allura observed, glancing up towards Kolivan. "I do not suppose you have any kind of visual?"

Kolivan frowned. "Only one. But it was taken from a considerable distance, so I am not sure how much use it will be to you."

"I would still like to see it." Allura said. At least then she might be able to get some kind of idea as to what they were dealing with.

Simply leaving Keith there was not an option. She refused to even consider it.

That didn't mean that she had any intention to go in blindly. Far from it, in fact. The more information she could gather on this _Queen_ , the better.

An image popped up on her console's screen, startling her even though she was prepared for it. Perhaps her own lack of sleep had been getting to her. She shook it off, studying the image that Kolivan had sent her. True to his word, it was quite the distant shot- enough to allow her to gauge the city in question, or at least, how it had appeared four thousand deca-phoebs ago.

White was a common color in Altean architecture. The color really should not have been so eerie to her- and yet, here it was. She couldn't put it into words, exactly. Perhaps it was the lack of any other color- or perhaps it was the way the people that she could faintly make out lining the city's streets all seemed to blend into the architecture, their clothes just as white as the walls. It was almost like they were a part of the city itself.

It was a thought that made her shudder. Perhaps they were.

It was not to say that there wasn't _any_ color in the image. There was- a brilliant splash of it, right in the center. Enhancing the image as much as she could, she determined that it was a procession of some kind. Figures clad in vibrant blue flanked a central figure, one who was far more massive than the rest. This, she concluded, was the Queen.

Kolivan was right. It was rather difficult to make anything out. But there was something... something almost familiar about what she _could_ see.

"Coran?" Allura asked, looking up, deciding there was no harm in following up on her hunch. "Do you think you can pull the footage from our battle with Lotor's generals? The recordings from our paladin helmets, not from our lions."

"Certainly, princess." Coran said, hastily complying.

Watching as Coran brought it up on screen, Allura frowned. She scanned the video feed until she saw what she wanted. "There. Pause there."

Coran complied, freezing on an image of one of Lotor's generals. She hadn't faced the general in question directly, having been too tied up with the bulky one, but she had been a difficult face for her to forget, mostly due to the lack of any actual eyes.

A trait, that even from a distance, seemed to be shared with the Queen.

By now, both Kolivan and Coran seemed to catch on. "Princess?"

Allura rose to her feet. "Coran, set a course for Naxzela. We will have to put today's raid on hold."

"Of course, princess." Coran complied. "Should we inform the other paladins?"

Allura paused, considering it. It wasn't as if she could keep this from them- nor should she. She knew that things had been... _tense_ , lately, between Keith and the rest of the paladins, but that did not meant they didn't care for him. They likely would not take the news well. "Let me speak with Shiro first. We can speak with the rest of the paladins once we come up with a more concrete plan."

Kolivan studied her. "You intend to rescue him."

Allura narrowed her eyes. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

Kolivan simply frowned. "I assume you understand the risks."

"Oh, I understand them, alright." Allura told him, her tone a bit cross. She knew that the Blade of Marmora did things a bit differently than they did, and for good reason, but the idea of leaving Keith to such a fate still appalled her. "But I also know that I cannot simply abandon one of my paladins to such an awful fate. Tell me, did you simply plan on leaving him there?"

"No," Kolivan told her- and in spite of everything, she found that she believed him, "-that is what brought me here."

Allura gave him a stiff nod. "In that case, contact any operatives you have in that quadrant. You are welcome to use our communications room. Perhaps the Galra Empire has some information about the Reine system that we do not."

Kolivan complied, bowing his head and excusing himself from her presence.

"What shall I do, princess?" Coran asked. "Now that I've set the course, there's not much need for me on the bridge."

"Check the Castle archives." Allura stated. "If this really has been going on for the past ten thousand deca-phoebs, there should be something we can use."

The more information they had, the better. Turning on her heel, Allura fixed her gaze on the Castle's main monitor, the image of Lotor's general, hooded and blind, frozen in time on the screen.

Perhaps Lotor would be of some use yet.

* * *

The ride down to see Lotor was, needlessly to say, tense.

She suspected that Shiro would not be pleased to learn what had happened to Keith, and she had been proven correct. Perhaps it was for the best that she had broken the news to him first, independent of the other paladins. Though she was not certain of the nature of their connection, she knew that the two were close, and likely had been even before they had become paladins.

Even if their relationship seemed... _strained_ , lately.

"You really think Lotor will know something relevant?" Shiro asked.

"This _Queen_ seems to bear a resemblance to one of his generals." Allura stated. "It cannot be a coincidence."

"Guess I'll just have to take your word on that." Shiro stated.

Ah yes. It was easy to forget that Shiro wasn't with them when they had fought Lotor's generals. That had been back when Keith was still black paladin, and while Shiro was back with them at that point, the black lion had refused to accept him as its paladin a second time. It stayed that way for many phoebs, and she had not been oblivious of the rising tensions created by having two, oftentimes conflicting leaders.

In the end, the black lion had taken Shiro back- and Keith had left.

If she had known it would have ended up like this, she would have fought harder for him to stay. But she supposed that there was nothing she could have said that would have convinced him otherwise- his mind had already long been made up. He was simply waiting for an opportunity in which to do so. The black lion allowing Shiro to pilot it again was simply the chance he had been waiting for.

She wondered if they had done something to push him away. It was a foolish question. They had, and she knew it. Perhaps if they had been more receptive of his efforts, clumsy as they were, to be Voltron's leader, then things could be different. But instead they had chosen Shiro.

She wished she could undo it.

There was no room for further chatter, as the elevator arrived at its destination. Lotor's prison was little more than a small chamber protected by a transparent barrier, meant to keep him in, and others out. Whatever her feelings were on the Galran prince, they could not afford to lose one of their best sources of inside intelligence into the Galra Empire.

Since the fall of Naxzela, the Coalition had begun to retrofit it into a new base- _after_ stripping it of the terraforming plant that had nearly transformed the planet into a deadly bomb, of course. It also meant that there were a fair number of rebels coming and going- and among them, there were bound to be those with a grudge.

"Princess," Lotor looked surprised to see her, though she could not tell if it was genuine, "-I must say, I did not expect to see you again so soon."

"Spare the chatter." Allura said. "There is something of an urgent nature that we must discuss with you."

Lotor blinked. "Of course. As I have promised, I will tell you anything I can."

"Then tell us about your general." Allura stated. "The hooded one."

Lotor frowned, his brow creasing. "Narti? I can assure you, Narti will no longer be a threat to-"

"We're not interested in the general herself." Shiro cut him off. "We're more interested in _what_ she is."

She sensed he wished to get to the matter at hand as quickly as possible, for which she could not blame him. Every dobosh that slipped by was a dobosh wasted. And every varga was a varga longer that Keith was trapped in such a horrid place, likely a prisoner in his own mind, if even that.

Lotor's frown deepened. For once, the expression seemed genuine. "Did something happen?"

"If you must know, one of our own is missing." Allura stated. That was all she would tell him. It should suffice to create a sense of urgency- that is, _if_ he was true to his word. "What do you know of the Reine system?"

Lotor's eyes narrowed, his lips set in a grim line. That too, seemed genuine. "Nothing good."

"Let's hear it." Shiro said.

"If you are asking about Narti, then it is safe to assume you have a fair bit of information already." Lotor observed, to which she gave him a curt nod. "Tell me, Princess, are you familiar with the legend of the Mad Alchemist?"

At once, Allura's brows shot up. "Of course. Every Altean child is told that legend."

Shiro turned to her with a frown. "The Mad Alchemist?"

"It is an old Altean legend," Allura began, already mentally recounting the legend, "-one meant to serve as a warning to aspiring alchemists not to abuse their talents. A cautionary tale."

"What's it about?" Shiro asked, still keeping a wary eye on Lotor, like he half expected him to simply walk through the barrier at any moment.

Glancing over towards Lotor, he merely arched his brows, as if to indicate she should go on with the story. A slight frown on her face, she turned back towards Shiro. "It is the account of a talented alchemist who sought to create a powerful weapon for the King of Altea. But in reality, he wanted to use it to usurp the rightful king. He succeeded, but the monster killed both him and his daughter and vanished."

"Now," Lotor began, "-what if I told you that was not simply a legend?"

Allura's brows knit together, looking towards the prince. "Do you mean to imply that this Queen is the Mad Alchemist's monster?"

"My research leads me to believe so, yes." Lotor stated.

"Impossible." Allura stated. "That story was ancient even in my father's time. There is simply no way such a creature could have survived for so long."

"We once thought alternate realities were impossible as well," Lotor simply pointed out, "-and yet, they are in fact, quite real."

She narrowed her eyes. Though she was loathe to admit it, Lotor had a point. "Even so, the Reine system is quite a distance away from Altea. How would it have ended up there?"

"That I do not know." Lotor admitted. "But if you want my advice, it is best that you simply leave whoever it is that you lost there. I can assure you, no harm will come to them."

Shiro bristled, opening his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. She understood his anger, and did not blame him for it in the least, but lashing out at Lotor wouldn't get them anywhere, not when he clearly had information that they so desperately needed.

"I would consider being brainwashed and made part of a hive mind plenty of harm already." Allura stated.

Lotor merely frowned. "It is not ideal, I will admit. But the Queen is rather dedicated to her royal farce. She will not harm one she has deemed as her own."

"That's not an option." Shiro snapped. "Just answer the question."

Lotor merely arched his brows at his reaction. "Do not tell me that you have lost a _paladin_. If that creature manages to get her claws on even one part of Voltron..."

"...well, it would be far worse than if my father were to." Lotor finished, looking grim.

She felt a cold tingle run down the length of her spine. It was not as if she hadn't considered it- glancing over towards Shiro, he caught her gaze, before shaking his head. She exhaled. She would need to speak to Lance as well to be properly sure, but for the moment, it would seem that she was the only one who was experiencing any kind of feedback from the fact that Keith had likely been brainwashed.

Her silence prompted Lotor to narrow his eyes. "So it _is_ a paladin. And their lion...?"

"Here." Allura said, her tone clipped. She saw no reason to inform a prisoner of the circumstances behind that. As far as Lotor knew, Shiro had always been the black paladin, and Lance had always been the red paladin. Given his... _preference_ for half Galra, she did not wish for him to think to take advantage of the situation.

Lotor exhaled, almost visibly relieved. "Good. I do not believe her influence can stretch this far. As long as you keep their lion far away from the Reine system, it should be fine. I would still recommend that you begin the search for a replacement, however."

"As we have said," Allura began, "-that is not an option."

Leave Keith there? Perhaps Lotor was right. Perhaps as long as Keith was in the Queen's thrall, he would not be harmed. _Physically_ , at least- mentally? There was no question that he was experiencing harm now, as they wasted time speaking.

So no. It was not an option. It wasn't even up for debate.

Lotor merely sighed. "Very well then. I suppose I cannot condemn you for your loyalty. But know that even my father is loathe to deal with that creature. I suspect he fears it."

She lifted her brows at that. Something that even Zarkon was afraid of?

"You doubt me." Lotor observed.

"No." Allura replied. "It is not that."

Lotor rose to his feet. "If you _are_ serious about this, then I will tell you everything I know about this creature who calls herself a queen. Knowing how she operates is your best defense against her."

"Starting with how she's connected to your general?" Shiro asked.

"Of course." Lotor nodded. "Narti is- _was_ an attempt, by Zarkon's witch, to reconstruct the Mad Alchemist's experiments on a more... _manageable_ level."

Allura looked disturbed at that. "You mean to tell me that she has access to his research?"

It was bad enough that the Mad Alchemist was apparently real, as was his monster, but to think that information could potentially be in the hands of _Haggar_... it left her with an ill feeling.

"No." Lotor said. "More like she simply knew enough from her own research to attempt to replicate it. You see, the Mad Alchemist did not simply build his monster entirely from scratch, at least, not if my own information is to be believed. He used something else as a base."

"A base?" Allura blinked.

Lotor's brows knit together. "A creature. I have never seen one myself, but I have heard rumors of them. They possess strange abilities, including the ability to connect with other beings through physical contact."

"Like a hive mind." Allura finished. "There was a creature like that, in Altean folklore."

In fact, it was the very one the Queen had made her think of.

"Quite." Lotor agreed. "Though I believe the Queen's ability to do so is far stronger than that of any other. The longer she remains alive, the stronger that ability becomes."

"Considering how long she would have had to be alive for the stories to be true, then it is no small wonder how she can manage to keep an entire population under her thrall." Allura observed, her lips set in a grim line. There had been a score of people lining the streets in the image Kolivan had provided her with. She found it difficult to imagine anyone would _willingly_ choose to live under the rule of such a monster.

It was seeming less and less likely that Keith could have resisted for long.

"And Narti?" Shiro asked. "How does she fit into this?"

"She was the only survivor of the witch's experiments." Lotor explained. "Long ago, Haggar supposedly managed to catch one of the creatures. From it, she extracted its DNA, and attempted to use it to create a new kind of soldier, by splicing Galra DNA together with it. She created countless beings, but none of them made it past infancy."

"Except for Narti." Shiro finished.

Lotor lifted his head, looking up at him curiously. "Yes. Though to Zarkon's witch, she was largely a failure. She only had the ability to manipulate one person at a time, and only while maintaining physical contact."

"And the Queen has no need for this?" Allura inquired.

"While the Queen needs physical contact to begin the process, once the individual is added to the hive mind, she no longer has any need for it." Lotor explained. "They become hers to control."

"Then we should try to find this _Narti_." Shiro said, speaking more to her than Lotor. "Maybe we can use her to counteract the Queen."

"I am afraid that is impossible." Lotor shook his head. "Narti is dead. And even if she were not, her power paled in comparison to the Queen's."

He provided no further details, and she suspected that he wouldn't. "And the witch's research?"

"Beyond my reach." Lotor merely stated.

Of course. Allura exhaled, allowing her shoulders to slump. She was loathe to show any sign of weakness in front of Lotor, but she had hoped to get something more definitive out of him. Something that they could use to free Keith from the Queen's control.

All she had been able to gather thus far was that this was an even more massively difficult undertaking than she had first suspected.

"I do not suppose you know of a way to free someone from the Queen's control?" Allura chanced.

"Death." Lotor simply stated. "Be it the victim or the Queen's own."

"I thought you said the Queen's control can only extend so far." Shiro pointed out. "Couldn't we just remove them from her area of effect?"

"You could." Lotor admitted. "But I have no way of knowing what would happen to them. You must understand that she does not simply control her victims, she alters their minds. Your missing paladin may already believe they are a different person. Even if you manage to successfully remove them from the Queen, there is no telling if they will return to being the person they once were."

The thought made her shiver. She tried to picture it, having your own mind turned against you, to the extent you no longer even believed you were yourself. To be forced, against one's will, to become an entirely different person, a complete stranger. She wasn't sure if she'd even wish such a fate on _Zarkon_.

And yet, it had become _Keith's_ fate.

She could only pray that there was a way to fix it.

"You seem to know an awful lot about the Queen." Shiro observed.

"That is because I have dealt with her in the past." Lotor simply stated. "After which I vowed never to approach that system ever again."

Allura stared at him. "I thought you said that was impossible."

"Not if you approach the Queen as an equal." Lotor stated. "As I mentioned, she is dedicated to this royal farce of hers. All I had to do was approach her with the intention of forging an alliance, and she welcomed me as an honored guest."

She exchanged a glance with Shiro, who quickly looked back towards Lotor. "How long ago was this?"

"Nearly seven thousand deca-phoebs ago." Lotor stated. "Back when I was first trying to determine the best way in which to fight back against my father's tyranny. At the time, I thought I might be able to use the Queen's power to my own advantage, but there are simply some things in this universe that should not be meddled with."

"And mark my words," Lotor stated, "-the Queen is one of them."

* * *

Their return to the Castle was just as quiet as their departure, if not more so. Looking over towards Shiro, she didn't miss the grim set of his lips, nor the way his nails dug into his arms.

"We _will_ get him back." She told him. "I promise."

All Shiro could do was give her a weak smile. She didn't fail to notice the way it didn't quite reach his eyes, nor the way his nails dug in a little deeper.

"Let's hope."

* * *

"Wait, so," it was Lance who finally broke the silence that had been so deafening, "-you're telling us that Keith has gone and got himself brainwashed by some crazy lizard lady?"

"That is... not the choice of words I would have picked, but essentially, yes." Allura said. "I am afraid that is exactly what has happened."

"You're serious, right?" Hunk asked. "This isn't some kind of Altean prank?"

Allura shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hunk."

"Look," Shiro began, "-I know this is bad, but we're going to get Keith back. We just need to think up a plan."

"A plan?" Pidge asked. "If what Lotor said is true, this monster is older than _Zarkon_. How are we supposed to beat something like that?"

"Yeah, and how do we know beating it will even fix things?" Lance asked.

"We don't." Allura stated simply. "But we have no choice. This is hardly a situation we can ignore."

Even if Keith had not been captured, this _still_ was not a situation they could turn a blind eye to. It only increased the urgency of the situation. Before, they could have perhaps left it until after Zarkon was defeated, and the Galra Empire was dismantled, but now? Now they had no choice _but_ to deal with it.

"Okay," Hunk began, drawing in a long breath, as if trying to steady himself, "-so... what? Do we build some kind of helmet that protects us from brainwashing or something? Send in some robots? Robots can't be brainwashed, right? Because I've _been_ brainwashed, and let me tell you, it is not fun."

"Agreed. It sucks." Lance said. "You would think mullet would know not to talk to strange alien queens by now."

Pidge just rolled her eyes. "Something tells me that Keith didn't exactly go up and knock on her front door, Lance."

"It doesn't matter how it happened." Shiro cut in. "What matters is that we get Keith back. Allura, did you get anything from Kolivan?"

"Nothing that would be useful." Allura shook her head. "Only a few old reports that indicated they had sent imperial scouts to the area."

"Let me guess," Lance said, "-they never returned."

"I am afraid so." Allura said. "Coran? Did you have any luck?"

"I'm afraid not, princess." Coran told her. "I haven't entirely exhausted every method of approach, but there's so much information to sort through that it may take me awhile. I'm afraid Pop-Pop wasn't the best at organizing historical data."

She heaved a sigh. Thanks to Lotor, they at least had a bit more to go on, but she would have liked to have at least a little more of an idea as to what they were dealing with. Knowing the identity of the Queen helped- provided what Lotor said was true, of course. And as much as she was loathe to admit it, she saw no reason as to why he would lie to her.

It also meant that this was an Altean problem.

Clenching her fists, she narrowed her eyes. To think that an Altean could have created such a monster... and to think that said monster had been allowed to thrive. Why had something not been done sooner? Surely, someone must have realized.

 _Lotor_ had.

"Allura?"

Exhaling, Allura let herself relax, or at the very least, to be a little less tense. "I'm sorry, Pidge. What is it that you were saying?"

Pidge frowned. "I was just going to ask if you had any ideas."

"I do, actually." Allura admitted. "Granted, it might not be a very good idea."

Her silent trip back to the Castle with Shiro had given her plenty of time to think. Although she had considered several options, she kept coming back to only one.

"I'm sure whatever you thought up is going to be an amazing idea." Lance assured her. "So, what is it? We bust in there Voltron style and beat up this Queen until she gives up Keith?"

"No," Allura said firmly, "-we cannot allow her anywhere near the lions. If she manages to compromise even one, then she may be able to compromise all the lions."

"Are you saying she could take control of the lions?" Hunk asked. "Because that sounds bad. Like, _real_ bad."

Allura nodded. "She has been alive longer than the lions, and her power has only grown in that time. Gaining control over the lions may very well be within the realm of possibility."

"Allura's right." Shiro stated. "We can't let something like this get their hands on the lions. We have no choice but to keep them here."

Giving Shiro a grateful smile, Allura faced the gathered paladins. She had a feeling that what she was about to say next wasn't going to go over nearly as well. Drawing in a long breath, she steeled herself for the reaction that her words would surely garner.

But she simply could not see any other choice.

"I will go. Alone."


	3. words of promise

Here's the next chapter! There's not a ton that I have to say this time around, other than that the story has now very much begun in earnest. I ended up writing this chapter pretty quickly! Sometimes things just all come together... it's nice when that happens. That said, thanks for reading!

* * *

 **long live the queen**

 **chapter three**

 **words of promise**

* * *

The room exploded into chaos.

She had expected this, just not quite to this degree. For a time there was so much noise that even with her Altean hearing, she still failed to actually hear any of the paladins.

Then finally, one voice rose above the others- Coran's.

"Allura, no."

Everyone fell silent at his words. He hadn't even so much as raised his voice, and yet his desperate plea had still risen above the din.

"I'm sorry, Coran." Allura said. "But I must do this."

"No." Lance said. "No way. I don't approve of this."

Allura frowned, unsure if she liked his tone or not. "It is not about if you approve. It is about what needs to be done."

"Lance is right." Shiro said. "Sending you in alone is far too dangerous. We can't lose both you and Keith."

There was considerable strain to his voice. For as much as he was holding himself together, she knew that he surely must be suffering. They all knew the danger Keith would be exposing himself to as a Blade, but this... this was beyond even that.

Even if, technically, he actually wasn't in any _real_ danger- at least, not physically. She believed what Lotor had said, that the Queen was loathe to harm those she considered to be her subjects. But that did not make the situation any better.

"Yeah, I'm with Lance and Shiro on this one." Hunk said. "No offense princess, but there has to be a better idea than sending you in alone."

"We just need to think." Pidge said. "Maybe if we put our heads together, we can come up with a plan."

Allura sighed. She could not claim that she hadn't expected opposition. "I understand how you all feel, but there simply is no better option."

"There must be." Coran said. "Princess, I can't let you do this."

"Maybe we could contact Matt?" Hunk offered. "Isn't N-7 like a robot? Maybe she could save Keith."

"Actually, she's a cyborg." Pidge corrected.

"I'm no robot expert, but I take it that means she has a squishy organic brain in there somewhere. One that's vulnerable to brainwashing." Lance said. When Pidge nodded, he just grimaced. "You know, sometimes I actually hate it when I'm right."

"Pidge is right." Shiro said. "What we need to do is sit down and talk about this. There has to be a better alternative."

"Perhaps," Allura admitted, "-but how long would it take for us to come up with one?"

Her question was met with silence. Hunk shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and Pidge glared at the floor, like she half expected it to cough up the answers if she simply looked angry enough. Unfortunately, while the Castle of Lions was a marvel of Altean engineering, it could not do that.

"Maybe... maybe we can take our time?" Hunk eventually offered. "I mean... Lotor said he's safe, right?"

"No offense buddy, but the last time a brainwashing queen and the word _safe_ were used in the same sentence, she sent her own subjects to be eaten." Lance pointed out. "Remember that?"

"Hey, to be fair, that wasn't actually the queen's-"

"Okay you two, that's enough." Shiro sharply cut them off, before turning to her. "Why don't we at least let Allura explain herself first? Then we can decide what to do from there."

Allura momentarily frowned. It almost felt as if Shiro had switched gears a bit too quickly- though perhaps he simply wanted a bit more detail. Or perhaps he was merely that desperate to see Keith's safe return that he was willing to take the risk, and had merely been giving lip service prior.

Either way, she supposed it didn't really matter.

"Out of all of us, I stand the highest chance of resisting the Queen's power." Allura stated. "Naxzela proved that there is an untapped well of potential in me. And lately..."

"...lately, I have been having nightmares." Allura finished. "I believe they may be related to Keith."

Silence, again. She did not miss the way her fellow paladins exchanged glances, silently questioning if anyone else had been experiencing anything similar. The conclusion appeared to overwhelmingly be _no_.

"I don't understand," Pidge frowned, "-we're _all_ connected through Voltron's bond. Why is Allura the only one having nightmares?"

"Yeah, if anyone should be having them, it's Lance and Shiro." Hunk pointed out.

"I cannot say for sure." Allura said. "Perhaps it is because my father was the one who built the lions. Whatever the case, it may be that I have a chance of getting through to him."

At least, she would like to believe that. Truthfully, she did not know for certain.

"You do have a gift that few Alteans possess." Coran mused aloud. "But I still can't agree to this. It's far too risky. You should at least let me come with you."

Allura shook her head. "I understand your concern, but I must go alone."

"But what if you get brainwashed too?" Hunk asked. "I mean... that's possible, right?"

"Yes." Allura admitted, not seeing any sense in lying about it. "In which case, I urge you to leave us, at least until you think of a foolproof way in which to deal with the Queen. The blue lion can find another paladin, but we cannot afford to simply hand the whole of Voltron over to her."

"I still don't like this." Lance said. "How do you know she won't just brainwash you the second you step into her weird mountain palace or whatever?"

"Because," Allura told them, "-I will be approaching her as an equal."

Shiro frowned. "You're going to use the same tactic Lotor did."

"Yes." Allura told him. "I will present myself as if I am requesting aid for the Coalition forces. I can use that as my cover while I search for Keith."

"It could work." Pidge reluctantly admitted. "I mean... Lotor got out of there, didn't he? And he's clearly not brainwashed, so..."

"Yeah, but not _with_ someone." Lance pointed out. "Somehow I don't think this Queen's going to be too happy if you try to take one of her subjects away."

Shiro looked up at her. "Somehow I don't think we're going to be able to talk you out of this."

"No." Allura admitted. "I must do this, Shiro. Surely you of all people can understand why."

Drawing in a long breath, Shiro let it out as a frustrated sigh. "I don't like the idea of leaving Keith there either, but..."

"But nothing." Allura insisted. "Please. I must try."

Another silence washed over them. From across the room, Coran locked eyes with her. "This is important to you, isn't it?"

"Yes."

In the past, she had been beyond awful to Keith- and though she had since made amends for it, it did not change the fact that it never should have happened. And she could not help but feel as if they had driven him out somehow, without entirely meaning to.

If they were at fault for putting him into this situation, then she must take responsibility for it. She was the one who had, what felt like so long ago now, told the paladins of their destiny, invariably drawing them into this war. She could not simply act as if she had nothing to do with this. It would hardly be a stretch for her to claim that she bore a certain degree of responsibility for his current predicament.

No one said anything, but all eyes turned towards Coran. She was almost certain that Hunk, at the very least, was holding his breath- possibly Lance as well. It was as if the verdict rested on his word alone.

Coran closed his eyes, his expression pained. "Very well. But you must promise that you will escape at the first sign of danger."

Allura let out a breath, realizing she had been holding hers as well. "Thank you, Coran."

He opened his eyes, and though they were mostly filled with reluctance, she did not fail to see the pride that they contained. She wasn't certain if Coran remembered when she had referred to him as a second father, but it did not make it any less true. Seeing it gave her strength. "Just promise me you'll be safe, princess."

"I will." Allura vowed.

"Now," her tone and expression alike sharpened, "-let us prepare."

* * *

Preparation took a tad longer than she would have liked.

Pidge had insisted that Allura let her come up with some kind of device that could, at least hypothetically, provide her with an extra layer of protection from the Queen. Even with Hunk and Coran pitching in to assist, the process still took several quintants, and involved several trips between Olkarion and Naxzela- as Pidge ruthlessly grilled Lotor on everything he knew about both the Queen's abilities, as well as Narti's, which he was somewhat more familiar with.

Kolivan had reached out to his Blades, in an attempt to determine if it was possible to recover the data from Haggar's experiments. Doing so quickly proved far too risky, so they had been forced to abandon the option.

In the end, what Pidge presented her with were a set of earrings, nearly identical to her current pair. She would still be able to use them to contact the Castle of Lions and her fellow paladins, but they had the added feature of producing a low level emission that should, in theory, temporarily disrupt any attempts to intrude into her mind.

She continued to have nightmares.

Now that she knew what they were a sign of, she tried to recall the content of them after she woke, but regrettably failed in her endeavors. The night before she was set to leave, she could barely even sleep- when it was not her own anxiety keeping her awake, it was the nightmares that roused her.

The day she was scheduled to leave, she woke feeling exhausted- but also determined.

As usual, she showered and dressed herself. But this time she did not reach for her pressure suit, nor her paladin armor- she reached for her Altean gown, the one she had not worn since the early days of the Coalition. That was before she had become a paladin, and before Keith had left them- back when he was still the red paladin, and Shiro's fate was unknown.

Coran had been right about one thing- appearance was a key element in diplomacy. If she was going to present herself as a princess, then she must dress like one.

Her gown _also_ allowed her the added benefit of concealing her bayard within it. Bringing it was a risk to be sure- losing even one bayard would decrease Voltron's fighting ability. She had contemplated bringing her staff instead, as she could break it into parts and conceal it just as easily, but she had instead opted for the blue bayard.

The most recent information that they had on the Queen was over four thousand deca-phoebs old. She might very well require the bayard's ability to take on multiple shapes.

Arranging her hair as she hadn't since their return from that dreadful alternate reality, Allura gazed at her reflection in the mirror. For once, her more royal appearance felt as if it were battle armor.

Breathing deep, she squared her shoulders. What she was about to do might very well prove to be a dreadful mistake.

But she had to try.

* * *

"So... I guess there's no way to talk you out of this at the last minute?"

Turning to look at Lance, Allura gave him a regretful smile. The paladins had come to see her off, and in fact, had been waiting in the hangar for her to arrive for some time now. "I am afraid not."

"Worth a shot." Lance mumbled.

"You have the earrings I made, right?" Pidge asked.

Touching the earrings that dangled from her ears, Allura turned towards Pidge. "I do."

"Let's just hope they work." Hunk said, unable to keep his nerves out of his voice. "Or that, you know, you end up not needing to use them. That would be good too."

"Let us hope." Allura simply said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with just a pod?" Shiro asked.

"I am quite certain." Allura told him. "I am familiar with how to fly one. And I could not possibly risk bringing the blue lion with me."

She could understand the concern. A pod could be tampered with- the blue lion could not. At least, not by traditional means. Sendak had been in possession of the red lion for deca-phoebs, but in spite of that, the Galra Empire had never been able to break through its particle barrier.

But the Queen might be able to. And even if she weren't, should the worst come to pass, she was quite certain that she could order her to do so. That was something that they needed to avoid at all costs.

"Princess," Coran stepped forward, "-please stay safe."

She opened her mouth to promise that she would, but quickly shut it. Instead, she embraced Coran- and while the action briefly took him by surprise, he did not hesitate to return the gesture, holding her close. He had seen so much loss already, that she knew the thought of losing her absolutely petrified him.

"I will, Coran." She promised him. "Look after the Castle while I am gone."

Before she could draw away, she felt someone else hugging her from the side. Hunk, she realized- he never was one to be left out from a good hug. Lance and Pidge were quick to join him, and though Shiro lingered for a tick, he soon joined the growing pile of paladins. If she had to be honest, it was a bit warm, all of their bodies pressed together like this, and yet strangely, she did not find it uncomfortable.

"Bring Keith back to us, Allura." Shiro told her, as they all slowly drew away from one another, all reluctant to do so. "I can't lose him."

"I will."

* * *

It was strange, traveling through a wormhole that she had not made herself.

Before she left the Castle, she had left them with enough of her residual essence for at least two wormholes. They had all agreed that bringing the Castle close to the Reine system would be too much of a risk, so it would remain behind on Naxzela, while she would take her pod through a wormhole to the fringes of the system. Once there, she would attempt to establish contact with Veritas' moon, using the method Lotor had taught her.

She only hoped that it still worked. It had been seven thousand deca-phoebs since he last had contact with the Queen. Things might very well have changed in that time.

As she came out of the wormhole, her grip on the controls of the pod tightened. Her breath momentarily hitched in her throat, before she slowly exhaled, relaxing her shoulders. Getting tense now would hardly do her any good.

Instead, she opened a com line, sending out an empty transmission into space. With any luck, it would be picked up by the Queen.

Hopefully _before_ she lost control of her ship. The few reports they could find on the Reine system all mentioned that those who strayed into it would lose control of their ships, at which point they would seemingly be drawn to that moon.

The moon itself, appropriately enough, did not appear to have a name. If it had, it had long since been lost to time.

For several doboshes, there was nothing. Just when she was about to try sending another transmission, she heard a crackle. For a brief moment, she feared it was a sign that her ship was about to lose power, but not even a tick later, her screen indicated that someone was responding to her transmission.

"Who is this?"

Whoever spoke, their tone was curt, and their Common strange. No, it was not that their Common was strange, she quickly realized- it was simply that for all their curtness, whoever was speaking simply lacked any form of intonation. It left her with a marked sense of unease.

Drawing in a sharp breath, she hastily composed herself. "I am Princess Allura, a member of the Voltron Coalition. I wish to speak with your Queen in regards to forming an alliance."

In the silence that followed, she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Would they accept that? As far as she knew, the Queen possessed no true telepathic ability, but they had no way to know if she could view the memories of those she connected to her hive mind or not. Lotor had told them what he could, but the fact remained that there was simply too much they did not know about the extent of her abilities.

And for every year she had been alive, they had only grown stronger.

"Princess Allura," the voice on the other end finally spoke, "-it would be her Majesty's joy to receive you, and discuss a possible alliance. Do you require landing coordinates?"

She fought the urge to exhale. "Please."

"Understood. We will transmit them to your ship."

The transmission cut out, leaving her with empty air. Only then did she exhale, leaning back in the pilot's chair. There was a phrase that she had heard her paladins use before, one that she felt fitting for the current situation- so far, so good.

She only hoped it stayed that way.

A few ticks later, her screen lit up, displaying coordinates. Inputting them into her ship, she guided it towards the small moon. She spotted the mountain range before she spotted the city- but once she did, it was impossible to miss.

All she had seen of it was the single, distant image taken by the doomed Blade. It glistened, white and pristine, sticking out like a sore thumb against the dusty rock of the moon. The image she had seen did not really provide her with a sense of scale- but she suspected that in between the time it was taken and now, it had only managed to grow in size, becoming more expansive as the Queen lured in more doomed souls to become part of her farce.

As for the palace... if she had to be truthful, it was an awe inspiring sight, enough to nearly take her breath away. Its exterior was seemingly one with the mountain, as if it had been carved out of it- which she suspected it had. In its design, she could make out a few hints of Altean architecture, from long before they were a space faring race, but there were countless other influences as well, some she was familiar with, and others not. A marvel of architecture, the likes which would have had Coran singing its praises, did it not represent what it did.

But it did.

Her arrival did not go unnoticed. From this distance, the way the people of the city waved at her ship as she flew it over them almost appeared normal, but she knew better than to think that. It was the fact that their gestures were all perfectly uniform- save where their physical differences rendered it impossible- that gave it away.

A greeting fit for a fellow royal.

The hangar she was to land in appeared to be at the base of the palace. She could see the wall open up, allowing her access. Landing her ship, Allura took a moment to collect herself, bracing herself as much as she could for what was to come.

Before she left, she checked to ensure that her bayard was still secure. It was.

The alien that greeted her was not a species she was familiar with- tall, with long, graceful limbs and a fine coif of almost wire-like hair and glistening silver scales. Perhaps they came from a race that was now long dead. If this Queen had been around for half as long as they thought, it was wholly possible that entire planets had been born and died within her everlasting reign.

She knew it to be true. Altea, Daibazaal... they were both gone now.

And the Queen still reigned.

"Princess Allura," they greeted her, and she recognized that they were likely the one who had contacted her pod, "-it is our deepest honor to receive you. We are the Queen's ambassador, Oraito."

She blinked a bit at their words, before determining it to be a result of the hive mind. This _Oraito_ was finely dressed, his white clothes tailored to suit him exactly. If his role was supposedly to serve as the Queen's ambassador, it made perfect sense, but his appearance was so meticulous that it put her ill at ease.

The energy she sensed did nothing to help with that. Nor did his eyes. They were blank, glassy. They did not match his expression at all, giving it a shallow impression.

"Ambassador Oraito," she forced herself to smile, "-it is an honor to meet you. I am grateful that your Queen saw fit to grant me an audience on such short notice."

"Her majesty is most gracious." Oraito replied. "We are to guide you to the reception room."

"That would be lovely, thank you." Allura told him.

"This way, then." Oraito said.

Inclining her head, she fell into step behind the ambassador. As he escorted her into the palace proper, she made sure to keep an eye on her surroundings, though simply doing so made her wish that she could look away instead. The halls of the palace were hardly empty, servants and nobles alike lining them- or those who had been chosen to fill such roles.

All were waiting for her. As she passed, they would either curtsy or bow. Like robots, trained to perform a task.

There were all manner of aliens gathered within the confines of the palace, some races that she was familiar with, and others that she had never seen before. But all possessed the same blank, glassy eyes, and it was with a shudder that she caught herself thinking of Keith, wondering if he too, had the same eyes.

She did not see him, though she looked for him.

Much like Oraito, both the servants and the nobles alike dressed from head to toe in white. Even within the palace halls, there was not a single drop of color to be found, save for the people themselves.

It was as if all the color was solely reserved for the Queen.

The impression was furthered as she was lead into the reception room. She quickly recognized it as a throne room- for at the front of the room, elevated from the rest, sat a massive throne. Huge windows allowed sunlight to filter in, allowing the gold surface of the throne to sparkle. Much like the palace it sat in, it was ornate, nearly a piece of art.

It was also currently empty.

"Her majesty will be with you shortly." Oraito promised her. "It takes her some time to prepare."

"That is quite alright." Allura smiled. "I can wait."

She used the time to further asses her surroundings. The ceiling of the room was vaulted, another aspect that called to mind Altean architecture. Massive banners hung down from it- another spot of color, this time lavender. There were guards in silver armor posted on either side of the room, and with a start, she realized one was Galra.

They did not react similarly. Or at all.

She sensed the Queen long before she actually laid eyes on her.

It was all she could do to keep herself composed. She had never sensed energy this foul before, even in her dealings with Haggar. Even the _komar_ paled in comparison.

When the Queen arrived, she did not do so alone. Veiled servants trailed behind her, clad in light, airy clothes whose cream and lavender hues matched the admittedly exquisite gown that the Queen was wearing. She was massive, even larger than she had imagined, easily towering over even the tallest of her servants.

Up close, she could truly see how she resembled Narti- or how Narti resembled her. The half-Galra general lacked the secondary set of arms, and was nowhere near as massive, but the similarities were enough that she briefly wondered if Narti even had any Galra blood in her at all. She quickly dismissed the thought- Keith barely looked Galra, in spite of being half. It was not so surprising that the genetics from a creature such as this could be dominant over nearly anything else.

The servants that flanked the Queen were nothing like those she had passed in the halls. In addition to being allowed to wear color, they also wore jewels, of a hue that matched the lavender of their clothes. They also wore silver bracelets- around their wrists and ankles, that almost seemed to chime melodically with every move they made.

They reminded her of cuffs.

She could not focus on them for long, for the Queen demanded her attention. Her impression was simply that strong- she suspected that these servants were attired as they were in order to further it.

It was almost as if they were decoration.

She held her tongue, waiting for the Queen to address her first. Doing otherwise would be rude, and though the longer she stayed here, the more she was loathe to, she knew that she must follow the rules of decorum if she hoped to succeed in her task.

The Queen settled in her throne, the servants who accompanied her dutifully waiting behind it. Their hands were clasped in front of them, heads slightly bowed.

Then the Queen lifted a hand, and one stepped forward. She realized with a shock that they were Puigan- and even with the veil, she could still tell that they were exceptionally beautiful. Her hair was worn in an elaborate style, falling down her back, and much like Oraito, her appearance was meticulous, nary an imperfection in sight.

The Puigan girl stood dutifully in front of the Queen's throne. The Queen rested a hand on her shoulder, it so massive compared to the girl, that the sight nearly made her shudder. She could crush them easily if she so wished it.

When the Queen spoke, it was not with her own voice.

"Princess Allura," the Puigan girl spoke, "-I welcome you to this land."

Lotor had mentioned that she spoke through her servants, but she had to admit, she was not fully prepared for it. She assumed it was how she saw as well- seeing as she had no eyes to speak of. It filled her with a sharp sense of unease- knowing that the Queen could see her through any of those under her thrall.

But she could not back down now.

"Your Majesty," she spoke, forcing her tone to be that one of complete politeness, "-it is my honor to be here. I must apologize for it being on such short notice."

"Do not trouble yourself." The Puigan girl relayed. "I have not heard of Voltron for many deca-phoebs. We are quite isolated here."

"Are you familiar with the Galra Empire?" Allura inquired.

"Of course." She said. "But there are none who dare challenge me."

"I believe it, for I have heard rumor of your great power." Allura said, forcing herself not to choke on her own words. "That is what brings me here. I wish to forge an alliance with you and your people, to bring you into the fold of the Voltron Coalition, should you wish it."

"We are a people of peace, Princess." She remarked. "But I will consider your request."

A people of peace? What she had was not peace, but merely compliance- and _forced_ compliance at that.

It was far worse than she could have ever imagined.

"That is all that I ask." Allura lied. She would never consider asking the Queen for help, no matter how desperate their straits. "I am quite certain we can come to an arrangement that is mutually beneficial to both our parties."

"As am I." She agreed. "As a token of my goodwill, I will permit you use of one of my _amabilia_ during your stay here."

At the sudden use of Altean, Allura blinked. She recognized the word, of course she did, and it did not surprise her that a creature created by Alteans would know Altean. She simply did not understand what _ornaments_ had to do with anything.

She only realized what it was the Queen was referring to when she lifted a hand, the veiled servants who had accompanied her all stepping forward. Oh. They were the _amabilia_ \- the ornaments. It would appear that her hunch was correct.

Still using the Puigan girl to speak, a twisted version of a smile appeared on the Queen's lips. "They are my most faithful servants. I am sure that any you choose will be more than up to your standards."

She nearly opened her mouth to decline, before she stopped herself. Refusing the Queen's offer would be rude, and loathe as she was to admit it, she did not want to take the risk of making a bad impression. Besides, perhaps she could use these _amabilia_ to get a full grasp on just what it meant to be part of the Queen's hive mind. Any insight she could get would likely prove valuable.

"Your offer is most generous." Allura lied. "Might I choose one for myself?"

"All but this one." The Queen told her, even as she stroked the hair of the Puigan who spoke her words. "I have no voice. Mene is gracious enough to lend me her own."

Through her veil, the lavender fabric just transparent enough that she could make it out, Mene seemed to smile. "It is our honor, your majesty."

 _Our_. Her own words, Allura took it- or as close as one could come to them here.

"I understand." Allura merely said. "She does have a lovely voice."

She did, truly. The fact that she was being used in such a fashion for it was downright horrid.

"We thank you, princess. Your words are kind." Mene bowed her head. "It will be the honor of any of Mene's siblings to serve you."

Siblings? Even with the veils fixed in place, it was clear enough that none of them were siblings. Fixing her gaze on the _amabilia_ , Allura scrutinized them. None even appeared to be of the same race- but she supposed that the Queen could make them think anything she wished them to. So if Mene claimed they were all siblings, she would simply have to accept that.

They all matched, that much was true- all dressed the same, wore their hair the same. There was only one whose hair was actually short, the others-

Allura's blood froze.

 _No_.

Heart pounding in her chest, she fixed her gaze on the last of the _amabilia_. Their skin was pale, their frame slight, almost delicate in a way that at once struck her as wrong. Their nails had been painted to match the lavender hue of their clothes, both those on their hands and those on their feet, which were bare. Their hair, though short, had two thin braids that stretched from one ear to another, in an effort to match those of the other _amabilia_.

It was also black, a stark contrast against the pastel colors of their clothes.

She felt as if she was going to be sick.

She knew... she knew that she would find him _somewhere_ within the confines of the city. She knew that he had likely already fallen victim to the Queen's thrall, resist though he might. But she did not think that... all she could think was how very _wrong_ this all was. His posture was docile, subservient- all things that he was very much not.

All things _Keith_ was not.

"Him," Allura forced the words to come out, though they felt like lead in her throat, "-I choose him."


	4. strange sights

Phew, done! I actually finished this last night but had to save the editing until today since it was pretty late. So, here you go, chapter four! This chapter ended up a bit on the long side- I tried to trim some of the fat when I edited it, but it somehow ended up becoming even longer? How did that even happen. Alas.

* * *

 **long live the queen**

 **chapter four**

 **strange sights**

* * *

"Him. I choose him."

At first, her words were met with such silence, that she began to wonder if she had overstepped her bounds- or even worse, had given herself away. Then slowly, the Queen _smiled_ , almost seeming pleased with her decision.

Keith didn't so much as blink.

He only moved when the Queen raised a hand, his head bowed, eyes downcast beneath his veil. He did not even so much as look at her as he made his way to the Queen's throne, and she had to fight back a shudder as she watched him dutifully kneel by the feet of the monstrous Queen. She felt bile rise in her throat as the Queen reached down a hand, idly stroking his hair. Keith had always seemed so wary of being touched, but all he did now was close his eyes, leaning forward so that she could access him all the better.

This- this wasn't right. This wasn't _Keith_.

"You have excellent taste, Princess." The Queen spoke. It was with a mercy it was still Mene who delivered her words. She did not know if she could handle her using Keith. "Kallium will serve you well."

 _Kallium_. Her gut twisted, not even for a moment considering that she could have made a mistake. Not only had she clearly altered his mind, but she had given him a new name as well, as if that was her right. In Altean culture, the act of renaming something was to alter its very nature- and this monster had come _from_ Altea. She knew very much what she was about.

She thought she had prepared herself for this. Clearly, she was wrong.

She forced herself to watch without comment as the Queen's hand slowly drifted from the top of Keith's head, cupping the underside of his chin. She lifted it gently upwards, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "You are to serve Princess Allura as you would me."

Keith opened his eyes, gazing up at the Queen. Even with the veil in the way, she could tell that they lacked any of their usual fire, and were instead utterly blank. She suddenly wondered if _she_ were the one caught in a nightmare, rather than Keith.

Then, for the first time, he spoke. She nearly wished he hadn't. "It would be our honor, your majesty."

His voice was just as rough as she remembered. She recalled being briefly surprised when he had first spoke, and she felt an echo of that here- she'd expected the rough edges to have been filed out. Much like Mene, he was allowed the ability to speak in a manner that was not simply blank monotone, and yet she nearly wished he wasn't.

There was personality behind those words. It just wasn't _Keith's_.

She was looking at a stranger, she realized- a stranger wearing the face of one of her paladins.

The Queen smiled, seemingly pleased with his response. The knot in her gut only grew- of course she was pleased. This was a kingdom without dissent, one entirely under her control. The only thing here with the potential to displease her was herself.

With one fluid motion, Keith- or rather _Kallium_ , she supposed- rose to his feet, turning to face her. He did not seem to recognize her in the least, though this did not surprise her. She wondered how much had been rewritten, if there was really still anything within him that could be recognized as being _Keith_ , beyond the superficial such as appearances.

Keith, she knew, would never so elegantly carry out a bow. He had a certain grace to him, yes, that much was true- but it was not a skill he knew. She had seen him stumble through the gesture more than once, when he even attempted it at all.

 _Kallium_ had no such issues. She wondered if it was the hive mind- if the Queen could draw from the skills and experiences of those under her thrall, and redistribute them wherever she pleased. It was likely- if she had cast Keith into such a role, then it was obvious that she did not care one bit about who they had been before they came here, but rather, simply where _she_ would like to see them.

She suspected it was Keith's pretty face that had gotten him into this trouble. She'd not interest in him in that way, but she wasn't exactly _blind_ either.

"Princess Allura," Keith addressed her, and the unfamiliarity in his voice nearly made her skin crawl, "-we are honored to have been chosen by you."

And she thought eating cave bug soup had been a test of her diplomacy skills.

"The honor is all mine, I can assure you." Allura forced herself to smile. " _Kallium_ , was it?"

The false name was heavy on her lips, but she could not afford to make a mistake, not here. And truthfully... she secretly hoped that perhaps it might spark some kind of reaction from him, to be called a name that was not his own by someone he knew.

But it did not.

Behind his veil, Keith merely smiled. She was no stranger to such an expression, although they tended to be a bit on the rare side, softer and more secretive. But this... placid, content smile, was the likes of which she had never seen before- not from _Keith_ , at least.

It was a bit rude to say that a smiling face didn't suit him- but it didn't. At the very least, not _this_ kind.

"Yes," he said, "-we are known as Kallium."

He said it without even so much as batting an eye. It was all she could do to not look away. This was so much worse than she ever could have imagined.

But she could do this- or rather, she _had_ to. If she were to have even the faintest hope of saving him, then she had to force herself to remain in character. She was simply here to bring the Queen and her people into the Voltron Coalition- nothing more, nothing less. She could not risk her thinking that she was here for any other reason.

If she were to suspect... she shuddered to think what she might have planned for _her_.

The Queen lifted a hand in a grandiose gesture- she was one for theatrics, she supposed. Given that this entire kingdom was one big theatrical production, it should not surprise her, and yet somehow, it did. When she had learned that she was supposedly the Mad Alchemist's monster, the one of legend, she had expected... something- or _someone_ \- less articulate, she supposed.

It was a strange thing to say, considering that the Queen, in fact, could not speak. But though she had to use the voice of another, she was nothing if not well spoken. Perhaps this too, was a result of the hive mind- perhaps she benefited from it as much as her subjects did.

If one could even call it that. Looking at Keith, she failed to see where _any_ benefit lay.

"Kallium," the Queen said, "-I am certain Princess Allura is exhausted from her long journey here. Perhaps you could show her to the guest quarters?"

Keith turned his head, looking up towards the Queen. "It has been some time since our last guest, your majesty. Are they clean?"

"Oh yes," the Queen frowned, tilting her head, "-I had forgotten. I suppose perhaps a tour of the palace grounds is in order while I remedy that."

In spite of herself, Allura blinked. The interaction was curious on a number of levels, the least of which involved Keith speaking as if he had been here for much longer than merely a phoeb. Perhaps that too, had something to do with the hive mind.

 _More_ curious was the fact that he had seem to draw on knowledge which the Queen did not recall herself- or at least, seemed not to. Perhaps the whole thing was simply a continuance of the massive farce, but somehow, she didn't think so.

Clearly, she needed to know more.

"A tour would be lovely, your highness." Allura told her.

It would also give her time to ask some questions of this... _Kallium_ , she supposed. If she were to figure out exactly how to undo what the Queen had done to him, then she first needed to have at least some understanding of this stranger in Keith's skin.

"Then a tour it shall be." The Queen declared. "I trust that Kallium will ensure you have a wonderful time."

How she kept up her smile, she would never know. "I am certain he shall."

The Queen seemed pleased by her response, smiling before she lifted a hand. Without her even needing to call their name, another of the _amabilia_ presented themselves to her- upon close study, she realized with a shock that they appeared to be from the same race as Trigel, even though she knew her kind should have been wiped out around the same time as the Alteans.

It... made some degree of sense. The Queen had been around for a very long time, much longer than even Zarkon and his Galra Empire. It was entirely possible that there could be entire races that were otherwise long since dead whose people continued to survive here, if only in small amounts. If the Queen could stay alive for hundreds of thousands of deca-phoebs, why not her people?

Were there... were there _Alteans_ here?

It was hardly a fate that she would wish on anyone, much less on her own kind. And yet... in spite of everything, she found that there was some small part of her that could not help but hope there were.

"Calla," the Queen spoke to the _amabilia_ in question, "-see to it that the servants clean out the royal guest quarters. Make sure that it is spotless."

Calla- likely not her real name- bowed her head. "Of course, your majesty."

Pleased by her response, the Queen paused to gently stroke her chin. Calla smiled, adoration clear in her features even with her veil still fixed in place. She lingered until the Queen was finished, at which point, she bowed, hastily dismissing herself.

"Now then," the Queen spoke, and though she had no eyes, somehow she sensed that her gaze had shifted back towards her, "-we shall discuss a possible alliance at a later time, if that is quite alright with you, Princess."

Were this a real negotiation, she would want to begin the talks immediately. However, since it was not...

"Of course, your highness. I understand." She smiled. "I apologize if my arrival here has put you out, seeing as I came without any prior notice. It was not my intention to do so."

The Queen merely waved a hand, dismissive. "Think nothing of it."

She sensed that things were drawing to a close here, and her instincts were proved correct when Keith began to descend the steps leading to the throne. His steps, usually so silent, were now accompanied by the soft _chink_ of his anklets striking one another, by the soft jingle of the lavender gemstones that hung from his ears and throat.

She hadn't even been aware that Keith's ears had been _pierced_.

(Perhaps they hadn't.)

Once again, Keith bowed. It was less deep this time, but no more off-putting than the first. His hands were clasped in front of him, clad in long, lavender gloves which were- almost amusingly, given his usual choice of style- fingerless. Silver bracelets adorned his upper arms, to which a trail of transparent lavender fabric was attached, linking from one arm to the other, both front and back alike. His clothes were arranged so that his stomach was bare, and his pants were of the light and airy sort, tucking into wraps that covered the lower portion of his legs, around his ankles.

Colors aside, it was something Keith never would have chosen to wore on his own.

"Princess," Keith spoke, his head still bowed, "-we are at your command."

Allura fought back a shudder. The thought of Keith being at _anyone's_ command did not sit right with her- he had always possessed a fierce independent streak that had gotten him in trouble more times than she could count on one hand. So to have him so readily at her bidding... she was nearly starting to regret her choice.

Keith was her _friend_. She didn't want to command him to do anything.

But she also had no choice.

Forcing herself to smile, Allura kept a wary eye on the Queen. "Please, call me Allura."

Keith almost never called her _princess_. It didn't sit right with her.

Keith merely blinked, staring at her owlishly. "If that is your wish."

"I insist." Allura told him.

Keith straightened, his head tilting ever so slightly. "As you wish, Allura."

She fought the urge to wince. She nearly wished she hadn't asked him to do so. While still rough, there was a soft, nearly delicate undertone to Keith's voice that most assuredly had not been there before- she had to wonder where it came from.

Even his posture was different- whereas the Keith she knew was guarded, constantly tense, _Kallium_ was far more open. There was no tension in the way he held himself, nor even any caution at all. He was open, trusting... _delicate_.

In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think that he would be rather easy to kidnap should the worst come to pass. But she would rather avoid that if she could. She had no idea if distance would snap the Queen's control over him, and she got the feeling that if he had any say in the matter, Keith would rather not have anyone else see him like this.

Should they get out of this, she vowed to speak of this to no one. If nothing else, he deserved to keep _some_ measure of his dignity intact.

"Much better!" She chirped, digging up a false bit of cheerfulness. "I must admit, I am rather curious about the palace. It has been quite some time since I have seen architecture this splendid."

At least that part wasn't a lie, she thought.

"We shall strive to answer any questions that you may have." Keith told her. "Do you have a preference as to where you would like to begin?"

"Oh, why don't you choose?" Allura suggested. Truthfully she hadn't given it any thought at all. "I am certain you must have a spot you are particularly fond of."

Behind his veil, Keith blinked. He seemed surprised at the question, but not much else. "Of course. If that is your wish."

"Yes," Allura told him, almost earnestly this time, "-it is."

Keith simply bowed his head. "Then we shall be happy to show you. Please, come."

Once out of the throne room, Allura felt herself slightly relax. The Queen's presence had been... rather overwhelming, if she had to be honest. She was glad to get away.

Glancing towards Keith, she finally allowed herself a slight frown. Ordinarily, he tended to be a bit more wary about showing people his back- even those he trusted. But Kallium seemed to lack any such reservations, not even a trace of stiffness in his shoulders as he lead her through the halls of the palace.

Speaking of his shoulders... Allura blinked, a realization dawning upon her. The Queen's choice of attire for the _amabilia_ left them largely bare, but where there should be a deep scar on his right, she found nary a trace. For a tick, she wondered if it had simply been covered up- but no, it would seem as if the scar was just... _gone_.

She knew it was possible- there were many ways in which one could get rid of a scar should they choose to do so. But to have that choice taken away from him... it didn't sit right with her.

"So, _Kallium_ ," she stressed the name without meaning to, unsure if she wished him to notice or not, "-tell me about yourself."

Keith shifted on his feet, glancing back at her. "What do you wish to know?"

Allura blinked. She hadn't exactly expected to get a question _back_ , and wasn't entirely certain how to answer it. "Well... I suppose how you came to be in the service of the Queen, to start with."

She hoped that wasn't _too_ blatant of a question.

"Her majesty chooses us personally." Keith explained- or at the very least, she was certain he _thought_ he was explaining. Anything that he might tell her had likely been manufactured by the Queen. "Those who are chosen to be her _amabilia_ are raised in the palace from a young age. It is considered to be the highest honor among our people."

Allura frowned at that. As she thought, he'd been given fake memories to go with the fake personality. "And you were among those chosen?"

Keith nodded, almost eagerly. "Yes, we were."

She didn't sense any doubt to his words, as if he were convinced that this was exactly how it had happened. As if he hadn't been abducted and dragged here against his will.

"And what of your parents?" Allura inquired, deciding to press his story and see where it got her. She knew from Shiro that Keith's father had passed long ago, and his mother... well that was a matter of its own. "Surely they must miss you."

Keith simply blinked. "Why? It is an honor to serve the Queen."

"Yes, but they are your family, are they not?" Allura questioned. "Surely you must miss them."

He simply shook his head. "Kallium has the _amabilia_. We are siblings. We need no other family."

Before she got a chance to ask anything further, Keith came to an abrupt halt. Before them was a massive door, a single guard posted at each side. They both wore the same type of armor as the ones from the throne room, and again, she did not fail to notice that one was Galra.

She also wondered exactly how many soldiers Zarkon had sacrificed before he was satisfied. She never thought she would have felt pity for them, but she did now.

She watched as the guards bowed, almost mechanically. They pushed open the doors, blinding sunlight filling the halls.

"Please, this way." Keith instructed, before holding out a hand. For a tick, all she could do was stare blankly at it. "There are stairs. We would hate for our most honored guest to fall."

She hesitated- she couldn't help it. While he was hardly inconsiderate, she was unused to Keith behaving in such a manner. Taking a deep breath, she hitched up her skirts with one hand, before grasping Keith's with her other. The moment their fingers touched, it was as if an electric spark passed between them, causing her to snatch her hand away.

Keith did too, holding his as if it had been burned.

The guards did not react. Not even as the silence stretched on between them, Keith staring at his own hand as if it were a foreign creature.

"Do we," Keith finally spoke, his voice shaking slightly, "-do we know you?"

She yearned to say _yes_. But they were not alone, so she forced herself instead to smile, placid and diplomatic, but hollow. "Perhaps you have seen me before? We _did_ have a very large broadcast awhile back that I was a part of."

Playing _his_ role, she mentally added. She had never found out if Keith had seen any of the ice shows or not, but part of her secretly hoped that he hadn't. They were perhaps not _as_ mortifying as being dressed up in clothes wholly unsuited to ones personality and touted about as a living ornament, but they had been humiliating nonetheless.

(Poor, poor Hunk. He'd had it the worst of them all.)

For a tick, Keith simply stared at her. Then slowly, he lowered his hand, drawing in a long breath. She watched as his posture changed, from guarded and wary, back to loose and open. "Of course. That must be it."

She bit down on her lip. She wished she could have simply come out with it, but she did not know if it was safe to do so. She couldn't rush into things, no matter how tempting. The last thing she wanted was to put them both in danger. She could hardly save Keith if she ended up brainwashed herself.

"Now," Allura began, holding out her hand once more, "-I believe you had something you wished to show me?"

Keith hesitated a tick before he took her hand. Secretly, she had been hoping that it would happen again, but she was not so lucky the second time around. It was all she could do to hide her disappointment.

"Please," he told her, seeming to breathe a bit easier, "-this way."

Allura complied, carefully following him down the steps which seemed to lead into some sort of inner courtyard. Turning her gaze briefly skyward, she noted that they appeared to be within the confines of the mountain itself, but that it had been carved so that it allowed for a good degree of light to enter. She had to admit, it was impressive.

Even more impressive was the garden.

It was vast, far vaster than she would have thought at first glance. There were all manner of flowers, and trees too- fruit-bearing ones, if their sweet scents were anything to go by. It truly was beautiful- enough so that for a moment, it took her breath away.

Then she caught sight of the white-clad servants tending to it, and she was struck with a sharp reminder as to where she was. Right. No matter how beautiful it was, she could not allow herself to forget for an instant that it was built on the backs of something horrid.

That said, she still had a part to play. So she simply proffered Keith a smile. "It's lovely."

"It is the Queen's personal garden." He explained, a hint of excitement to his voice. "Aside from her, only the gardeners and we _amabilia_ are allowed inside."

Allura blinked. "Is it alright to bring me here then?"

Lifting a hand, he pressed a finger against his lips, a sly smile visible beneath his veil. "What she does not know will not hurt her. You are royalty too. It suffices."

Again, Allura blinked. The decision to bring her here seemed to be some form of independent thought. She found herself again questioning how exactly the hive mind worked- was she privy to the thoughts and feelings of all those under her command, or was it more complicated than that?

If those caught in her thrall were not simply puppets... perhaps she could work with that.

Still, it was increasingly clear that she needed to find out more. Lotor had admitted that he had spent as little time as possible around those under her thrall, so other than the fact that they unfailingly did whatever she commanded them to, he didn't know much about them.

"You are certain she will not find out?" Allura inquired. "I would hate to sour our chances at an alliance."

"It will be our little secret." Keith promised her.

He sounded quite certain that he had the agency to keep it one. Either he was not aware, or it was true that the Queen did not have the means to access what those under her thrall were thinking. It also implied that they possessed the ability to do so for themselves, at least to a degree. She suspected that perhaps the _amabilia_ were allowed a measure of free will that the rest were not- ironic, since the role they had been cast in made them seem more like prisoners than all the rest.

Which was not to say it was _true_ free will. It was not by Keith's will that he had lead them here- it was by _Kallium's_. And Kallium was nothing more than a fictitious personality crafted by the Queen- so even if he _did_ have control of his own actions, it was still very much like the Queen was guiding them all.

But perhaps she could find a way to use this.

"I suppose I will have to trust that, then." Allura said. "Now, what else do you have to show me?"

* * *

"We will come to collect you once it is time for the evening meal."

With those words, Keith departed her presence, leaving her alone in the royal guest quarters. Exhaling, she sunk down onto the bed, grateful for the moment of reprieve. Dealing with Keith had been admittedly _exhausting_ , watching him behave so completely out of character.

Touching one of her earrings, she frowned. She knew she should report back to the others with what she had learned, but she wasn't certain if she was prepared for that just yet. She was loathe to tell the paladins just how deeply effected Keith was by the Queen's brainwashing.

So instead she lay back on the bed, fixing her gaze on the ceiling. The room was certainly lavish, even more so than her room on the Castle. She wondered where it all came from- if it had been made here, or brought in from elsewhere.

Closing her eyes, Allura drew in a deep breath. She could hardly afford to just lie here, exhausted though she was. Pushing herself up off the bed, she made her way towards the room's balcony, which overlooked the city below. There, she could make out the shape of people going about their business, as if for all the world all of this were _normal_.

Shaking her head, she wandered back inside. At least she had the lay of the place now. It might come in handy later.

She just wished it all weren't so _Altean_.

It was strange, how strongly the Queen clung to the trappings of Altean society- or at least, _ancient_ Altean society. Being here was akin to being in a time capsule- a fine choice of words, seeing as she herself was technically ten thousand deca-phoebs old.

Perhaps it was fitting. If it was an Altean who had created this monster, then it should be an Altean who would finally bring an end to her reign. Though she was loathe to confront the Queen directly, she would if she had to- if that was what it took to save Keith.

 _Keith_. Closing her eyes, Allura felt her shoulders slump. She hoped there was a way to save him, and that he was not stuck like this for the rest of his life. That was too cruel a fate.

Opening her eyes, Allura stared down at her hand. He _had_ reacted to her touch, though. That had to mean _something_.

He'd asked if he _knew_ her.

Perhaps that meant all hope was not lost. Perhaps somewhere, deep down, there was still something of Keith to be drawn out.

Kallium was very clearly _not_ Keith. The more she spoke with him, the more that had become painfully clear. He was... _cheerful_ , she supposed. _Polite_ , where Keith could be rough, even abrasive at times. He even balked at the idea of violence, paling when she had inquired if he'd ever had any interest in combat.

It would be comical, were the circumstances not so dire.

Dropping her hand, she pressed it against her bayard, still hidden in her skirts. It provided her with a small measure of comfort, an assurance that she could get through this.

She had failed Keith once, by failing to stop him from drifting away from the paladins. She had lead him indirectly to this fate, and she would do whatever she must to set it right.

* * *

A light knock on her door roused her from her thoughts. Lifting her head, she noticed that the sun had begun to set- she must have been so deeply lost in thought, that she had lost track of the passage of time.

There was just _so much_ that needed to be considered.

But for now, she turned in the chair, so that she faced towards the door, rather than away from it. Resting her hands in her lap, she sat up straight, proper, like her mother had once taught her. "Come in."

There was a slight pause, before the door opened, and Keith stepped inside. He bowed his head, but not nearly quick enough for her to notice the lack of veil. She nearly wished he had kept it. It had served as something of a shield. Without it, she could clearly see his face- along with his blank, glassy eyes.

She fought back a shudder, and instead forced a smile. "Kallium. Is it time for the evening meal already?"

"We are to bring you to the Queen's private hall." Keith told her. "We have brought a change of attire."

Something in her froze at that. There was indeed a bundle of cloth in his arms- she had been so fixed on his face, that she had nearly missed it. "Come again?"

"The Queen wishes it." Keith simply said. "We can assist-"

"No!" Allura quickly cut him off, her cheeks turning bright red. "No, that will be quite alright. I have gotten quite used to changing on my own, there will be no need for any assistance."

Keith frowned briefly, tilting his head. "There are accessories-"

"Then you may help me with them _after_ I put on the gown." Allura told him. She was hardly going to allow him to do something that would be mortifying for them _both_ down the road. What dignity Keith had left, she would aim to preserve.

Keith stared at her for a tick longer, before he bowed his head. "If that is what you wish."

"Yes, please." Allura told him, standing. Quickly crossing the room, she accepted the bundle of cloth from him, accessories and all. "Do you think you could perhaps wait outside?"

Keith blinked, lifting his head. This close, she could see just how utterly blank his eyes were, as if his very soul had been sucked out of him. In a sense, she supposed it had. The Queen had truly known what she was doing when she had given him a new name.

She refused to use it, at least not mentally. The person she was speaking to may be Kallium, but she would never forget that the one she _should_ be speaking to was _Keith_.

There was a power in that, too.

(Also... was that eyeshadow? _Lavender_ eyeshadow? At least it looked nice on him, she supposed.)

"We understand." Keith said after a moment. "Please call for us when you are ready."

With that, he ducked back outside. Letting out a deep breath, she stared down at the bundle of fabric in her arms. Setting it down on the bed, she placed the accessories aside, unfolding the gown- which she had to admit, was exquisite.

It was also exactly the same color scheme as the Queen's.

Allura frowned, narrowing her eyes. It was difficult to say if this were merely an act of vanity, or if it were a hint of something larger. She didn't like it, but she supposed that refusing to wear it wasn't an option.

She made haste to change, careful to hide her bayard somewhere it was unlikely to be seen. The dress fit, though it was a bit loose around the waist- but for a borrowed garment, that was to be expected. Exhaling, she stared at her reflection in the grand mirror, feeling a sudden unexpected longing for her paladin armor.

"You can come back in." Allura called, once she was certain everything was in order.

There was another pause, before Keith did just that. He smiled upon seeing her change of clothes. "The Queen will be most pleased."

Yes, she supposed she would be, Allura dryly thought.

"It is a lovely gown." Allura said. "The royal tailor must be quite skilled."

Keith hummed, seeming to busy himself with the accessories that she had admittedly forgotten all about. Right. She had agreed to allow him to help with those. She forced herself to deal with it, holding her head high as she let _Keith_ of all people help gussy her up. He didn't notice her hesitation in the least, for which she supposed she was grateful.

"Will we be discussing the matter of an alliance at dinner?" Allura inquired, lifting up her hair to allow him to fix a necklace in place, a pretty thing with deep purple stones set into the pendent. Thankfully, it did not seem as if there were any earrings to go along with the gown- she was loathe to part with the pair Pidge had made for her.

"We do not know. We only know that she has gathered the members of the nobility to meet with you." Keith admitted. "The Queen has always said that we do not need to worry about such matters as politics."

She frowned a little at that. "You're not the least bit curious?"

Keith merely smiled, the expression all wrong on his features. "Why?"

She didn't have an answer to that. _Amabilia_ , she reminded herself. Ornaments. Their role was to be seen, not to think.

"Well _I_ would be." Allura said simply. "I could never stand not knowing what was going on in my father's throne room."

"We are certain the Queen would love to hear such tales." Keith told her. "Come, all is in order now. We cannot keep her waiting."

"Yes, I suppose not." Allura observed.

She allowed Keith to guide her once more through the halls of the palace. Now clad in a gown that was not her own, she truly began to feel as if she was in enemy territory. But she had been captured and brought to Zarkon's Central Command once, and they had escaped from there, so she was hardly about to let _this_ get to her.

The Queen's private hall was far smaller than the grand throne room she had been brought to earlier. It had also not been included in the palace tour. She supposed there were other such places that Keith had left out. She _had_ asked to see his quarters, so that she might know where to find him in the event of an emergency, but he had balked at the idea, saying that a servant's quarters were no place for one of royal blood.

She hadn't been able to convince him otherwise, sadly. She'd learned, at the very least, that all the _amabilia_ seemed to reside together, but not much more than that.

Other than the Queen herself, who was seated at the very head of the table, there were others- faux-nobles that she dimly recognized from earlier, sitting down the length of the table. Each had a single _amabilia_ standing in waiting behind them, their eyes closed, heads bowed, and hands clasped in front of them. They were all without veils.

At least they were allowed _some_ measure of dignity. She couldn't help but pity poor Mene, who had been seated on the Queen's lap, presumably so that she might continue her duty of being used as the Queen's mouthpiece.

"Princess Allura," sure enough, the Queen's words were once again spoken by Mene, "-it is an honor to have you join us this evening."

"The honor is all mine." Giving the Queen a gracious bow, Allura forced herself to smile. "I must thank you for this generous hospitality, your majesty."

"It is rare that we receive a guest of your status, Princess." The Queen smiled, revealing far too many teeth even for a mouth of that size. "Please, sit."

She did so, taking the only chair left, the one at the opposite end of the table from the Queen. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Keith took up position behind her, his posture mirroring the rest of the _amabilia_.

"I do not suppose you have summoned me here to discuss a possible alliance." Allura ventured.

Stroking Mene's chin, the Queen seemed to stare at her. She suddenly understood where the feeling was coming from- if the Queen was watching her, she was doing so _through_ Mene. Right now, the Puigan was serving as if she were an extension of the Queen, rather than her own being.

It was with a shudder that she realized that _that_ was likely the true role of the amabilia.

Thankfully, it only seemed to be possible while she was touching them directly. In other words, vast as her power was, even it had its limits.

"In time, we will discuss it." The Queen said simply. "But a proper reception must be in order first. You shall join me in tomorrow's procession, so that all might know you."

It was not a request, Allura realized, but rather a command. She was not certain if she liked the idea of being paraded through the streets of the city alongside the Queen, but it would at least give her the chance to familiarize herself with it.

"I would be delighted." Allura lied. "If the city is half as wonderful as your palace, I am certain I will enjoy myself immensely."

"Wonderful!" The Queen declared, lifting a hand in another grand, theatrical gesture. "Now then, let us feast!"

At her command, the doors to the private hall were thrown open, a stream of servants emerging from within, all carrying platter after platter of food. Within a few doboshes, the table was set, a meal arranged at every seat.

The _amabilia_ \- Keith included- began to move- fluid, yet somehow almost mechanical. She abruptly realized that their movements were not only identical, but that they were all completely in sync with one another. Each removed a bottle of nunvill from where the servants had set them, pouring a glass and offering it to the person they were assigned to. In Keith's case, that was her.

Accepting the glass, she smiled at him. "Thank you."

This time, he did not respond.

* * *

She got through the meal, though part of her was unsure how.

She had been wary at first, hesitant to eat any of the food. But she supposed if the Queen intended to kill her, she could have done it long before now. Likewise, if it was her intent to capture her, she could have again done it before this.

(It had been delicious, but it seemed to have _lacked_ something. She just wasn't sure what.)

With the meal finished, Keith escorted her back to the room. Almost as soon as they had left the private dining hall, he had once again grown more animated, less of a tool, and more of a person. The closer he was to the Queen, the stronger the effect she seemed to have on him- she would have to be mindful of that in the future.

All too soon, they had returned to her quarters. She felt a bubbling sense of frustration- she had barely even begun to scratch the surface today, and though she had time, it was frustrating to merely sit around and do nothing.

"We bid you goodnight, Allura." Keith bowed his head. "We will come to retrieve you in the morning."

She would have smiled, or at the very least tried to fake it, but frankly, she was exhausted. The day had left her drained. "Thank you."

Seeming to notice, Keith tilted his head. "Is everything alright, Allura?"

"I am fine," Allura lied, "-just a bit tired."

Keith frowned, looking slightly unconvinced. He didn't push it, however- she didn't know if it was simply because he didn't care that much, or if he was simply bound to whatever she told him. She suspected it might be the latter, which only made it all the worse.

"We shall allow you to retire, then." Keith said. "The servants have taken the courtesy of laying out garments for you to sleep in."

"That is very thoughtful of them." Allura said, barely stifling a yawn. "Thank you. I shall accept your gracious offer and retire a bit early."

Keith bowed his head, clasping his hands in front of him. "We will see you in the morning, Allura. May you have good dreams."

 _Good dreams_. Somehow she doubted it.

"Thank you," she said instead, "-I am certain that I will."

Turning to enter her quarters, she paused, feeling a slight tug at the sleeve of her borrowed gown. Blinking, she glanced back, surprised to find that Keith was grasping the edge of it- and what's more, that he barely even seemed to notice he was doing it.

His hand, she quickly realized, was trembling.

Looking up at him, she watched as realization washed over his features, and for a tick, she dared to hope that _maybe_ -

-and then he snatched his hand back, horrified. "We are sorry. We do not know why we did that. It was a mistake."

Swallowing, Allura tried to keep herself composed. "There is no need to apologize, Kallium. It is quite alright."

Had that been Keith? The _real_ Keith? Was he still somewhere in there, only unable to control his own body?

"No, no." Keith repeated, backing away. He looked frantic, almost _afraid_. "That was not alright. We apologize. Please do not tell the Queen."

"I won't." Allura quickly promised. "I swear to you, she will not hear a word of it from me."

All at once, relief washed over his features. "Thank you, thank you Allura."

Allura's brows drew together, staring at him in puzzlement. Why was he so afraid? For all that what the Queen was doing to them was horrid, she at least did not seem the type to conduct physical violence against them. "Is everything alright? You seem... _distraught_."

Keith shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and for a tick, she nearly regretted asking. She wasn't used to seeing him so weak and delicate- it went against everything she knew about him. If someone were to raise a hand against him, she did not doubt he would be utterly defenseless.

"Kallium is... _imperfect_." He muttered, gazing at the floor, sounding so ashamed of himself. "Sometimes we hear things that no one has said. Sometimes we do things we do not mean to do. It upsets the Queen to hear this. She mustn't know we have done it again."

"Please," he pleaded with her, in spite of the fact that she had already given her promises, "-all we want is to be perfect, like Kallium's siblings. Do not tell her majesty."

She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him that it was a _good_ thing he was imperfect. It meant that he- that Keith was still in there somewhere, still fighting in his own way.

"Kallium," a voice called from down the hall, a lone _amabilia_ standing towards the end, "-will you be much longer with the princess? We must put her majesty to bed."

Keith startled, looking towards the _amabilia_. She frowned, drawing closer, and she recognized her as Calla. "Are you alright? Did it happen again?"

Keith merely gave a weak nod. "Please do not tell."

She wasn't certain if he was speaking to her, or to Calla, but judging from the way she came to his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she assumed it was to Calla. "We will not breathe a word of it. We promise."

She had to admit, it was touching, if not a bit awkward to watch. Either way, it was clear that she had missed her chance. "I will not say a word either."

Keith looked up at her, seeming so hopeful that something in her nearly broke. "You are not disappointed in Kallium?"

"Hardly." Allura said, resolute. On the contrary, it was encouraging. "You have been nothing but gracious in attending to my needs."

At once, Keith seemed to relax. "Thank you, Allura. You are kind."

Oh. It felt strange to hear Keith tell her that, even if it wasn't wholly him she was speaking to. Still, she managed to actually force a smile that time, if only to reassure this strange, fragile imposter that now dwelled within his skin.

"Come," Calla said, lightly stroking Keith's hair in a comforting gesture, "-let us take the long way to her majesty's quarters. That should give you time to calm down."

Keith merely nodded, giving her faint smile. She watched as the two left, hand in hand. It was a strange, disquieting sight to be sure, but no stranger and more disquieting than anything else she had seen today.

She _had_ to find a way to fix this.


	5. kingdom of horrors

Hello, back at it again with chapter five! Thankfully this one ended up being more cooperative in terms of length than the previous chapter. Sometimes I just have a habit of being carried away whenever I'm allowed to world build! Oh well, it's fun, so in the end, I guess it doesn't really matter, does it? That said, thanks for reading! See you next update!

* * *

 **long live the queen**

 **chapter five**

 **kingdom of horrors**

* * *

Some part of her knew that she was dreaming.

It was hardly the _only_ explanation for why she found herself floating above her own slumbering form- just the explanation she preferred. And given the nightmares that she had been plagued with this past phoeb, she expected that _something_ would likely happen when she drifted off to sleep this night- she just didn't know what.

"You shouldn't have come here."

Allura froze, feeling her spectral form turn. She knew that voice.

"Keith?" She called out, frantically searching for any sign of the paladin turned Blade, but found none. "Is that you?"

The _real_ you, she wanted to say. It sounded like him- but so too did Kallium, and they were far from the same. They merely only inhabited the same body.

"Why are you even here?"

The voice seemed to come from behind her, but as Allura snapped her head around, she found the space empty. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned her darkened chambers for any trace of the one who spoke. If this was some kind of shared dream brought on by the paladin bond, then surely...

"I'll tell you," Allura said slowly, "-but only if you come out."

She swore Keith huffed, though she still couldn't see him. "I can't."

"You can't?" Allura repeated. "What do you mean, you _can't_?"

"You're the one who knows about this type of thing." Keith said. "You figure it out."

Pursing her lips, Allura narrowed her eyes. For someone she had come here to rescue, he was being awfully rude. But she supposed that made sense- being unable to control your own body did sound like it was the sort of thing that would make a person irritable.

That irritation alone was enough to convince her that whoever she was speaking to, it was in fact, the real Keith.

"You've been calling to me." Allura said. "In my dreams."

There was a slight pause, before Keith's disembodied voice spoke again. "Not deliberately."

"Regardless if it was on purpose or not, I came." Allura stated. "I heard all about the situation from Kolivan."

"If you heard that much, then why did you even bother?" Keith snapped. "He should have told you this place was unsafe. You should have just left me here."

"Surely you cannot mean that." Allura said, appalled at the very thought.

"Maybe I do." Keith said. "You don't understand what the Queen is capable of. You should go now, before she wakes up. It might be your only chance."

"And leave you here?" Allura asked. "As some overly adorned wallflower of a servant? That cannot be how you want to spend the rest of your life."

"Of course it's not!" Keith snapped again, more harshly this time. "Do you think I like this? All I can do is watch, and even then I'm only conscious barely even part of the time. I can't even control my own body for more than a few seconds."

Allura narrowed her eyes. She had suspected as much, but it was nice to have confirmation. "So that _was_ you."

Keith instantly clammed up, like he realized he'd said too much. Out of the corner of her eyes, something briefly flickered into her line of vision, but it was gone by the time she looked in that direction. Dimly, it dawned on her that perhaps the reason why she was unable to actually see Keith even though she appeared to have a physical form of her own was because his consciousness wasn't anywhere near strong enough to produce such a thing.

"You reached out to me." Allura said.

"That wasn't- look, you have to leave." Keith said. " _Please_."

It wasn't like Keith at all to beg, but that was exactly what he was doing now. She frowned, recalling the way his hand had trembled as he grasped her sleeve.

The realization hit her like a wave. Keith was absolutely terrified, wasn't he? _Of course_ he was- if he still possessed enough consciousness to be aware of his own state of affairs, then he had to be absolutely out of his mind with fear. Even Keith was not so stoic that the loss of control over himself wouldn't produce some kind of result.

For some reason, she'd just expected it to be limited to anger. _Fear_ had never dawned on her.

"I will do no such thing." Allura stated, puffing out her chest. "I came here to rescue you, and that is exactly what I intend on doing."

There was another long pause, before Keith's voice finally replied. "I didn't ask you to. Just leave, Allura. Go back to the paladins and tell them to just move on."

"Not without you." Allura told him firmly.

Keith audibly growled, equal parts frustration and desperation. "Please, Allura. Now that you're here, the Queen isn't going to let you leave that easily. Voltron can't afford to lose you."

Allura narrowed her eyes. "But it _can_ afford to lose you?"

"I'm not a paladin anymore." Keith said, just as firmly. "The universe doesn't need me. But it needs _you_."

Allura froze. Is that really what he thought? That he mattered so little in the grand scheme of things, that he was simply expendable?

"This isn't about the universe, Keith." Allura told him. "This is about you."

"Yeah, well," Keith said, "-I'm not sure if I'm worth it either."

She opened her mouth to say something, only to realize with a shock that she was no longer floating over herself. Slowly blinking, she held up a hand, staring up at the ceiling.

Oh. She'd woken up.

Lowering her hand, she turned over on her side. For once, the contents of her dreams weren't fading- perhaps because they had been so vivid this time. Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep, shaky breath. It should have comforted her to know that Keith was still in there, but they way he was acting... she wondered where it had all gone so wrong.

No, that was a lie. She knew exactly where it had all gone wrong- with Shiro's disappearance. She had thought that with Shiro back, things would begin to get better again. Instead, it only seemed as if they had gotten worse.

Now Keith was trapped here, his remaining consciousness so slight that he couldn't even manifest a physical form within their shared dreamspace- and in spite of all that, he was telling her to _leave_. Alone, without him.

He was clearly terrified, and yet... and yet he wanted her to abandon him to that same fate. All because he didn't think he was worth the trouble.

Opening her eyes, Allura pushed herself up into a sitting position. Sliding her feet out of bed, she made her way to the balcony, a stream of sunlight meeting her eyes as she threw the doors open. It was just starting to peek out beyond the horizon, heralding the start of a new day.

She watched it rise, drawing resolve from it. Regardless of what Keith wanted, she had come here to rescue him- and that would be exactly what she would do.

Because contrary to what he thought, he was absolutely worth the risk.

* * *

By the time Keith came to retrieve her, she had already gotten ready for the day. She didn't want to risk a repeat of the previous night's offer.

The first thing she noticed was that although his attire was similar to yesterday's, the color scheme was different- crimson and gold, compared to the previous day's lavender and cream. There were still jewels dangling from his ears and throat, but they were now glittering red stones, as opposed to purple, and the more plain jewelry was now gold, as opposed to yesterday's silver.

He was not wearing a veil, at least, not at the moment. There was some significance to that, she was sure, but she had not yet been here quite long enough to puzzle it all out.

He tilted his head upon entering, peering at her curiously. "Do you always rise this early?"

If he recalled anything from the previous night's dream, he did not let it show. She had no way of telling if Keith- the _real_ Keith- was even currently conscious or not- he had admitted himself that this wasn't always the case.

"Sometimes," Allura told him, "-though not always."

Keith bowed his head. "We will be sure to remember."

Allura winced a bit at that. She wished she had some way to explain to him that she did not require his assistance, at least, not in dressing herself, but she couldn't think of a single one that wouldn't somehow link itself back to her actual reason for being here. Not only would it be _absolutely mortifying_ , but it would risk exposing her bayard as well.

"So," Allura began, deftly changing the subject, "-I suppose you are here to collect me for the morning meal?"

She hoped that she did not need to change her clothes for it. She had already dressed herself in her own Altean gown, rather than the one she had been given last night. Compared to that, it truly felt as if it were battle armor.

"Her majesty has requested that you join her." Keith informed her.

"Of course." Allura stated, rising to her feet. "I would be honored."

It was a lie- in truth, being around the Queen only made her nervous. But it was not as if she could refuse her invitations- she had to act the part of her guest, or risk being exposed.

"What about you?" Allura inquired. "Will you not be joining us?"

Keith blinked, tilting his head as if he did not understand the question. Likely he didn't. "Servants do not eat from the same table as royalty."

Right. Of course.

"Oh, I see." Allura frowned. "I suppose you have already eaten, then."

"We rise early," Keith stated- and then, with the faintest hint of a grin, "-much like yourself. There is much to do before her majesty wakes, and we must be prepared."

"Speaking of her majesty," Allura began, thinking best how to phrase her question, "-might I inquire how things went after that? I hope she did not find out about your... _mistake_."

Keith blinked, appearing surprised by the question. "O-oh. Yes, we are fine. She did not find out."

Allura beamed- and for once, the expression was genuine, if not wholly for the reasons that she chose to let on. "Wonderful! I would hate for you to end up being punished for something so minor."

"Punished?" Keith blinked, looking almost appalled, and for a tick, she wondered if she had the wrong idea. "Oh no! Her majesty does not _punish_. When Kallium is broken, she helps to fix him."

Allura frowned, tilting her head. She didn't like the sound of being _fixed_. "If she doesn't punish you for it, then why were you so afraid last night?"

"We," Keith began, his gaze downcast, as if it were something he should be ashamed of, "-we do not want to disappoint her majesty. She has done much for us."

Allura's frown lingered for a tick, before she opted to accept that. If Keith's- or _Kallium's_ , she supposed- fear of disappointing the Queen kept him from reporting when things did not seem quite right to him, then as far as she was concerned, that was a good thing. She could only imagine what being _fixed_ involved- likely, he would only become more entangled in the web of lies that the Queen had created around his assumed persona.

"For what it is worth, Kallium," Allura began, giving him a soft smile, "-I do not think you are broken."

Keith looked up, his expression an equal mixture of surprise and awe. "Oh... oh! You truly are kind, Allura. These words of praise will be taken deep into Kallium's heart."

He sounded so sincere- and perhaps _he_ was. She only wished that she could get through to _Keith's_ heart just as easily.

"Now," Allura began, forcing herself to maintain her smile, "-I suppose we should not keep the Queen waiting for much longer."

* * *

If the Queen was even the slightest bit perturbed by their late arrival, she did not let it show. Then again, Allura wondered if she would even be able to tell- it was exceedingly difficult to gather any information from a face that possessed no eyes. All she knew was that she did not act like it.

"Princess Allura," the Queen spoke, her words again being conveyed by Mene, seated dutifully in her lap once again, "-I trust that you slept well last night."

She had expected that Keith would lead her to the same dining hall from last night, but she was quickly proven wrong. Instead, she was lead to the upper levels of the palace, and brought out onto a grand balcony, one that overlooked the city. From here, she could see it's citizens milling about, carrying on with all manners of early morning activities.

Keith and Mene aside, she was also alone with the Queen.

She was clad in a gown of crimson and gold, much like she suspected she would be. Mene was dressed in a fashion similar to Keith, down to the brilliant crimson eyeshadow that traced her eyes, and the crimson polish on her nails. Whatever the Queen wore, it seemed the _amabilia_ dressed to match.

"Yes, quite." Allura told her. "Your accommodations have been most generous."

"Excellent." The Queen sounded pleased- or at least, Mene did. Though she supposed at the moment, they were one and the same. "Please, sit. I thought we would take our morning meal overlooking the city."

Allura did as she was instructed, taking the only other chair. It was almost comical how much smaller it was in comparison to the Queen's own- but it was difficult to imagine her massive form fitting into one her size. Lotor had mentioned that the Mad Alchemist had likely used Altean DNA to help stabilize the creature- for all the good _that_ had done- so she could not help but wonder if her size were natural, or if she was perhaps making herself appear larger than she actually was.

She did not miss the way Keith took up a position next to her chair, on her right hand side so that he would not obscure her view. He bowed his head, clasping his hands in front of him, and proceeded to remain perfectly still, as if he had been frozen in place.

"The view is lovely, your majesty." Allura told her.

"I thought you would find it as such." The Queen smiled, idly stroking Mene's hair. "I trust that Kallium has served you well."

Keith did not even stir at the mention of his false name.

"Yes, of course." Allura smiled. "Kallium has been a delight."

The Queen hummed- a deep, guttural sound that she realized was coming from the creature herself. Lifting a hand, she beckoned Keith towards her. He approached without a trace of hesitation, kneeling by her chair with his head bowed. It was all she could do to force herself not to look away as the Queen buried her hand in his hair, idly stroking it until she managed to produce a low rumbling from his chest.

She wasn't even aware he could _make_ that sound.

"I am pleased to hear it." The Queen stated- and again, to her great relief, it was still Mene whom she used to deliver her words. "He is beautiful, isn't he?"

"I- yes." Allura hesitated, wondering briefly if Keith was at all aware of anything that was going on at the moment. He certainly didn't _look_ it, instead leaning deep into the Queen's massive hand, eyes closed in what could only be described as pure contentment.

It was embarrassing just to watch.

"I cannot help but notice that his hair is shorter than the rest." Allura noted.

"Hm?" The Queen absently said. "Oh yes. There was a small accident. It will grow back with time."

Pursing her lips, Allura narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. So she was keeping up the farce even around her- that was interesting to note.

"I trust that is not a compliant...?" The Queen asked, tilting her head slightly. To her horror, she watched as both Mene and Keith alike mimicked the action, both of their gazes now fixed on her.

"Hardly." Allura said quickly, hastily masking her reaction. "Kallium's service has been exceptional."

"Wonderful." The Queen stated- and to her great relief, finally drew her hand away from Keith. As he rose to his feet, she felt herself breathe a little easier. "Kallium, if you would be so kind as to inform the servants that Princess Allura and I are ready to partake our morning meal?"

Keith bowed his head. "As you wish."

Allura watched him leave out of the corner of her eye, feeling her gut clench. Something about being alone with the Queen set her on edge- even if in truth, in his current state Keith wasn't exactly all that reliable as an ally.

"They are... very devoted to you." Allura noted, her gaze flickering towards Mene. "Kallium tells me that it is considered the highest honor to be selected as an amabilia."

"Indeed." The Queen remarked, thoughtfully stroking Mene's shoulder, where she rested her hand. "To be an amabilia is to serve me in the highest of fashions. All who live here desire the honor, but it is only granted to a select few."

 _The pretty ones_ , Allura mentally noted. Another sign of the Queen's vanity, to be sure.

Keith returned after a dobosh, white clad servants trailing behind in his wake. She watched as they set the table, their movements fluid, yet robotic. They quickly finished their work, and were gone almost as soon as they arrived. It was with some relief that Keith resumed his position at her side, rather than the Queen's. The further away he was from her, the better she felt.

"Now," the Queen said, "-we have a busy day ahead of us. Let us eat, so that we may begin preparation for the procession in earnest. My people have all heard of your arrival. They are looking rather forward to seeing you."

Allura faked a smile as best she could. "I am looking forward to it as well."

* * *

When she returned to her quarters, there was another gown waiting for her. It was splendid, the detail work on the bodice undeniably exquisite.

It was also crimson and gold.

"I suppose I am to wear this, then?" Allura inquired, peering back towards Keith.

He smiled at her, far more lively than he had been in the Queen's presence. "It is her majesty's wish."

A wish that she could not refuse, Allura knew. Running her hand down the dress, she narrowed her eyes, wondering what game she was playing. It was clear that the Queen had a number of concessions to vanity, as monstrous as her appearance was.

Whatever it was, she didn't like it. It was as if she were trying to leave her stamp on her, as she had with all of those who lived here. But if she wanted to have any chance at saving Keith, then she had no choice but to go along with it.

She somehow managed to convince Keith to wait outside again, though he seemed a sight more stubborn about it this time. He would thank her later, she knew. Changing into the gown, Allura stared at her reflection in the mirror, noting that the fit was much better this time. Perhaps they had used the previous gown to tailor this one to be more her size.

Once again, she touched her concealed bayard, drawing strength from it.

It would take more than a simple dress to intimidate her- even if she knew it was more than just a mere gown. Squaring her shoulders, Allura held her head high. Whatever new horrors this procession brought with it, she would be ready for them.

She had no other choice.

There was a knock on her door, and Allura lifted her head. "I'm finished. You may come in."

A few ticks passed before Keith shuffled back into the room. He frowned slightly at the sight of her- this time, she had fixed the accessories that came with the gown in place herself, all save for the earrings that she had been provided with. She might have escaped them the previous night, but it would appear that she was not half as fortunate today.

Thankfully, they seemed to go unnoticed.

"Oh," Keith said, sounding so disheartened, "-did you not require Kallium's assistance at all?"

She felt something in her gut clench at the tone, and quickly had to remind herself that allowing him to assist would _not_ actually make Keith happy. She had difficultly picturing him not loathing even a single aspect of his assigned role, much less the new personality that he had been given. It was so... _opposite_ of what she expected from Keith, that she had to wonder if the Queen cared at all about who he had been before he came here.

She suspected not.

Still, she needed to at least be on good terms with... well, _Kallium_ , she supposed. She wanted him to trust her- she could hopefully drag Keith's consciousness out of him without it, but it would nevertheless help.

"It is nothing personal." Allura said quickly. "I have simply become accustomed to dressing myself."

"Oh," Keith tilted his head, those blank eyes peering quizzically at her, "-do you not have any servants, then?"

The question stung slightly. She had once, what felt like a long time ago now. In truth, she knew that it was- but for her, those ten thousand years had passed in the blink of an eye.

Granted, they had never assisted her with getting dressed, save for more complex gowns meant for specific ceremonies, and even then, such occasions were rare. But still- she did have them once- even though her memories of them were starting to grow dim. She could still recall their names and faces, but for how much longer, she wondered.

She tried not to think on how they had all died.

"Once," Allura finally said, "-but that was before the war."

Keith's brows knit together, not seeming to understand. "Where did they go?"

Allura blinked, unsure of what to say to that. She thought it would have been clear that they had long since passed, but... well, she would not be all that shocked to discover if the Queen were purposefully limiting the intelligence of the amabilia.

"They passed on, a long time ago." Allura told him.

Keith tilted his head, the crimson jewels that dangled from his ears making a faint sound as he did so. "Passed on?"

Her throat felt dry, a knot of concern forming in the pit of her stomach. Surely it couldn't be...

"They died." Allura said flatly. "All of them, along with the rest of Altea."

She expected... she didn't know what. Sympathy, perhaps. But Keith only continued to look confused, as if he didn't- or far more likely- _couldn't_ understand.

"Do you," Allura hesitated, "-do you not understand what _death_ is?"

" _Death_ ," Keith repeated, as if it were the first time the word had ever touched his lips, a fact which she very much knew was not true, "-no. We do not know. What is it?"

How did she even answer that? Allura had never had to explain the concept of death to anyone, least of all someone who should have already been familiar with it. Was it simply a subject which the Queen did not want the amabilia to think about? She had no reason to doubt that she could control them to such an extent.

Or was it something else far more insidious?

Ever since she had seen Calla, she had suspected that something was amiss. While it was true that Trigel's kind lived for nearly as long as Alteans did, even if she were to assume that she had arrived here shortly before the war began, there was no possible way she could have survived for ten thousand years- especially not appearing as young as she did.

Not without help.

"Death," Allura began, each word out of her mouth like a weight, "-is when people come to the end of their life. They cease to exist."

"Oh," Keith said, "-that does not happen here. It sounds inconvenient."

Sometimes, Allura thought- sometimes she hated to be proven right. Not only did the Queen rob those under her thrall of their freedom, she didn't even allow them the escape of a natural death. She was somehow even more of a heinous monster than she could have ever imagined.

"Yes," Allura swallowed, not knowing what else to say to that, "-inconvenient."

* * *

"Ah, Princess Allura! So good of you to join us!"

"Ambassador Oraito," Allura offered the white clad man a weak smile, "-a pleasure to see you again."

She hadn't seen the ambassador at last night's dinner. Perhaps his role as the ambassador prevented him from also holding a role as a noble. She'd yet to fine tune her understanding of how exactly roles were assigned and managed, but she imagined understanding would come with time.

Still... looking towards the Queen, Allura narrowed her eyes. _Time_ might not be a luxury she could afford. Keith had seemed quite convinced that the Queen had no intentions of letting her leave. She didn't know what basis that was on- Lotor had done much the same once himself, and he had clearly been able to leave.

All the same, she knew she couldn't afford to let her guard down.

Looking towards Keith, she briefly wondered if his consciousness was awake. She had no way of telling, and somehow she suspected that he was unlikely to give any indication in the Queen's presence.

Not unless he wanted to be _fixed_.

She narrowed her eyes at the thought, briefly wondering just how connected Keith and Kallium were to one another- or if any such connection existed at all. She had not yet had the chance to ask.

"Princess?" Oraito's monotone voice broke her out of her reverie. "Is something the matter?"

Startled, Allura blinked, before she forced herself to smile. The last thing she wanted to do was to draw unwarranted suspicion towards herself. "Just thinking, that's all. Nothing to worry about. Will you be leading today's procession?"

"It is our duty." Oraito informed her. "To herald the coming of her majesty... it is an honor."

Allura frowned slightly. It wasn't quite the role of the an ambassador, but she supposed that he likely didn't see much use. She nearly pitied him- of all things, to be cast into a role that was virtually useless at the best of times seemed like an awful fate in and of itself.

"I am certain it is." Allura said. "I look forward to taking part."

"Allura," Keith suddenly spoke, drawing her attention back towards him, "-we must join the others. Oraito will take you to her majesty."

"Oh," Allura blinked, before slowly nodding, "-yes, of course."

Keith gave her a small bow, before he parted from her. She watched as he joined the other amabilia, seamlessly blending in with them as if he had always been one of them. She supposed that to all those involved, he had. There was a sense of familiarity among them that Keith had never possessed with the other paladins- not even Shiro. They touched one another so casually and with such ease, that if she had come here knowing nothing at all, she might have even been fooled. She watched as they helped Keith fix a crimson veil in place, speaking among one another in hushed tones, rife with excitement.

She forced herself to look away.

"Please, princess," Oraito began, offering her the crook of his arm, "-this way."

She accepted it after a tick, linking her arm with his. She allowed him to lead her towards the Queen, who thus far had largely ignored her presence. She was being tended to by a pair of amabilia, stooped over so that they might reach her head. The pair, one of whom she recognized as Calla, were fixing a golden crown in place on the Queen's head, which they did with a steady hand and practiced ease that didn't seem as if it were merely a product of the hive mind.

Only once the crown was set in place, did the Queen turn to acknowledge her. She lifted a hand- at first, she assumed in greeting, but quickly realized that it was a summoning gesture. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Mene peeled off from the rest of the amabilia, making her way towards the Queen.

It was only once she was in place by her side, that the Queen fully acknowledge her.

"Princess Allura," the Queen spoke, "-you look splendid."

"Not as splendid as you, your highness." Allura lied. "Crimson is a lovely color on you."

Again, the Queen hummed- the same guttural sound that came from deep within her own throat as this morning. "You will walk beside me, in a place of honor."

She could only assume that her flattery had pleased her. Sensing that her words served as a dismissal, she parted from both Oraito and the Queen to find Keith. She stopped, however, hovering on the edge of the cluster of amabilia. Now veiled, it took her a tick to pinpoint him, he blended in so naturally.

It was with a sense of unease that she wondered what would have become of him if that ship _hadn't_ picked up on his distress signal, however briefly. How long would it have taken the Blade of Marmora to track him down? How long would it take them to find him then- assuming that they even _could_.

Would he simply disappear? Would they all move on? Would they defeat the Galra without him, and then deca-phoebs later, arrive here based on rumors of this moon and its monstrous, eternal Queen?

She tried to picture it, and failed. If someone had asked her before this to picture a Keith that was delicate, that abhorred violence, and was content to wile away his hours as a pretty decoration, she wouldn't have been able to. Even now, with that reality staring her in the face, she couldn't imagine it getting even _worse_.

She shook off the thought. There was no point in dwelling on it. Gazing towards Keith, for a tick, he seemed to catch her gaze, meeting her eyes from across the room. She gave him a weak smile, one which he returned, only far brighter. She was quite certain the only time she had seen Keith smile _that_ brightly was right after Hunk had told him some terrible joke. That felt like so long ago- before they had even left Arus. An eternity, almost.

She wondered if they would ever be able to go back to that.

The tick passed, and Keith looked away from her again, turning his attention back towards his fellow amabilia. She watched for a tick longer, before she forced herself to turn away, so that it did not seem as if she was paying too much attention to him. Uncertain of what else to do, she wandered back towards the Queen, watching as the pair of amabilia- now with the assistance of Mene, helped fix a translucent crimson veil to the back of the Queen's crown.

Unlike the ones the amabilia wore, this one merely covered the back of her head, not meant to cover her face. Again, the Queen stooped to make the task easier, and she quickly determined that even if she _had_ truly been infused with Altean DNA at some point in her creation, it was unlikely that she could change her shape.

When the veil was fixed in place, the Queen stood to her full height, easily towering over all those gathered. All at once, a ripple effect washed over the room- the scattered amabilia, who until this point had largely been left to their own devices, all went quiet, and then without a single word, fell into place around the Queen, flanking her in a circular formation.

It took her a tick longer than she wanted to admit to pinpoint Keith. He stood, head slightly bowed, towards the front of the formation, Calla and Mene flanking either side of him. None of them moved, standing stock still- even Oraito, who headed up the entire group as a whole, had frozen utterly in place, as if he were waiting for new orders to be passed down from the Queen.

They _were_ all puppets, Allura realized- but only when the Queen wished it. She could give and take their free will at her whim.

The Queen turned slightly, extending a hand towards her. Without a single word needing to be spoken, the amabilia who blocked her path stepped aside. Drawing in a deep breath, Allura squared her shoulders, making her way towards the Queen's side, stopping where she indicated. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the amabilia who had stepped aside all fell back into place, as if they had never been disturbed.

The Queen, she swore, looked pleased. Fixing her gaze forward, the Queen lifted her arms- all four of them- as if in proclamation.

The Queen could not speak, Lotor had told her. It was why she relied on others to convey her words.

As the Queen opened her mouth, Allura realized with sudden clarity that Lotor likely only ever had half the picture. Because though her voice was harsh and discordant, almost as if there were several contrasting voices speaking all at once, what came out were still perfectly understandable words.

"Today," the Queen spoke, "-we introduce the people of Veritas to the princess!"

As the amabilia cheered the Queen's proclamation, Allura felt eyes on her. Lifting her head, she met Keith's eyes from across the room- only this time, there was no smile. She knew in an instant that the one staring back at her was the same one the red and black lions had accepted as their paladin, and no one else.

For a tick, they locked eyes- and then Keith shuddered, all the hard lines fading from his face. Kallium stared back at her, slightly befuddled, before he quickly darted his gaze away, likely praying that the Queen had not noticed his mistake.

Tonight, Allura decided. If she was going to make a move, it would have to be tonight.

Likely, it could _only_ be tonight.


	6. stranger in your skin

Posting this before I head to the bed for the night! Here's chapter six! I wasn't sure if I would finish it today or not, but I did! Always a good thing. It's been a cold and miserable day over here today, though thankfully tomorrow is looking like it's going to be the polar opposite of that... April! The creek behind my house got up pretty high yesterday, but thankfully it did not flood. It was looking pretty ominous for awhile there, though!

* * *

 **long live the queen**

 **chapter six**

 **stranger in your skin**

* * *

Keith shuddered, feeling his control slipping from him just as quickly as he'd gained it. One second, he was looking at Allura from across the room, and the next, he was feeling slightly panicked, wondering when he had broken out of formation with the others.

Internally, he swore. It must have already been mid-morning if they were readying a procession, and he'd been unconscious the entire time. Even worse, Allura had ignored his warning- what was she even _doing_ , standing that close to the Queen? Didn't she know what kind of danger she was in?

He knew she hadn't been taken yet. If he reached out, he couldn't feel her within the hive mind. It was where he existed the strongest, where his knowledge and skills had been contained, so that the Queen could use them for someone else in the future- or perhaps in the present. If he concentrated, it felt like there were others who shared the same space with him, so maybe she had already gone ahead and distributed what skills she merited as useful to others in the hive mind.

Just not to himself.

His consciousness felt split into two parts, with the strongest being that of Kallium's, the personality that the Queen had created for him. He was the weaker of the two halves, barely even present most of the time. He sensed he wasn't supposed to be present at all, since he'd never seen any of the Queen's other servants be taken by their true selves.

Just him.

No- he was supposed to be buried, deep within the hive mind, where he couldn't get out. _He_ wasn't useful- only the knowledge and skills he possessed were. But no matter how deeply the Queen tried to bury him, he refused to stay there- even if it would probably be easier.

Consciousness within the hive mind was... strange, to say the least. He was himself and he wasn't, even more strongly than he was when he was conscious and aware in his own body, just unable to control it. Probably because he was sharing headspace with thousands of others, rather than one manufactured personality and the rest of the amabilia.

Most just chose to lose themselves to it. It was easier than living as a puppet, unable to control even their own feelings, much less their actions. Even now he could feel Kallium's anticipation for the procession to begin much more strongly than he could feel anything else, and if he let himself forget for a second, he'd be convinced it was _his_.

Not that Kallium was very present right now either. No, the force that drove his body now was the Queen, manipulating him as if he were nothing but a puppet on strings. His body moved without his input, taking one step forward, then another, his chin modestly angled downwards, arms resting in front of him, crossed at the wrists.

He couldn't look back at Allura, even if he wanted to. He didn't get it. If she'd talked to Kolivan, then she had to know just how dangerous this place was, so why had she even bothered coming? Voltron didn't need him. The Blade didn't need him. Why take the risk?

She'd said that this was about him, not the universe, but he didn't believe it. It wasn't like he was _worth_ it.

But the universe _needed_ Allura. It needed her far more than it had ever needed him- and he couldn't let her continue to put herself in danger for his sake. He was going to have to convince her to leave while she hopefully still had a chance.

Convince her- _hah_. Like he could even control his own body for longer than ten seconds, much less control it for as long as it would take to talk Allura out of her rescue mission. Maybe tonight... but tonight might be too late.

Even as he thought that, he felt his grip on consciousness get weaker and weaker. It was difficult, remaining aware when the Queen had direct control of him. He fought it, but eventually found himself giving in to the call of the hive mind, fading deep into it, his thoughts instantly becoming ensnared by dozens, if not hundreds of others to the point where he couldn't tell which were his and which belonged to someone else.

Rest. He'd rest. Just for now.

* * *

Bright sunlight nearly assaulted her eyes as they took their first steps out of the palace, but it was only secondary to the deafening roar of the crowd as she emerged with the Queen. Slowly opening her eyes, Allura realized that the streets were thronged with people- she had seen as much in the one blurry photo that the Blade had of the Queen, but to see it from this close was something else entirely.

It also confirmed what she feared- that the population of the city had grown since that photo had been taken. She had seen no shortage of people when she'd flown in the previous day, but the crowd that gathered outside the palace, lining up along the main street, was far larger than she ever could have anticipated.

Even worse, every single one of them had the same dull eyes that Oraito and Keith possessed- lifeless and blank, just like the nobles she had dined with yesterday evening, just like the amabilia massed around her, clad in crimson and gold to match their Queen. To match _her_ \- she suddenly realized, a knot forming in her gut.

No sooner than had the last amabilia passed the threshold of the palace, did the procession come to a complete halt. The amabilia froze in place, as if they were nothing more than pretty statues, as Oraito stepped forward, his voice booming down the length of the street, so that all might hear him.

"Rejoice!" Oraito declared. "Your Queen is here!"

The cheers that had quieted for a tick grew even louder, until it was practically a roar. Only the amabilia remained silent, their eyes downcast. Each one's expression was a mirror of the next, and she was almost grateful that Keith was so far up front that she couldn't see his face. She picked him out unconsciously, the stark black color standing out a bit more now that it was being contrasted by so much white.

White buildings, white clothes... this close, she could see that it wasn't just the color they had in common- the people who lived in the city even _dressed_ identically. She wondered just how much free will they had been left with, if any at all- though she doubted she would ever have the chance to speak to one.

"And today!" Oraito continued to bellow. "Today, we have been honored by the presence of Princess Allura, come from the distant planet of Altea!"

In spite of herself, Allura tensed. It felt like all at once, everyone's attention was on her. Only, she wasn't imagining it- the great cry that the city folk let out did nothing to combat the fact that all of their blank eyed gazes were now resting solely on her. It took everything she had not to shudder. She was starting to wish that she had never agreed to take part in this procession, even if she knew that saying no was hardly an option.

But she could get through this. She had been through situations far worse than this, with far more at risk than what amounted to a simple parade.

Even if she was starting to suspect that there was nothing _simple_ about it at all.

* * *

It came almost as a relief that the rest of the day had involved being locked in diplomatic discussion. It took her by surprise- when Keith had returned to fetch her after the procession's end, she had thought that she would be lead to yet another bit of pageantry. And while it was true that the discussion was indeed being held over a luncheon, it was, at the very least, a discussion.

Granted, getting aid from the Queen was not _actually_ what she had come here for- it was merely her cover story. But at least it gave her a break from the otherwise constant feeling of being out of place, like she didn't belong. She knew what the source of the feeling was- she was the only one here who _wasn't_ under the Queen's control, and even as she made diplomatic small talk with the so-called nobles of her kingdom, she didn't forget that.

Still, she had to admit- for this all being a huge farce, the Queen actually seemed to know a fair amount about war and politics. It surprised her, though she didn't know why- if she had any access to the hive mind herself, then she had virtually unlimited knowledge at her fingertips. She would be more surprised if there was anything she _couldn't_ do.

That said, she had to admit that trying to negotiate the terms of an alliance all while she had no intention of actually _forming_ an alliance was... more challenging than she thought. Thankfully, she had experience with dragging out negotiations- all thanks to the rigorous training that her mother had put her through. She had loathed it then, but she couldn't be more grateful for it now.

All the while, she kept an eye on Keith. He, along with a handful of other amabilia were present, lingering in the background. They were lined up against the wall of the great throne room, four to each side, taking up the posture that was starting to become rather familiar to her- heads bowed, arms crossed, and eyes closed. The only time they ever moved was when someone needed a refill of their glass, but anything heavier than a water pitcher was carried in by servants.

All but Mene, who stood by the Queen's side, rather than sitting in her lap this time. Looking at her, she couldn't help but wonder- did she have family waiting for her back on Puig? Or was she, like Calla, a product of a time long passed?

She couldn't answer that. She doubted Mene could either.

She was starting to have a greater understanding of just how the Queen's control worked. Just as she thought, she could take free will as easily as she could give it- the nobles that she was discussing the alliance with all seemed rather independent, though the servants- the amabilia included- had all become downright mechanical in the Queen's presence.

It was not mere proximity then, she thought- though she suspected it still played a role.

That... troubled her, to be honest. She didn't like the idea of the Queen potentially being able to seize control of Keith from anywhere. The more she learned about the extent of the Queen's powers, the less she began to believe that simply removing Keith from her immediate proximity would solve things.

She would have to find some _other_ way of dealing with this.

"I think," the Queen began, interrupting her chain of thought, "-that is more than enough for one day. We can reconvene tomorrow."

Allura kept her smile up, ignoring the urge to slump her shoulders in relief. If the Queen wished to continue their discussions tomorrow, then that gave her an additional day to work out a plan. She already knew what she had to do in regards to Keith, though she was starting to doubt that it would work- or at least, work as well as she hoped.

It may very well be that if she wanted to bring an end to this, once and for all, she would have to kill the Queen. She only hoped such a thing were possible- that she was simply long lived, unaging- and not completely immortal. Otherwise, she wasn't sure _what_ she'd do.

"I rather agree." Allura said. "I think we have made good progress."

The Queen seemed to smile, though she did so with her teeth. They glinted somewhat in the bright light of the room, and she was once again made aware that there seemed to be far too many for any one person. If there _was_ any Altean in this creature, like Lotor said there was, then it was hard to see it- perhaps the Mad Alchemist's attempts at infusing the creature with Altean DNA had not been as successful as he'd hoped.

Considering it had gone on to kill him and his daughter, and likely countless others, she wouldn't be surprised.

"In that case, our meeting is adjourned." The Queen declared. "Though I am certain that Princess Allura would be more than happy to join us again for the evening meal."

"Of course." Allura smiled. "I would love to."

The Queen seemed pleased with that, rising to her feet with a surprising amount of grace. Perhaps she did have some Altean in her after all, Allura thought.

"I will retire until the evening." The Queen stated. "Should you need me, you may send a messenger to find me in my personal garden."

Out of the corner of her eye, she swore Keith lifted his head, a hint of a smile playing out beneath his veil- one that was directed towards her. She recalled how he had showed it to her during their tour, even though he wasn't supposed to- and she fought the urge to smile herself. Perhaps there _was_ a little of his real self in Kallium after all.

Just as Keith became more animated, the nobles gathered around the table seemed to lose all color. She watched as they stood up, in perfect sync with each other, wordlessly bowing to the Queen before they departed the throne room. Hot on their heels were four of the eight amabilia who had gathered in the throne room- though she supposed Mene brought the count up to nine.

"Would you care to accompany me, princess?" The Queen inquired, idly stroking Mene's hair even as she used her as a mouthpiece. "We could have tea in the garden."

"That sounds lovely," Allura said- and it did, truly, save for the fact that the Queen would be there, "-but I am afraid I must decline. I should probably contact my fellow paladins to inform them of this quintant's developments."

She swore Mene narrowed her eyes at that- and just as quickly, she realized that the action did not belong to Mene herself, but to the Queen. "Surely you should wait until after we have finalized our agreement?"

She didn't want her to contact anyone, Allura realized. It didn't come as a shock to her, but hearing it actually confirmed left her with a strong sense of unease- as if that weren't just a constant in her life since she had arrived here. Still, she didn't want to upset her, so...

She put on her best smile, obliging. "Of course. You're right."

"I usually am." The Queen observed, Mene turning her head to look at the remaining amabilia, so that she could see them. "Wouldn't you all agree?"

"Her majesty is very clever." Calla agreed. "Do you not think so, Kallium?"

Allura watched as Keith nodded, beaming under his veil, the expression so very, very wrong. "She is very wise. We would be lost without her."

You would not be _in_ this situation without her, Allura grimly thought. But she did not dare say it out loud. She was quite certain that was a one way trip to becoming yet another one of the Queen's living puppets.

"I do not think even my father was quite this popular." Allura said instead. "Today's procession made that quite clear."

The Queen made that noise again- the same one from the balcony, during this morning's breakfast, which somehow seemed like ages ago. It was one of pleasure, she realized- of contentment. Clearly, being compared favorably to King Alfor had pleased her immensely.

Good. She _wanted_ to keep her in a good mood. It would make doing what needed to be done that much simpler.

"I am pleased you understand, Princess." The Queen said, before lifting a hand, beckoning towards Keith. He lifted his head, crossing the room until he stood before her, leaning into her touch as she used another of her hands to stroke his chin as if he were a cat. "Then in lieu of tea in the garden, Kallium shall keep you company."

To watch her, and make sure she didn't try and contact the outside world, she was certain. It was a harsh reminder that she couldn't even trust the one person here that she _did_ know- because right now, the person residing in his skin was no more familiar to her than a stranger.

Tonight, Allura resolved, watching as Keith bowed to the Queen, before he turned back towards her, a brilliant smile on his face. Tonight, she would set the first part of her plan in motion.

She would just have to hope it worked.

* * *

Consciousness, as always, came as a shock.

One minute, he was part of the Queen's massive hive mind, and the next... the next he was himself again. For a second he struggled to remember just who that was, trying to recall his own individual sense of self. It came to him quickly this time- he must not have been in the hive mind for long.

Keith Kogane. He was Keith Kogane. Former red paladin, then black- no, he wasn't the black paladin anymore, or even a paladin at all. Blade- he was a _Blade_ now. Secure in that knowledge, he let himself slip all the way out of the hive mind and back into his body- which he found was in the company of Allura. He suddenly felt equal parts flustered and baffled, emotions that he quickly realized came from Kallium.

The procession must have been over, since they were both back in the palace. Allura was still clad in the gown of crimson and gold, but otherwise still appeared to be herself. It would be more comforting if he could just look into her eyes and tell, but he couldn't. Even when she wasn't exerting conscious control over him, the Queen still controlled what Kallium- and by extension, what he- saw.

Eyes that he knew should look blank looked lively- including his own.

"Princess, we," he heard himself say, felt his lips move all without his input, "-we cannot. We told you before, it is-"

"Oh, please." Allura almost seemed to plead. He could tell right away she was faking, but Kallium wasn't that smart. "I do not see how it could possibly do any harm."

"It- it is not done." Kallium insisted. "Servant's quarters are-"

"-not meant for noble eyes. Yes, you told me." Allura finished. "But I am not a noble of this planet, so I fail to see why it matters. Besides, what if I need you? I should at least know where your quarters are."

Finally, some context. He'd only vaguely been semi-conscious when Allura had asked last time- not in the hive mind, but too weak to fully remember that he was currently a prisoner in his own body. He hated those times the most- when he was aware, but was too weak to resist Kallium's consciousness, getting swept up in it instead.

They weren't quite _one_ , but his presence was usually so faint that Kallium wasn't even aware of it. And he always was, on some level- he just didn't understand what he was, probably because he couldn't. No one under the Queen's thrall had any idea what was being done to them, because she wouldn't let them.

He'd sigh if he could, but he was just a scrap of consciousness in a body that was increasingly feeling less and less his own. Kallium had fully taken root, making it his own, and he doubted anything less than the Queen's death would banish him. All he could do was see what Kallium saw, hear what he heard, and feel what he felt. He existed- just not usually on any level that mattered. The few times that he _did_ manage to seize control of his own body were uncomfortable, making him feel like he was a stranger in his own skin.

It _sucked_.

Sometimes he felt like he'd almost _prefer_ being buried deep in the hive mind. But in the end, he was just too stubborn to give up. Maybe if he kept at it, he'd find some way to seize control of his body permanently. Then he could get as far away from here as possible, and hope that it made some kind of difference.

"We- we don't know." Kallium said, and he could feel his hesitation like it was his own. Allura's argument was obviously flawed, but again- Kallium wasn't especially smart. _None_ of the amabilia were- that wasn't what they were for.

Ugh. He still couldn't believe he'd ended up as... what had Allura described him as? An overly adorned wallflower of a servant? Leave it to her to have only been here for one day and still somehow instantly cut to the heart of the matter.

At least... he was pretty sure it had only been a day. Every time the Queen fixed him, he spent longer and longer asleep- the last time he hadn't regained consciousness for a full week, and even then he'd spent the next few days trapped in that semi-aware state where he didn't see anything wrong about anything.

"Please?" Allura asked again, this time accompanied by the batting of her eyes. Obviously, she hadn't given up on saving him.

He didn't get it. He didn't think Allura even _cared_ that much about him. The only person who had ever cared about him to the extent that they might do something crazy like this was Shiro, and he... well, he was _different_ lately. Distant. Probably just the trauma, but still.

He was... kind of upset that he hadn't come for him. Maybe... maybe he didn't know. Or maybe someone had managed to talk him out of it. Voltron needed its black paladin, and there was no one better suited for that job than Shiro.

"Well," he heard himself say, feeling just how hesitant Kallium was- but he could also sense that he was about to cave, "-we suppose, if you really desire it that much."

For all that the rest had been a bunch of playacting, Allura's smile was genuine. "I do. Thank you, Kallium."

He'd groan, if he could. Honestly, he didn't want Allura to see the amabilia's quarters either, but for totally different reasons than Kallium. It was bad enough that she had to see him like this, she didn't need to make things worse by snooping around. He knew she was probably doing it for a reason- maybe she planned to sneak into their quarters late at night, but he'd still rather her not see them.

Ugh. At least it _was_ only Allura. He didn't know if he could live it down if any of the other paladins saw him like this. Hunk, maybe, or Shiro- but Pidge and Lance? No. Never.

Not that he had any _choice_ in the matter. He tried to exert control again, but ended up with nothing, save for a slight sense of unease coming from Kallium. Maybe those few seconds from this morning were all he was going to get today.

Guess he might as well just sit back and... well, not enjoy the ride, he guessed. There was nothing _enjoyable_ about being a prisoner in his own body. Sit back and _suffer_ , maybe. Sometimes he wondered if he would have been better of slamming into the shield of that battlecruiser and dying, just so that he didn't have to deal with any of this.

It wasn't like anyone would _care_.

He instantly chastised himself for that. They would- they _would_ care. Matt barely even _knew_ him, and he'd still been furious with him. He couldn't imagine how broken up _Shiro_ would be about it- or _Allura_ , for that matter. Since... well, he guessed if she was going through all this trouble for him, he had to mean _something_ to her, right?

Or maybe she just didn't want to lose Voltron's spare paladin.

Or maybe she just felt responsible for getting them all involved in this war in the first place. Or guilty because of the way she'd treated him right after she'd learned he was half-Galra. All of those sounded like more reasonable explanations than Allura not wanting to lose him because she thought of him as a friend, or something presumptuous as that.

Pidge _had_ been right. He _was_ the loner. He'd done a terrible job at being Voltron's leader, and he couldn't even manage not getting caught here. It really would be better, he thought, if Allura just left him here.

(Maybe if he kept pretending that the fear he felt was Kallium's, he wouldn't have to deal with it.)

* * *

Allura had to admit, she was rather pleased herself. Convincing Keith had not been easy, but she had been successful in the end. Knowing exactly where the amabilia's quarters were would make things far easier- she didn't dare get caught snooping around the palace after dark. Somehow she didn't think that the Queen would accept that she had simply been looking for the restroom.

She allowed Keith to take the lead, all the while counting the number of steps it took to get from here to the amabilia's quarters. She was already going over the mental map that she had made of the palace, trying to figure out if there was a faster way to get there. She knew from the report that the long lost Blade had filed that there was some kind of curfew, so once it was past that time, she would be able to move around the palace hopefully unnoticed.

There was just one other problem- or two, she supposed. The first was immediately apparent to her, even before they reached the quarters. Unlike the private room she had been given, the quarters given to the amabilia were shared- she could only hope it meant that they were linked by an internal common room, with private sleeping areas as opposed to shared ones, as the latter would make matters infinitely more complicated.

The other only presented itself once she arrived, and she found that the entrance was flanked by a pair of guards. The guards did _not_ have a curfew, she knew.

They didn't move, even as she followed Keith inside. She had the feeling it would be different if she attempted to enter the quarters late at night, which meant that she again needed to find a better route. Perhaps there was a vent or something that she could use... she was starting to wish that she had brought at least her pressure suit with her.

"Here, the amabilia's quarters."

At Keith's words, she tore her gaze away from the guards, her heart sinking as she studied the room. As she feared, the quarters provided to the amabilia was merely one large open space- not only were the living and sleeping areas mixed together, but so were the bathing areas. The only privacy they seemed to have was the toilet.

The quarters themselves were rather luxurious, she supposed. In the dead center of the room, there was a circle of couches and chaise lounges, draped with all manner of silks and pillows. It seemed to be intended as a central gathering point for the amabilia, as she could see evidence that they had all been there at some point- musical instruments or needlework left behind, though no books, she noted without much surprise.

To the far left were beds, massive ones that she suspected the amabilia shared with one another. Just beyond the beds was the bathing area, where a massive tub seemed to be carved out of the stone of the palace itself. It too, was luxuriously appointed, with a massive line of ornate mirrors lining the walls around it.

At this hour, many of the amabilia were gone, but what few there were turned their attention towards her, curious- and apprehensive- at the presence of an outsider. Perhaps the rest had gone to join the Queen in the garden, and she was almost grateful that she had declined her offer of tea. She wasn't sure she wanted to see what kind of scene would unfold there, nor how Keith would become a part of it.

As long as she kept him occupied, then he couldn't be with the Queen. It likely wouldn't change anything, but if nothing else, it made her feel better.

One of them, a graceful looking woman with pale blue skin whose race she could not place, but was certain that she had seen before, rose from the chaise lounge that she had draped herself across. The movement was so fluid, that somehow she instinctively knew she had been here for a very long time. "Kallium? Why have you brought Princess Allura here?"

"She asked." Kallium said, glancing towards her. "She was very insistent."

The amabilia frowned slightly, tilting her head. In the privacy of their quarters, they did not wear any veils, and this amabilia in particular had her golden hair worn out of the elaborate braids that she had become accustomed to seeing the amabilia with. The only other two amabilia currently present, including one of the other few male amabilia, were also in similar states of relaxation, disturbed only by her presence.

Still, she was somewhat heartened to see that the amabilia were at least given some time to relax for themselves. Even if they weren't truly _themselves_ , she supposed.

It... also once more brought into question why the Queen even allowed them to have free will of any kind. Even if she personally reshaped all those who lived here, would it not make more sense to simply keep them under her control at all times? Or was she simply not powerful enough for that?

Or was it something more? She thought again of how insistent the Queen was upon her farce, even when she had no reason to be. Perhaps there was a bit more to it than simple vanity.

The amabilia pursed her lips together, looking a bit doubtful. "This is very improper."

Keith tensed, suddenly ducking his head. "We told her many times, but-"

"Lilium," the male amabilia spoke all of a sudden, "-be at ease."

The amabilia- _Lilium_ \- merely huffed, all but collapsing back onto the chaise lounge- a little too dramatically, if you asked her. Her feathered ears seemed to puff up, as did the torn, stubby ones on her back. "It is _still_ improper."

Allura merely gave Lilium a weak smile. "I do not mean to put you out. I was simply curious."

"In spite of what Lilium says, you are welcome here, Princess." The male amabilia said, hauling himself to his feet with care. It was only then that she noticed with a small shock that he was Galra, though clearly mixed with something else, given the curved horns and the long mane of deep red hair. He was not as short as Keith, but he certainly wasn't tall either- not for a Galra, at least. Even more noticeable was the fact that his left arm ended in a stump at his elbow, where a gleaming golden prosthetic began.

Just as quickly, it dawned on her that she had yet to see these amabilia anywhere- not in the throne room when she had first arrived, nor during the previous evening's dinner. Why would the Queen have amabilia that she did not present?

"Thank you for your kind welcome." Allura smiled.

"These are Lilium and Aurealin." Keith supplied. "Aurealin was Kallium's teacher, when we were selected to become an amabilia."

Allura arched her brows at that claim, but said nothing against it. She had more than confirmed the fact that the Queen could make him believe whatever she wanted him to. "He has taught you very well then."

Although... she couldn't help but wonder if the Queen's choice had been mere coincidence. She wondered if perhaps Kolivan's long lost Blade _hadn't_ claimed their own life after all- though sending a disabled Galra of mixed blood to scout out a considerably dangerous territory also sounded _exactly_ like the sort of thing that Zarkon would do.

She would have to ask Keith if he knew more. Provided she was successful in dragging him out, which she was beginning to have her doubts about. Perhaps if she had some help...

She shook the thought off. She could only do something like that at night, while the Queen slept. If she couldn't find a way to access this room without rousing the guards, she would have to think of something else entirely. She was not sure how long she could drag out negotiations- if she was to do anything, then it would have to be tonight.

"We take great pride in your praise, Princess." Aurealin said, making a show of giving her a sweeping bow. "Please, be at ease. We are here to serve you."

His words left her with a slight sense of unease, but she quickly buried it. She would not be here long enough to find out what he meant by that.

At least, she hoped not.


	7. as if from slumber

Chapter seven is here! I guess I'm a little depressed that the last chapter didn't get any reviews, but it did get some comments on AO3 so I guess it sort of balances out. Don't be shy, though! Let me hear your thoughts and theories! That aside, I'm pretty pleased with how this chapter turned out! It was a super fun one to write, so hopefully it's just as fun to read.

See you next update!

* * *

 **long live the queen**

 **chapter seven**

 **as if from slumber**

* * *

She was already starting to regret her choice of using the support beams.

It had _sounded_ like a good idea at first. It was the one place that wouldn't be heavily guarded, since the palace didn't exactly have any vents she could use. It was only once she had gotten herself up on top of one, that she realized they were also the one place that wasn't _cleaned_. She was just grateful that she had chosen to wear the previous night's nightgown, rather than her Altean gown. While it wasn't exactly optimized for this sort of movement either, it was at least better than getting her own clothes dirty.

But at least her plan worked. Using the supports, she was able to make her way into the amabilia quarters without being detected by the guards. She had crept along inch by painful inch, all the while fearing that her pounding heart might give her away. It didn't, of course- she didn't know of a single race that had hearing _that_ good.

Now it was all a matter of not getting caught.

Carefully descending into the amabilia's quarters, Allura shivered a bit as her bare feet touched cold stone. The lack of footwear might help muffle her footsteps, but she was starting to wish that the Queen was more invested in rugs.

Granted, there were no rugs in the Castle either, but she didn't exactly make it a habit to wander about it nearly barefoot. She briefly wondered how the amabilia managed, before she dismissed the thought- they likely weren't even aware the floors were cold.

Squinting in the darkness, Allura found herself almost wishing that she had the night vision of a Galra. As it was, she had to wait a few ticks to let her eyes adjust, before she was confident enough to creep a few steps forward, to where the amabilia lay sleeping. Just as she suspected, they shared the massive circular beds with one another, a tangle of bodies and fabric.

Allura fought the urge to groan. It would have been difficult to pick Keith out even in daylight- under the cover of darkness, it was next to impossible.

Still, she refused to give up. She had come this far, and she didn't know if she would get another shot at this. What Aurealin had said to her earlier still haunted her, even if the rest of the day had passed without event. She had dined again with the Queen and her nobles, making pointless small talk all throughout the meal as Keith hovered by her side, little more than a mute puppet. He'd perked up again on the way back to her quarters, smiling and wishing her goodnight, just as he had done the previous night.

She just wasn't sure how long that would last.

Creeping closer towards the great beds, she scanned them for any sign of Keith. She was nearly about to give up when she spotted a familiar head of dark hair. To her great relief, he was towards the edge of one of the beds, curled up against an amabilia that she recognized, but didn't know the name of. Drawing closer to him, she noted that his hair was braided, this time a simple, short braid, meant to keep his hair from getting too disorderly as he slept. The rest of the amabilia also had their hair braided in the same fashion, though theirs were much longer.

Crouching down next to Keith, she peered at him in the dark. Without the makeup, he looked a bit more like his usual self- although she suspected that the light and airy fabrics that made up the sleepwear of the amabilia was likely not to his taste.

Now came the hard part.

Peeking out over Keith, Allura frowned. In order for this to work, she needed to wake him up. She was just worried that once she did, she would wake up the rest of the amabilia. She had brought her bayard with her just in case she had to fight her way out, but she would rather avoid that if she could.

Drawing in a quiet breath, Allura gently placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. He didn't stir, and for a tick she wondered if she even _could_ wake him up. What if the Queen's curfew meant that it would be impossible to wake him?

Thankfully, upon giving him a light shake, that proved not to be the case. His eyes slowly flickered open, his brow creasing as he tried to process what he was seeing.

"All-"

Pressing a finger against his lips, Allura shook her head, giving him a conspiratorial wink. Keith frowned, his brows still drawn together, but slowly nodded his head. Once she was certain he wouldn't make any noise, she drew her finger away, watching as he carefully untangled himself from the pair of amabilia that were wrapped around him.

For all her fears, they didn't stir, remaining soundly asleep. Good. That was one less thing to worry about.

Taking Keith's hands, she led him out of the bed, guiding him into the center lounge. Now that they were bare, she realized that his calluses had yet to fade, and found herself taking comfort in that fact. There was still some part of him that the delicacy that had overtaken him had yet to pervert.

He followed her without protest, though he watched her curiously. The darkness masked how blank his eyes were somewhat, though only just barely. Guiding him to one of the couches, she sat him down, taking the seat next to him. Hopefully that same darkness would mask how filthy her nightgown was, though given Keith's Galra heritage, she somewhat doubted it.

She wished she could do this elsewhere, but it would be more difficult to get Keith to leave the room with her. She couldn't think of a single way to convince him to go with her, much less to take a route that didn't cross the paths of any guards, so she would simply have to do this here and hope for the best.

Keeping a wary eye on the still slumbering throng of amabilia, Allura gave Keith a strained smile. "I know the hour is late, but I need to speak with you."

Keith frowned, the expression slightly more suited to him than a placid, bubbly smile. "Could it not wait until morning? The Queen never calls on us this late."

"It cannot." Allura said resolutely. "And it will only be this one time, I promise."

Likely if she failed, she would not have another chance. She had a backup plan in place if it did, though not much of one- she would simply take Keith and attempt to flee. Though she had grown considerably less confident that putting some distance between him and the Queen would truly break the hold she had over him, it was at the very least better than simply leaving him here.

Or being caught herself, for that matter. She was loathe to find out what the Queen would have in store for her should she learn of her treachery. She imagined that she could resist to an extent, but eventually she would cave. There was only so much resistance one could manage against someone who had been alive longer than the whole of the Galra Empire. There was likely a reason that Zarkon had largely let her be for so long.

Keith nodded, still looking a tad uncertain. She could hardly blame him- she could only imagine how this looked from his- or rather, _Kallium's_ \- perspective.

"I think," Allura carefully began, already tasting the lie even before it passed through her lips, "-that I can help you. Have you ever heard of Altean alchemy?"

Keith shook his head no, even though she knew he did.

"Well," Allura began, "-I believe that I can use it to... _smooth out_ your imperfections."

It was a lie, and a bold faced one at that. What she wanted to correct was not Kallium's imperfections in the eyes of the Queen, but rather the fact that Kallium existed at all. She felt the faintest stab of guilt at it- for all that his existence was a horror, she supposed it was not _his_ fault. She knew that she shouldn't, since when it came down to it, he was nothing more than an artificially created bundle of memories, strung together by a false personality. There was nothing she could do to save him because there was no one _to_ save.

But he didn't see through it. Instead, his face lit up, and Allura felt that twinge of guilt again, though this time for different reasons. She had begun to suspect that the intelligence of the amabilia was... _limited_ , in places, and it felt an awful lot like she was tricking someone who simply did not and could not know better.

"Can you truly?" Keith asked.

Allura didn't dare to speak, just wordlessly nodded. He only grew more excited, though it never quite reached his eyes.

"Please." Keith said, going so far as to grab her hands in his excitement. "Please, Allura. It would make her majesty so happy."

Allura swallowed, her tongue suddenly feeling heavy in her throat. "That is why it must be tonight. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh yes." Keith nodded sagely. "The Queen loves surprises."

Allura's brows shot up at that, wondering about that. She had a feeling that she would very much _not_ like this surprise, even if she _did_ truly enjoy surprises as was claimed. In which case... good. The longer she spent with the Queen, the more awful she became. She would be more than happy to deliver to her what she hoped would be the most awful surprise in her life.

And with any luck, her last.

"Then it is settled." Allura said, gently pulling her hands from Keith's grasp. He didn't use even a fragment of the grip strength she knew he possessed, likely because the Queen had convinced him he was actually quite weak. She hadn't seen the amabilia carry anything heavier than a partially filled decanter in the entire time she had been here. "Close your eyes. Relax."

Keith nodded, doing exactly as instructed. For once she was almost grateful for how compliant the false personality he'd been given was. It would make things much easier.

Drawing in a deep breath, Allura steadied herself. She wasn't sure if she could actually pull this off or not. She had no formal alchemist training, nor was there any precedence for this. But Lance had been right- nobody had trained her to save the Balmera, and yet she'd done just that- and more. Perhaps she _did_ have the ability to pull this off after all.

And where she didn't, their bond as paladins of Voltron would bridge that gap.

Casting a last wary eye towards the sleeping amabilia, Allura exhaled. Gently placing her hands on either side of Keith's head, she closed her eyes, for a moment simply feeling the quintessence around her. For the first time she noticed just how _constrained_ Keith's seemed, the once raging fire compressed until it was nothing more than the flickering flame of a candle.

All at once, she realized what her first step would be.

With great care, she fanned the tiny flame, encouraging it to grow. She felt it hesitate, as if it were afraid to do so, but eventually it flickered and grew brighter. She continued to stoke it, with equal parts care and patience, letting it grow each time. She was unsure how long it took her- she had lost track of time.

Cracking an eye open, Allura was relieved to find the room still dark, and the amabilia still sleeping. Drawing in a breath, she turned her focus back on Keith, having stoked the fire of his quintessence as much as she could, though it still paled in comparison to its usual raging inferno- more of a steady bonfire, really. Something was preventing her from letting it grow even further- likely the Queen's influence.

It would have to do.

Keith himself hadn't stirred, likely drawn into something close to a trance. She prayed it remained that way, for now came the truly difficult part- dragging the real Keith out to the forefront, and banishing- or at the very least suppressing- Kallium.

Using the paladin bond as a link, Allura dove into the hive mind herself, shuddering a little at the sudden influx of thoughts. Thankfully they quickly slipped away from her, as she was not directly connected to it herself. Somewhere buried deep within the mass of consciousness was Keith's consciousness- she had to find him and draw him out. Their shared bond created something of a thread, one which she followed, deeper and deeper into the hive mind, praying that no one noticed her presence there. But with all the chaos going on around her, she somehow doubted anyone would.

She found him, at the end of the thread, thankfully not as deep as she feared. He didn't seem aware of her- at least, not at first. He stirred as she reached out to him, becoming rapidly more aware as she dragged him out from the depths, back up the thread, back the way she had come. It wasn't until she found herself taking a sharp gasp of breath that she realized she had made it all the way back, her eyes flying open.

Keith shuddered underneath her touch, his brows knit together as if in struggle. She could feel the two consciousness clashing within him, Kallium being the stronger of the two. On his own, it was a battle that Keith would lose- but he was not alone, not this time. Her bayard glowed as she once again tapped into the paladin bond, and she drew from that energy to imbue Keith with power, hoping to turn the tide of the mental battle.

It nearly didn't work. It might not have, if she hadn't sensed the presence of yet another energy source from somewhere deeper in the palace. After a tick, she realized it was Keith's Marmora blade, likely hidden somewhere. She tried to pinpoint its exact location, but her senses weren't that specific. Still, it gave her something more to go off of- an extra push to tip the balance of power in Keith's favor.

She felt Kallium slip away with a shudder. Biting down on her lip, Allura told herself that this was how it had to be. She couldn't afford to show any weakness.

Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, Allura let her hands drop from Keith's temples. She used one to steady herself, grasping the couch so that she didn't simply topple over into Keith's lap. His eyes were still closed, though his expression was considerably less tense than it had been. She held her breath and waited, for a tick fearful that she had failed after all.

Then his eyes fluttered open, and even in the dark, they seemed full of life.

"Allura...?"

"I'm here." Allura told him, keeping her voice hushed. "Did it... did it work?"

Keith didn't reply, just drew in a deep, unsteady breath. He ducked his head, staring down at his hands, curling his fingers into his palms. His mouth set itself in a familiar tight line, even as he reached up to touch his face- and then sharply pinched himself.

"Okay," he said, his tone so much more familiar now, a dryness to it that Kallium just hadn't been capable of, "-that hurt."

Allura blanched, taken aback by the sudden action. Perhaps she had done something wrong, broken him somehow. "Of course it did. You pinched yourself."

Keith- and it _was_ Keith- looked up at her, a faint smile on his lips that was far more suited to him than the ones she had seen more recently. "It's an Earth thing. To check and see if something's a dream."

"Oh." Allura blinked. "I suppose that makes sense."

It didn't, not at all. But who was she to protest the customs of another people? And Keith had been through so much, that she figured he could pinch himself as much as he wished to, and she wouldn't stop him.

Keith heaved a long sigh, before he glanced down at himself and made a small face. Picking at the fabrics that made up his sleepwear, he grimaced. In spite of herself, a faint laugh bubbled up from within, escaping her before she could stop it.

Keith shot her a glare. "When we get out of here, you're not saying a _word_ about this."

"I promise." Allura assured him. "Not a word."

"Good." Keith nodded. "We don't think-"

He stopped abruptly mid-sentence and cringed, realizing what had just come out of his mouth. "Okay. Guess we're still doing that."

Allura frowned. "Are you still connected to the hive mind?"

Keith nodded, closing his eyes for just a tick. "Yeah. We thought-"

Keith cut himself off, letting out a low groan. It was all she could do to give him an awkward pat on the knee, trying to reassure him that it was alright. She was certain once he was fully free of the hive mind, his speech would become more regular.

"Just for the record," Keith whispered, "-that's super annoying."

"Record taken." Allura told him. "Now come on. We don't have much time."

Keith shook his head, looking up at her. "We- and we actually mean _we_ this time- don't have any time. We," and with annoyance plainly visible on his face, he jerked a hand back towards the slumbering amabilia to indicate just what _we_ he meant, "-wake in half an hour."

Alarmed, Allura looked towards the amabilia. She suspected that she had completely lost track of time, but she hadn't realized so much had passed. No wonder she was exhausted. "It's been a _whole night_? How can you be so sure?"

Keith looked at her with a deadpan expression, before pointing at his head. "Hive mind."

"Right." Allura said. "Of course."

"You need to get back to your quarters before anyone notices you're gone." Keith told her.

Allura frowned. "But what about you? Won't someone notice that you're-"

"Not completely brainless?" Keith finished.

"I wouldn't say _brainless_ -"

Keith just snorted. "You can only say that because you didn't have to live inside Kallium's mind for over a month. We still feel kind of stupid."

Allura's frown deepened, briefly wondering if the Queen's limitations were still in effect to some degree. "Still-"

"Look, we don't know." Keith told her, apparently having already given up and resigning himself to his current speech pattern. "We'll manage. Somehow. But you _have_ to go."

Keith's tone was urgent, if not very convincing. Eying the slumbering amabilia, and then the door, she knew he was probably right even so. She had hoped to sneak up on the Queen in her sleep, but with the palace beginning to wake up, she had effectively lost that chance. They could try their luck now and risk everything, or they could attempt to get through the day somehow, without anyone noticing their subterfuge and strike tonight.

The odds of the latter seemed better. She would rather avoid fighting the Queen if at all possible. Killing her while she slept wasn't exactly honorable, but there was hardly anything _honorable_ about what the Queen was doing.

"Alright." Allura said. "But if you notice something is amiss, then we should at least try to escape."

Keith nodded. "Now _go_."

She didn't need him to tell her twice. Quickly scaling the support beam again, she hastily made her way back to the stairwell. Once she was certain she was out of the view of the guards, she dropped back down, hurriedly making her way back to her own quarters.

They had a chance. Now all they needed was to get through the day.

She paused mid-step, glancing back down the stairs. That was all well and good for her- she was a trained diplomat. But now that she stopped to think about it, the success of their entire plan now rested solely on Keith's ability to act as vapid and cheerful as possible.

Ancients, she thought. They might very well be doomed.

* * *

Once Allura left, Keith felt himself exhale.

It was strange, being back in control of his own body after what felt like so long without it. Staring down at his hands, he was half-tempted to pinch himself again, but decided against it. Instead he drew in another long breath, slowly exhaling as he savored the feeling of simply being able to do so- before he turned back towards the sleeping area with a grimace.

He'd tried to sound confident for Allura, but he didn't actually know if he could do this. He could still feel Kallium, the fake personality pushed back into a corner of his mind like he had once been. He briefly considered letting him out, but quickly decided against it- he didn't know if he'd be able to come back if he did that. Besides, he'd _just_ gotten control of his body again- he wasn't about to just hand it over so easily.

That said...

Creeping through the dark room, Keith hovered over the bed. He huffed silently, before he slid back into the bed. He'd barely been back in it for two seconds before he found himself tangled back up in a mess of limbs again, and fought the urge to flinch. He didn't like being touched, but he just had to try and put up with it.

It was fine. It was just one day. He could manage. He would absolutely _hate it_ , but he would manage. If it meant putting an end to this, then it would be worth it.

He just hoped it would be enough to fool the Queen- if that was even possible. He knew that she didn't know _everything_ that went on in the city- what was contained within the hive mind was just too much information for any one person to process all at once, so even the Queen only did it selectively. Even he was only immediately linked up the other amabilia- though thinking of himself as such caused his nose to crinkle in disgust.

Of all the possible roles, it had to be this one. He didn't even get it- it wasn't like he was particularly attractive or anything like that. Maybe the Queen just had weird tastes, or maybe she just thought he was enough of a novelty to want to keep him close. Whatever her reasons, he hated it.

Part of him was half-glad it was Allura who had come here, and not any of the other paladins. Lance and Pidge would never let him live it down, Hunk would try to be considerate but just end up being weird about it, and Shiro...

...he didn't want Shiro to see him like this.

Closing his eyes, he tried not to think about the fact that Shiro _hadn't_ come for him. Realistically he knew that _none_ of them should have even bothered- the risk was too high, and the reward was too little. But there was still some small, selfish part of him that wanted his brother, wanted his soft reassurances that everything would be alright.

He pushed the thought aside, focusing instead on pretending to sleep. He must have been more exhausted than he thought, because instead of pretending, he actually _did_ doze off. It wasn't until someone gently shook his shoulder that he realized he'd fallen asleep at all.

"You mustn't sleep for much longer, Kallium." Mene huffed, shaking him a bit more insistently. "You must go and wake our princess."

He nearly shot straight up, but caught himself at the last second. Instead he slowly sat up, nodding his head in a way that he hoped at least _looked_ meek. He at least had some idea as to how not to attract attention to himself. Growing up as a foster kid, it had practically been a survival skill at times.

He never expected he'd have to draw on it this far out in space.

The nod was enough to satisfy Mene, who slipped away without another word. Blinking his eyes against the now brightly lit room, Keith internally groaned, even as he forced his expression to remain perfectly neutral. He still had to go about the routine of getting ready- which meant washing himself in a shared bath, putting on clothes he would never wear on his own, and _makeup_.

Even worse, he'd have to act _happy_ about it.

Smashing himself to bits against Haggar's shield was sounding a lot more attractive by the second.

* * *

Keith practically shoved himself into her room the very tick she opened the door. She had to scramble to get out of the way in time, shutting the door behind him as Keith dragged her chair to the center of the room and flopped down on it, resting one leg across his knee, then propping his elbow up on that. To say that his posture didn't suit his attire was quite the understatement, Allura couldn't help but think.

"If it is any consolation," Allura began, "-it at least looks very nice on you."

Keith glared at her, yanking the deep blue veil out of the way. "It's not."

Right. Of course not. Crossing the room, she leaned against the bed, as Keith had taken her only chair. "How are you feeling?"

Keith gave her a deadpan look, gesturing at his own attire. It was a deep blue color today, with accents in a slightly lighter shade of blue. The gems were dark enough that they nearly looked black, until the light hit them, revealing that they were in fact a brilliant blue. All of the usual cosmetics were likewise that same shade of deep blue, so expertly applied that Allura knew without having to ask that Keith had still maintained the skills forced into him while he had been Kallium.

It was all very pretty, but uniquely unsuited to Keith- especially now that he was back in his right mind.

"Right." Allura said. "A silly question, I suppose. But I meant more in terms of how are you feeling in relation to the _Queen_."

"She's awake now." Keith resolutely stated. "But if she's noticed that anything's amiss, we haven't felt it."

Allura blinked, more surprised by the information than she should be. "You can sense her?"

Keith nodded. "We all can."

Allura's brows drew together, undeniably curious. "What does she feel like?"

Keith shook his head. "She feels exactly the way she would want to be felt. Gentle and benevolent. We," and he gestured at himself in an attempt to convey that he meant specifically _him_ , and not anyone else connected to the hive mind, "-can feel something just beyond that, but we don't have the means to process it."

"Do you think she could deliberately me affecting your interpretation of her?" Allura asked. It would hardly be out of line with what she had gleaned of the Queen thus far.

Keith nodded, crossing his arms in front of him, grumbling when the translucent shawl all amabilia wore got in the way of where he wanted to put his hands. "She can make us see what she wants us to see. And what she _wants_ us to see is a kind, benevolent queen who is loved by all."

Allura frowned a bit a that. "What of her appearance? How does she look to you?"

Keith rolled his eyes, and for a tick, she thought he might not answer. When he did, his tone was off- like he'd attempted biting sarcasm but somehow ended up with complete sincerity instead. "A radiant beauty."

Now it was Allura's turn to level a deadpan look towards him. "Really?"

"Really." Keith said firmly. "Do we look like we're joking?"

"I suppose not." Allura admitted. "So she doesn't look like a giant, four-armed monster to your eyes?"

"She does." Keith told her, looking as if he was struggling just to get the words out. Clearly speaking ill of the Queen was still difficult for him. "We just don't think of her as a monster."

Allura's frown deepened, a hand straying up to her chin. "So rather than making you see what she wants you to see, it's more like she's... making you think of her as she wants to be thought of."

Keith shrugged. "Guess you could put it that way. Haven't seen her today so we can't confirm one way or the other how we feel about her now. Why?"

"It just seems a little odd." Allura mused. "This whole royal farce of hers is odd, now that I think about it. According to what Lotor told me..."

Keith's expression darkened. "What _who_ told you?"

"Lotor." Allura said, then heaved a sigh. "I'm not sure I care for having him around either, but he did provide us with invaluable intelligence in regards to the Queen. He's _met_ her before, and came away to tell the tale."

Keith's narrowed his eyes, but apparently decided to leave the subject alone. "Fine. What did he tell you?"

"I am afraid the monster is of Altean origin." Allura apologized. "Though she is old, far older than either myself or the lions. I thought she was merely a story until Lotor told me otherwise."

"That... _would_ explain why the layout of this place is so similar to the Castle." Keith noted, tilting his head.

Allura gave him a weak smile. "We do tend to lean towards a very classic architectural style."

Keith snorted. "Exactly how old is this monster of yours again?"

"Very." Allura said coolly, not entirely appreciating his insinuation. Altea had a multitude of different architectural styles, not just the one, thank you very much. "She would have been created just around the time we became a space faring race."

Keith blinked. "That's... pretty old. How is she even still _alive_?"

Allura shook her head. "I wish I knew. All I know is that in the time that she's been alive, her powers have expanded greatly. And that she comes from the same race as Lotor's general Narti, in a sense."

Keith's eyes narrowed, recognition crossing his features. "We _thought_ she looked familiar."

"I can explain it all later." Allura told him. "Right now we need to focus on figuring out a way to deal with her."

"You mean kill her." Keith said flatly.

"If that is what it will take," Allura said, "-then yes."

There was a dangerous glint in Keith's eyes at her words, and for a tick, she couldn't help but wonder just what it was that the Blade of Marmora had him doing. She wasn't exactly privy to the contents of all of his missions- she hadn't even _known_ he'd been sent on one until Kolivan had come to tell her he'd been lost, and a phoeb ago at that.

Even so, she was grateful to see _some_ expression in his eyes after having to deal with them being so utterly blank for so long. They were still a bit dull- but then, he wasn't fully disconnected from the hive mind and the Queen. The latter made her a bit nervous, but there was nothing much she could do about it. Everything she could do, she'd already done- at this point, she just had to hope for the best, and be prepared for the worst.

That thought gave her pause. What exactly _was_ the worst?

"Keith," Allura began, "-when we spoke before, in our shared dream, you said that the Queen did not intend to let me go that easily. What did you mean by that?"

Keith opened his mouth to respond, then snapped it shut, his brow furrowing. They tried again, only to grunt in frustration. Allura could only watch on in a mixture of apprehension and sympathy, as well as discomfort that even now, Keith still wasn't in _complete_ control of himself.

"We know." He finally said. "We just can't tell you. Our speech isn't as free anymore."

Allura felt a shiver run up the length of her spine at his words. It was confirmation of what she had feared all along- that the Queen was humoring her just as much as she was her. She thought again of the gowns that she had been given, the ones that had matched the colors of the Queen's attire. She wasn't sure she liked where those thoughts led her.

"She never intended to let me leave, did she?" Allura finally asked.

Unable to say anything, Keith just shook his head. She supposed that likely meant that the pod she had flown here was no longer operational.

"Right." Allura said softly. "That was what I was afraid of."

"That's why we said you should have left while you still had the chance." Keith told her. "Now we're _both_ trapped here."

"Not trapped. There is still a way out." Allura told him. "We just have to kill the Queen."

Keith huffed. "You make it sound so simple."

"I imagine it isn't." Allura admitted. "That is precisely why we will slay her in her sleep. She will be at her most vulnerable then."

Keith frowned, casting a skeptical look up towards her. "Do you really think it'll work?"

"I do not know." Allura admitted. "All I know is that we will both be in a lot of trouble if it does not."

If they failed, Keith would likely be forced to return to a lifetime of servitude, and she... truthfully, she did not want to think too hard about what her own fate might be, though she certainly had her suspicions.

"Right." Keith said. "Guess we better make it work."

Rising to his feet with a fluidity that had to be left over from what had been programmed into him as Kallium, Keith's hand strayed behind his back. It was empty, devoid of his usual knife. "First we need to find my blade."

"Agreed." Allura said. "I brought my bayard with me, but it may not be enough."

Keith gave her a curt nod, then blinked, his eyes glazing over for a fearful tick. Then a shudder ran down the length of his spine, and he jerked his head away. Drawing in a slow breath, he peered at her from beneath his bangs, his brows drawn tightly in.

"The Queen wants to see you for breakfast."

Allura's mouth set itself in a grim line. "Then I suppose we have no choice but to go."

Keith nodded, hastily composing himself. He fixed his veil back in place, even as he grimaced at it. It served to mask the light in his eyes, so she found herself suddenly grateful for it.

"If it helps, I meant what I said." Allura told him. "Not a word."

"Thanks." Keith told her. "We should go."

* * *

"Ah-ha! I found it!"

"Found what, Coran?" Shiro asked, unable to keep his exasperation entirely out of his tone.

"Yeah, you just dragged us all in here and asked us to help you look for something without actually telling us what it is that we're looking for." Pidge said.

"Oh apologies, paladins!" Coran looked back towards them. "But I just remembered that we had something on the Castle that might be of use to us!"

Shiro exchanged an uncertain glance with the rest of the paladins. They had been in middle of a training session- trying to take their minds of the Keith and Allura situation- when Coran had burst in and had dragged them off to one of the lower floors of the Castle. He'd been pretty insistent about it, but hadn't told them anything other than that he needed help finding something.

"Is this about Keith and Allura?" Hunk asked.

"That it is, Number Two!" Coran told him, setting down what looked to be an odd looking mechanical block in the middle of the table. "I just remembered that we have the memories of every ruler of Altea all backed up and stored in the Castle's archives. I thought they might be able to shed a little light on our monstrous Queen!"

Shiro lit up at that. Ever since Allura left for the Reine system, he'd been worrying about the situation almost non-stop- hence the training sessions to try and distract both him, and the rest of the paladins. "That's great news, Coran."

"So do you like, have the memories of the king who this Mad Alchemist or whatever served?" Lance asked, peering at the cube.

"Afraid not, Number Three." Coran said. "We didn't have the technique to preserve memories back then like we do now. What we _do_ have are the memories of the Altean queen just two generations past our good friend the Mad Alchemist."

Shiro frowned. Two generations sounded like a long time, especially for an Altean. But it was still better than what they had- a lot of hearsay and rumor, with their only reliable information coming from Lotor and a several thousand year old Blade report. And while he hadn't shown any signs of deceiving them yet, he still couldn't help but worry if taking the Galra prince at his word was such a good idea.

It didn't help that they'd had no contact with Allura since she had left for the Reine system three days ago. The monitor Pidge had installed in Allura's earrings indicated that they were still functioning properly, which hopefully meant she was safe, but the lack of contact was nerve racking, to say the least. Losing Keith was bad enough, he didn't want to lose Allura too.

"Sounds like a plan, Coran." Shiro told him. "Let's boot it up."

"Already way ahead of you, Number One!" Coran chirped.

He briefly wondered how he could sound so cheerful when Allura was taking such a huge risk, but then he noticed the bags under the Altean's eyes and realized that maybe he wasn't actually half as cheerful as he sounded. Looking around the archive room, he realized it was kind of a mess, so Coran must have been searching through it long before he'd come to fetch the four of them.

He just had to hope the memories of this queen would help them in dealing with _the_ Queen. He had faith in Allura- but having multiple options never hurt.

He just hoped they wouldn't need them.


	8. a gift fit for a princess

Chapter eight is here, and boy, was this one fun to write! I guess it's officially summer now for a lot of people in school, so I hope everyone's summer vacation is going well! Weather-wise it feels like it's been summer here for like... oh, three months? That's just how it is. What's spring, we don't know her.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Until next time!

* * *

 **long live the queen**

 **chapter eight**

 **a gift fit for a princess**

* * *

For the first few seconds, the hologram flickered so badly that Shiro feared it had been corrupted. Coran assured him that all of preserved memories were stored on a separate system, and would have likely been untouched by the infection from Sendak's Galra crystal, but considering how the _last_ AI had ended up, he couldn't help but worry.

Eventually the hologram stabilized, revealing the image of a rather plain looking Altean woman, her only true defining feature being the small scar that nicked the underside of her chin. She had short, dark hair and equally dark eyes, though it was impossible to tell what color they were exactly due to the blue tint of the hologram. It was clearly much less advanced than the one that had been used for King Alfor.

"Who is it that seeks my knowledge?" The hologram inquired. The vocal quality reminded him of something akin to an old radio broadcast, but she was nevertheless still perfectly understandable.

Shiro glanced over towards Coran expectantly. The Altean man offered him a weak smile. "These older versions have a lot less individuality than King Alfor's AI. You have to ask her direct questions if you want an answer."

Shiro nodded, before taking a step forward. "My name is Takashi Shirogane. I'm the black paladin of Voltron."

The hologram seemed to frown. "I am not familiar with Voltron. But well met, Takashi Shirogane. I am Queen Liana of planet Altea. I will answer any questions you have."

Right. It was hard for him to really grasp that this queen he was speaking to was older than Voltron- ten thousand years already seemed plenty old to him. He wondered just how far back Altea's history extended, especially once he factored in the fact that this queen was from several generations _after_ the Mad Alchemist created his monster.

"I have questions about a man referred to as the Mad Alchemist." Shiro said. "What can you tell me about him?"

There was a delay before the hologram responded, that almost reminded him of a computer trying to process information. "I know of him. What knowledge do you seek?"

Looking back, Shiro exchanged a glance with Coran. The Altean nodded, signaling him to go ahead. Turning back to the hologram, Shiro cleared his throat. "We want to know about the monster that he created."

Again, there was another delay. Coran didn't seem worried about it, so it must have been normal for these older types. "My data banks show me that it has been a long time since my memories were recorded. She still lives?"

"She does." Shiro said. "And she has someone important to us captive."

Coran gave him a slight look, but all he could do was shrug his shoulders. He didn't want to think that Allura had been taken captive too, so it wasn't so much as he was forgetting about her, as it was that he was really just hoping for the best.

"That is... unfortunate." Liana responded. "I am afraid I have no idea as to the whereabouts of the creature."

"We know her whereabouts." Shiro said. "We just want to know more about her. She calls herself the Queen, and has an entire city under the sway of her powers."

Liana narrowed her eyes, taking in this new information. "She was not calling herself as such during our last recorded encounter with her, at least not to my knowledge. But that was long ago, even by my standards. She seemed to be in a hurry to get off Altea."

"How long ago was this?" Shiro asked.

"Perhaps two centuries after her creation." Liana said. "During that time, she hid herself away somewhere on Altea, though we never learned where. She had virtually no contact with the population, so we thought she would be content to be left alone. However, we were mistaken."

"Our people had only just become a spacefaring race when the creature you have come to call the Queen was created." Liana continued. "Within those two centuries, our ability to travel through space greatly improved. One night, under the cover of darkness, she disappeared with a pilot and two guards, and took a pod with her."

Coran's brows shot up. "She took Alteans _with_ her?"

"Yes." Liana said. "We never saw them again after that."

Coran frowned, his brows knitting together. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking- if the Queen was somehow still alive after all these years, then perhaps it might be possible that those three Alteans she had abducted were as well. He knew how badly both Coran and Allura yearned for their people, so the prospect that there could be three living- if brainwashed- ones out there somewhere had to be enticing.

"How exactly did the Mad Alchemist make her?" Shiro asked. "All we know is that he used some kind of creature as a base."

"Yeah, and that it went nuts and killed both him and his daughter." Lance interjected.

Liana blinked in alarm, her usual delay in response feeling a little longer than normal. "Is that what the story is in your era?"

"Yes." Shiro frowned, shooting a look back towards Lance, who merely shrugged his shoulders. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Yes." Liana said firmly. "The creature did kill the Mad Alchemist, yes, but not his daughter."

"Okay, so the daughter lived." Lance frowned. "What difference does that make?"

"You do not understand." Liana said. "The creature _is_ the daughter."

* * *

The walk to the Queen's breakfast nook, as Keith had so dryly referred to it as, felt as if it had taken ages. In truth, Allura knew that only a few doboshes had passed- they had actually made quite good time, with Keith having to force himself to slow his pace every so often in order to maintain the illusion that he was still fully under the Queen's sway. Though she shot him a number of sympathetic glances, they largely went ignored.

Thankfully, he had more or less gotten the hang of it by the time they reached the doors to the grand balcony. He even managed to remember to not reach to open them himself, but rather to present the two of them to the guards, and wait for them to do it. She could tell from the way he shifted his weight that he thought it was annoying when he knew he could open them himself, but he had to force back such urges.

Beyond those doors, the Queen waited.

She spared a glance towards Keith, but his expression was unreadable. The closer they had gotten to the balcony, the tenser he got- and now that she thought about it, the slower his pace had become. She suddenly couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't that he had simply managed to adjust, but rather if he'd been _forced_ to, compelled by the role he had been given by the Queen. Neither of them knew exactly how much power she had left over him, even if his thoughts were largely his own now.

She wanted to ask if he was alright, but she knew she couldn't. Not without giving too much away. He hadn't raised any kind of alarm at least, which she hoped meant that the Queen was still unaware of her- or rather, _their_ \- deception. Though she supposed that there was always the chance that he did know, and he simply couldn't tell her.

Perhaps their ambitions would end here. She hoped not, but she knew she had to be prepared for that chance.

"Princess Allura," the Queen greeted her as the doors opened, a broad smile set on her lipless mouth, "-I trust that you slept well."

"Very well, thank you." Allura lied. She'd barely slept at all. She couldn't tell if the Queen had asked because she knew she hadn't, or if it was simply nothing more than a bit of casual small talk. She had said the same thing to her the previous morning, so she tried not to read too much into it.

Nothing _looked_ out of place, she thought. Mene was of course with the Queen, dutifully perched in her lap, serving her role as her mouthpiece. Aside from the four of them, the grand balcony was empty, though she was certain that there were servants waiting on the other side of the smaller set of doors, ready to set out the morning meal upon the Queen's command.

As expected, she was clad in a gown of deep blue, with lighter blue accents. Truly, the amabilia were simply meant as adornments.

"Please," the Queen motioned to the chair place opposite her, "-sit."

Allura did so, watching out of the corner of her eye as Keith took up his place next to her. He did it so naturally, that for a moment she feared Kallium was back, and that her deception had been exposed, but she could just barely catch a glint of light in his eyes behind his veil. With his head bowed, she could just barely make out his expression. It was somewhat strained, as if he were forcing himself to look as placid as possible.

"Have you thought over my offer?" Allura inquired, keen to make conversation. If she kept the Queen preoccupied, perhaps she wouldn't have the time to notice that anything was amiss.

"The council of nobles will discuss your proposition today." The Queen said, with a somewhat dismissive wave of her hand. "They will present their thoughts to me tomorrow, at which point I will decide if we shall ally with your Coalition or not."

Allura's brows arched slightly, wondering if that were true or not. Now that she knew the Queen never had the intention of letting her leave, she had to wonder just how much of their discussions were playacting on her part. It made her uncomfortable to think on it, for it forced her to consider the prospect that she was a much better actress than she had first anticipated.

Horrid as she was, she had started to think of the Queen as less of a creature and more of a person. She didn't know what to make of that, so she simply tried not to dwell on it.

"Excellent." Allura said. "I look forward to hearing their response."

The Queen tilted her head, Mene mimicking the action even as she spoke for the Queen. "You make it sound as if you are eager to leave. Has there been something here that has displeased you?"

If she expected the question to catch her off guard, then she would be sorely disappointed, Allura thought, putting on a placid smile of her own. "On the contrary. My stay here has been positively lovely. But I must return to my duties as a paladin."

"Of course." The Queen acknowledged, nodding her head, Mene all but mirroring the action. "I understand."

The ease with which she lied made her skin crawl, but she refused to show it. Though she was unsure what role the Queen had planned for her, she did have a few ideas- none of which she liked to consider. It only made it more imperative that they struck tonight, since from the sound of it, tomorrow was her time limit.

"Regardless," the Queen continued, seemingly unperturbed, "-we still have all of today. You should take the chance to relax, before you have to return to that dreadful war."

Allura faked a smile. "I thank you for your kind offer. Am I free to explore the palace, then?"

They would need to if they were to find Keith's knife. Perhaps even his armor, though that might be more difficult to smuggle back to her room without anyone noticing. She could only hope that they wouldn't need it- even if the worst came to pass, she had difficulty imagining the Queen wishing to harm Keith, if only for the sake of his pretty face.

"If that is what you wish." The Queen said, Mene's head turning to look in Keith's direction. "I am certain Kallium would be more than happy to escort you."

Underneath his veil, Keith flinched, but still managed to bow his head with an impressive amount of fluidity. "It would be our honor."

"Good! It is settled then." The Queen smiled. "Now, let us have our morning meal."

With a flick of her wrist, the side doors opened to allow servants access to the grand balcony. They quickly set to the task of arranging food on the table, gone almost as quickly as they had appeared, more like machines than actual people. She supposed in a sense they were- programmed to act a certain way when given the right commands, all individuality forgotten as they moved as one seamless unit.

She had to fight the urge to glance towards Keith, wondering what was going on in his head, having to grapple both with his proximity to the Queen, and at having to deal with an imposed role that was so unlike him. She hadn't failed to notice that his placid expression had become a lot less strained, and even his earlier reply to the Queen had sounded sincere.

A water pitcher was passed to Keith, which he instinctively took. She caught him blink in surprise at his own reaction, which she took as confirmation that her theory was correct. She hated the fact that she couldn't so much as spare him a sympathetic look as he poured her a glass of water, a delicacy to his movements that she knew wasn't his own.

It was when he began to walk towards the Queen, that she felt her heart nearly stop.

Keith's face betrayed nothing, but she wasn't sure if that was by choice. He leaned over the Queen's glass, carefully filling it, before he placed the water pitcher down in the center of the table. And there he remained, rooted to the spot, as if the Queen had him tethered to an invisible leash.

Perhaps she did.

"You know," the Queen began, "-if you stayed, Kallium could be yours for as long as you wished."

Allura felt her blood turn cold. Even past the dark colored veil and his forced expression of contentment, she swore she could feel Keith's internal panic. The suggestion was awful, but it was telling- enough so that she was able to snap the last piece of the puzzle in place.

She nearly wished she hadn't.

"Thank you," Allura said slowly, having to force her tone to stay as neutral as possible, "-but I really do need to get back."

The Queen hummed in fake consideration, before she lifted a hand. She watched helplessly as Keith moved to kneel by her, his veil shifting just enough for her to see the terror in his eyes as she reached out for him. He wasn't even bothering to hide it, though she doubted the Queen could see it through her borrowed eyes.

"Well," the Queen said simply, stroking Keith's hair fondly, like one would a cat, "-I am sure that Kallium would be pleased to serve you again, should you ever return to us. He has grown quite fond of you."

"Yes," she heard Keith say, though she automatically knew that though he was the one speaking, they weren't his words, "-it would be our greatest honor to continue to serve Princess Allura."

Even using every ounce of diplomacy she had in her body, Allura still had to remind herself to breathe. How she managed to keep up her smile was a mystery even to her.

"Perhaps," she slowly began, "-perhaps I could bring him with me?"

The Queen merely smiled, the placid expression mirrored on the faces of both her amabilia. She continued to stroke Keith's hair, her tail curling around his waist, which suddenly seemed far too thin when compared to the thickness of the appendage.

"Alas, even for you, Princess, that is something I cannot do." The Queen apologized. "You must understand that none of my people have ever known violence. I am afraid the horrors of war would simply be too much for him."

"Her majesty keeps us safe from such things." Keith spoke with such adoration in his voice, that if it weren't for the stiffness of his shoulders, she would have thought him lost again.

She still couldn't help but fear that he might be.

"I understand." Allura said. "I hope I have not overstepped my bounds."

The Queen merely hummed again- and to her great relief, released Keith. He stood, clearly repressing a shudder, the fluidity of his movements offset by how robotically he performed them. Thankfully, he returned to her side, away from the Queen.

"Think nothing of it." The Queen said, smiling at her. "Kallium is a rare jewel. I can understand why you would want to bring him with you."

"Yes," Allura agreed through grit teeth, "-you have excellent taste."

It was all she could do to force herself through the rest of the meal. All she could think about was what the Queen had planned for her- for them both. Somehow the realization that the Queen intended to keep her here forever paled in comparison to the realization that Keith was meant as a _gift_ for her. The only thing worse than being forced into a lifetime of servitude was being forced to be one for someone who should be your friend, not your master.

They had to succeed tonight, for both their sakes.

* * *

"Keith-"

"We don't want to talk about it."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Allura frown, and instantly regretted snapping at her. He wasn't mad at _her_ , he was just... mad, period. Angry, _frustrated_ that he hadn't been able to do anything. It was as if he had lost control of his body again, even if he was back to his senses. Just knowing that even now, the Queen could make him do whatever she wished... biting down on his lip, he drew blood, the iron tang of it almost calming.

She treated him like he was some kind of a toy. Just a decoration.

He couldn't even relax until they returned to the relative privacy of Allura's quarters. He still felt somewhat numb, like his body wasn't entirely his own anymore, but at least he was still _himself_ , he tried to reason. It had just been easier to deal with the Queen taking control when Kallium had been the one behind the reins.

He fought the urge to just collapse once the door was closed, instead standing rigid. Allura needed his help, but he suddenly wasn't sure how much help he could even give her. Wasn't he just a liability? If his control could be revoked so easily, then how could he possibly even _think_ about fighting against the Queen?

They weren't fighting her, he tried to remind himself. This was an assassination. He'd handled assassinations before with the Blade. He could do it again. Even if the thought of killing the Queen brought mixed feelings- his own desire to see it done as quickly as possible so he could be free clashing with the implanted desire to protect and serve her as faithfully as possible, which to his disgust was still there, just suppressed.

He had even felt _happy_ about the Queen's attention.

Confusing his emotions and Kallium's was one thing, but being forced to feel things he didn't want to was another. He almost wished Kallium were back in control so he didn't have to deal with this- but he knew that was just running away. Allura needed him, even if he wasn't sure just how much help he could provide her. He wasn't used to feeling this _useless_. He wasn't even sure if it was his own feeling, or if it was just the amabilia programming attempting to convince him that he wasn't made for such violent acts, just like the Queen said.

"Do you... do you wish to talk about it?" Allura slowly asked.

"No." Keith said curtly. "We just need to get this over with as fast as possible."

Allura still frowned, but thankfully, she chose not to press. "Alright. Why don't you-?"

Her question died in her throat, as she caught sight of the gown laid out on the bed. It must have been laid out by a servant, but even though he didn't know about it beforehand, its presence didn't surprise him. After all, what the Queen wanted from Allura...

...well, it was a lot worse than what she wanted from _him_.

"I suppose I am to wear that." Allura said shortly.

Not trusting his voice, Keith nodded. He was almost grateful for the veil now, hoping that it hid the hot tint of his cheeks. Ugh, he couldn't believe that he'd offered- _repeatedly_ \- to help Allura change, even if he knew it hadn't quite been _him_. He knew he had assisted the Queen with it multiple times, but there was a huge difference between something that barely looked humanoid and someone who was basically just a human with pointed ears.

Allura heaved a sigh. "I suppose I do not have much of a choice, then. Could you-?"

"Leave?" Keith finished, once he was confident the offer wasn't on the tip of his tongue. "Not a problem. Just... let me know when you're done."

With that, he hastily excused himself. Closing the door behind him, he let out a shuddering exhale. He hated this, this lack of control. He thought things would be better now that his body was back to being his, but breakfast with the Queen had just served as a reminder that it still belonged to _her_.

And it would, until the Queen was dead.

"You can come in." Allura called from inside.

Taking in a deep breath, Keith squared his shoulders. He couldn't let Allura know how weak he felt. They would both need each other to get off this rock.

He still wished she hadn't come at all.

Opening the door, he tensed at the sight of Allura. She was wearing a deep blue gown, the cut and style similar to that of the Queen's. It also fit her perfectly.

A dress fit for a princess.

Allura looked up at him, her lips set in a tense line. "This is what she wants, isn't it? For me to be her..."

She trailed off, unable to finish. She didn't need to. He knew. Everyone knew- all the amabilia were excited at the prospect of having a princess to serve. It would only take the tiniest amount of effort on the Queen's part to change the way they all thought of Allura. To tell them that she wasn't a visiting princess from far away, but her own flesh and blood daughter, heir to a throne she never actually intended to give up. They wouldn't even question it.

Every queen needed a princess.

"And she wants you," Allura began, looking cautiously at him, "-to serve me."

Keith couldn't say anything, so instead he just gave her a curt, jerky nod.

Allura heaved a sigh, sitting down on the ornate bed she had been provided. If they failed, she would soon have chambers of her own, far more ornate than these. She would live out the rest of her life in the lap of luxury, wanting for naught.

But she wouldn't be herself.

And he wouldn't be himself, he knew. If they failed, the Queen would try even harder to suppress him. He shuddered at the thought, the teardrop earrings he wore trembling as he did.

"Are you afraid?" Allura asked, looking up at him.

"Terrified." Keith finally admitted.

"Me too." Allura confessed. "But I do not regret coming here."

Keith just frowned. He knew he could remove the veil, but right now he was just grateful for how much it obscured his features. "You shouldn't have."

"But I did." Allura said firmly. "And I would do it again."

Keith just looked away, not knowing what to make of that. Part of him was almost _happy_ that anyone had come for him at all. They had grown so distant that sometimes he caught himself wondering if the paladins even cared about him at all. He had been willing to give so much for them, and yet sometimes it felt like they had all but forgotten about him.

He shook the thought off. He had to focus. He didn't have the luxury of letting himself get distracted.

"We should look for our knife." Keith said curtly, turning on his heel.

"Do you have any ideas as to where it might be?" Allura asked.

"No." Keith admitted. "But we might be able to feel it if we get close enough."

Kolivan had explained to him how the blades worked, that they were infused with the life energy of the Blade who wielded them. If the lights on the blade dimmed, then it meant its owner was no longer among the living. He'd tucked that tidbit of information away, taking it as reassurance that his mother was still alive somewhere out there, for all that Kolivan refused to tell him anything about her. He thought maybe if he spent more time with the Blades, someone would slip up, but in hindsight, that was a pretty ridiculous thing to expect from an organization that had only lasted as long as it had because of a vow of absolute secrecy.

"It will have to do." Allura said with a slight frown. "Lead the way."

Keith gave her a curt nod, taking a second to collect himself. If he thought of this as just another infiltration mission, he'd be fine. He could do this.

Opening the door to Allura's borrowed quarters, he stepped out into the palace proper. He absently closed the door behind Allura after she left, and winced, wondering if that was ingrained habit or just a natural attempt at being polite. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't like he _tried_ to be an aloof jerk most of the time.

Great. Now he was over-analyzing every little thing he did. He hated this.

All he wanted was to be secure in his own mind, but he couldn't even have _that_. He was just grateful for all the experience he had shielding his mind from the other paladins. It wasn't like the other amabilia could read his thoughts, exactly, but they could share experiences and feelings with each other if they wanted to. They only truly shared one mind when they were all gathered together, serving the Queen.

He was almost grateful that he had looking after Allura as an excuse to avoid such group activities. Just being at the Queen's beck and call on the grand balcony had been awful enough, he could only imagine that the sensation of being one with all the other amabilia will maintaining conscious thought would be even _worse_.

"Keith?" Allura softly asked, looking back towards him. He flinched, realizing he must have frozen.

"We're fine." Keith lied. "And you shouldn't call us that. It's not safe."

"Oh." Allura blinked. "Right, of course."

She didn't make any attempts to correct herself and call him _Kallium_ , for which he was grateful. He hated the name, almost as much as he hated the stupid outfit he'd been forced to wear. The out of character clothes that foster families had dumped on him in the past paled in comparison to _this_ mess.

They slowly wound their way through the palace. He made a point to avoid the areas near where the Queen was, half glad he could sense her. It wasn't just her either- he could sense the approach of anyone connected to the hivemind, an ability that he found himself half grateful for. It wasn't worth the cost of a percentage of his individuality and privacy, but at least it proved useful.

They established a system- whenever he sensed someone coming, he would gesture to Allura, who would pause and ask about some random architectural detail or a painting. He was surprised by how much information he could just rattle off, but really, he shouldn't be. His head was currently filled with things that he should have no way of knowing.

It wasn't until they reached the lower part of the palace that he picked up on his blade. He made a beeline for it once he did, grateful that the room it was being kept in appeared to be unguarded. The hivemind supplied him with the fact that it was the archives, and while it did have an archivist, their role was a bi-monthly one and they weren't currently present.

The hivemind _also_ supplied that it was a collection of treasures that the Queen had been presented over the centuries that she simply had no place in the palace for, but he knew better. Everything in here was stolen from the people she had brainwashed, just like she had stolen his knife. His blood boiled at the thought, that he had managed to keep it safe for _years_ while in the foster system only to have it taken away from him now.

"It's locked." Allura frowned, jostling the handle.

Narrowing his eyes, Keith peered through the keyhole. Pulling back his veil, he tested the door himself, before he plucked out one of his stupid earrings, straightening the hook. It took a few tries, but eventually he heard the telltale click of the lock giving way. Stepping back, he opened the door, stepping aside so that Allura could enter.

She arched a brow, looking at him curiously as she did so. "Is that a recent skill?"

"Nope." Keith simply replied, having to fight with the earring hook for a second to return it to its normal shape. "Picked it up back on Earth as a kid."

"You learned to pick locks as a child." Allura dryly observed.

Keith just shrugged. "Hobby."

It was a blatant lie. He'd picked it up so he could both escape from locked rooms and get into them. There had been one foster home in particular that had locked him up in his room after dinner every night, so he'd had to learn. When he'd been eventually found out, he'd been beaten, in between being told that they were doing it for his own good, since he was such a discipline case.

Somehow he got the feeling that family would totally be onboard with him having been brainwashed to be more docile. A lot of people would, actually.

He was kind of grateful Allura wasn't one of them.

"So... your knife is somewhere in here, then?" Allura asked.

Keith nodded, eyes scanning the countless rows of shelves. The archives were vast, to the point where searching them for a single item felt like it would take nearly all day. Unfortunately, they didn't have that kind of time.

"Should we split up?" Allura asked, doubtlessly thinking the same thing he was. "We might be able to cover more ground that way."

"We," he huffed a little at the word, though he'd begrudgingly accepted there wasn't much he could do about it, "-think we might be able to sense it."

"Are you sure?" Allura asked.

Keith shook his head. "No. But it won't hurt to try."

"I suppose not." Allura admitted with a shrug. "Your senses have guided us this far."

Keith nodded, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate. It was harder than he wanted to admit- clearing his mind was next to impossible when it was half-shared with at least two dozen other people- and that was just counting the amabilia. For a second, his thoughts drifted a bit sideways, but he managed to catch himself before he drifted too far. He caught a glimpse of the Queen's private kitchens, and a whiff of something that smelled like coriander before he was back in his own headspace.

"Is everything alright?" Allura asked.

"Fine." Keith said. "Just drifted a bit."

He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Allura was frowning, her brows creased. "That doesn't _sound_ fine."

Cracking one eye open, Keith frowned. "Which of us has experience with being linked up to a hivemind?"

"Thankfully, only you." Allura said.

Keith huffed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Then just trust us."

He hadn't even been able to tell which amabilia he'd briefly connected to, so it had only been on the most superficial of levels. It probably wouldn't even register as anything out of the ordinary.

Allura said nothing more, so he shut his eye and tried to focus again. He had better luck this time, able to hone in on the faint feeling that had pulled him here. Letting it guide him, he carefully made his way through the labyrinth-like archives, before finally coming to a halt in what appeared to be almost an armory, tucked away nearly in the back of the room. There was a display of swords along the back wall, and even from this distance, he could pick up on the familiar shape of his knife.

"Impressive." Allura admitted. "You might be sensitive to quintessence."

Keith blinked, unsure of what to make of that information. He just filed it away for later, instead focusing on reuniting with his mother's knife. _His_ knife.

The second he lay his hands on it, he was met by two conflicting emotions- the security of having its familiar weight in his hands, and revulsion at holding a weapon. They butted heads, but thankfully, the feeling of security won out in the end, to the point where he was almost reluctant to pass it to Allura. It would be easier to conceal it within her dress than in his clothes.

She accepted it with a certain sense of gravity, holding it with care. He was struck by how far they had come since that moment in the red lion's hangar, when Kolivan had let it slip that he had Galra ancestry.

It was... kind of nice.

Turning on his heel, Keith looked back towards the wall. Frowning, his eyes caught a familiar glean further down it, and before he knew it, he was making his way towards it.

Hanging there was yet another Marmora blade, its symbols still brightly glowing.

"Allura," Keith began, "-you might want to come see this."


	9. hope for the best

After a short hiatus from writing pretty much anything, here's chapter nine! Also because someone asked me, I feel the need to clarify that this isn't a kallura fic, so if you're reading expecting that ship to happen... don't. Kind of makes me wish that ff had the same kind of tagging system AO3 has, but this is a gen fic and it isn't intended to be anything other than that! That said, I do thank you for reading! I'm looking super forward to writing what is to come, so stick around! It'll be fun... for us, at least.

* * *

 **long live the queen**

 **chapter nine**

 **hope for the best**

* * *

"It's a blade."

Keith had to fight the urge to roll his eyes as Allura pointed out the obvious. Being all dolled up like this had put him in something of a bad mood. It was either that, or the fact that he had spent the past month devoid of any actual semblance of free will. But for once, he wasn't going to let his temper get the better of him. Allura didn't deserve that.

The opposite, actually.

Allura had come here _for_ him, and she didn't have to do that. He still thought she shouldn't have done it, even if part of him was secretly glad that she had. A lifetime of servitude where he was reduced to little more than a pretty ornament didn't exactly sound all that appealing.

He just wished she hadn't put herself in danger for him. No matter how much he wanted to be free, he just wasn't worth that risk. Allura had been right. The Blade of Marmora could go on without him- but it wasn't _just_ the Blade. As much as she had tried to convince him that Voltron had needed him, they'd gone on perfectly fine without him too.

In the grand scheme of things, he was just an extra cog. Useful, but not necessary. If he'd had any purpose, he'd likely since served it. But Allura? The universe still needed Allura. She shouldn't have to put herself at risk for someone who didn't even matter.

"Not just _any_ blade. It's Marmoran." Keith told her, carefully taking it down off the wall. Something churned in his gut as he held it, and for a brief second he was seized by the powerful urge to cast it away. He fought it back, knowing that the feeling didn't originate from himself, but rather, what the Queen had done to him.

"I am aware that it is Marmoran." Allura huffed slightly, having missed what he was trying to get at. "It's fairly obvious."

Right. Sometimes he forgot that the paladins hadn't been given the same rundown on Marmoran tech he had. Kolivan still kept as much of their operations a secret as possible. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't trust the paladins, or if it was just due to the fact that old habits died hard. He was probably just as used to having allies as Keith was to having friends- give or take possibly several thousand years of difference, based on how old Kolivan was. He had _no_ idea.

"That's not what we meant." Keith told her, tracing the glowing line down the smooth edge of the blade. "It's glowing. That means whoever it belongs to is still alive."

It was still transformed too, which meant whoever it had belonged to, they had gone down fighting. Either the Queen hadn't bothered to force them to transform it back after taking control of their mind, or she couldn't.

Allura blinked, realization dawning across her face. "The Blade Kolivan sent, the one who never returned- you mean to tell me that they are alive?"

"And kicking." Keith said, turning the blade over in his hands. He had an inkling as to who they might be, but there were enough Galra around that he couldn't be sure. He was certain there were even more outside the confines of the palace, but outside of the Queen's processions, he hadn't left it since he'd been captured. "We're not so sure we can count on them for help, though."

"No." Allura admitted, shaking her head. "Just freeing you from the Queen's control was all I could manage, and I could only manage that because of the bond we share as paladins."

Keith blinked, biting back his surprise. He didn't even know they were still connected like that. Sure, there had been the shared dream they'd had that first night Allura had come here, but he hadn't exactly thought much about what it might have meant. Then again, Allura _had_ been having nightmares ever since his capture...

But from the sound of it, no one else had. Not even Lance, who had taken over as the red lion's paladin, or Shiro, who had returned to take back the black lion from him and who he had known the longest. So maybe it was less of a paladin thing, and more of an Allura thing.

Maybe she was just trying to be nice.

"Maybe not." Keith said. "But they still might come in handy. We don't know if you've noticed, but there's a fair number of Galra here."

Allura's frown deepened. "And if any of them are from Zarkon's era-"

"-then we could have a problem." Keith finished. "Hopefully it won't come to that, but it never hurts to be prepared."

"I don't suppose they would be so grateful to be freed from the Queen's control that they would simply surrender to the Coalition, would they?" Allura asked.

"Depends on how much they believe in _victory or death_." Keith said with a shrug, putting the blade back.

"We're not taking it with us?" Allura asked.

"Somehow we don't think you'll be able to smuggle it back to your room in your skirts." Keith pointed out, his gaze flicking down towards the bell-shaped skirt of Allura's borrowed gown. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of it, yet another reminder of what would happen to them if they failed tonight- or if they were caught before that, which would be arguably _worse_.

Which would definitely happen if Allura tried to hide a blade the size of his arm underneath her dress. The people here were brainwashed, not stupid.

Okay, so _some_ of them were stupid. But in their defense, that was probably the brainwashing too. He knew _he_ felt like he'd had more than a handful of his IQ points knocked off, something which he desperately hoped wasn't permanent. It probably wouldn't get in the way of making plans, but he doubted he'd be able to solve any math problems more complicated than basic elementary school division at the moment.

Amabilia weren't meant to look pretty, not think.

And if he didn't do something about it, he'd be spending the rest of his foreseeable future exactly like that. Not exactly high on his list of future plans.

"Excellent point." Allura admitted, still frowning slightly at the blade. "Who do you think it belongs to?"

"Can't say for sure." Keith shook his head. "Aurealin, maybe."

Allura nodded, her brows further knotting together as she dwelt on the implications of that. Even he couldn't say for sure just how much the Queen knew about his past- he might be connected to her, but it wasn't like he could read her mind or see into her memories. It was a one way street, if it was a street at all. He wasn't even sure if the Queen _could_ see his memories or not, or if she even cared about them even if she could. She didn't care about the person he was, just who she wanted him to be.

But if Aurealin was the missing Blade... then it probably wasn't a coincidence that in Kallium's artificial memories, the half-Galra had been chosen to be his teacher. He could still sort of half recall them, like glancing into a bizarre alternate reality. He'd assumed it was just because they were both Galra hybrids, but maybe there was something more to it.

He shook his head. He couldn't afford to dwell on it, and they couldn't afford to be caught here.

"We should probably go." Keith said.

Allura only nodded.

* * *

"Oh, this is bad."

"Gee Lance, why don't you tell us something we don't already know?"

No amount of dryness could disguise the obvious worry in Pidge's tone, and for that, Shiro didn't blame her. The situation had just gotten infinitely more complicated.

As if it wasn't complicated enough _already_.

"Alright you two," Shiro nevertheless stepped in, "-I know this situation isn't ideal, but-"

"Not ideal?" Hunk cut him off. "Keith and Allura are trapped on some crazy planet-"

"It's a moon, actually." Pidge corrected.

"Yes, thank you, Pidge." Hunk said. "They're trapped on some crazy _moon_ by some ancient, crazy alchemist's experiment, who by the way, turned out to actually be his _daughter_? As in, an _Altean_? An Altean who might remember that and have a grudge against other Alteans? You know, like Allura?"

"I know how you feel." Shiro said, trying to sound as calm as possible, even though frankly, he was the furthest thing from calm right now. "But we can't rush into this."

It took everything in him to not do just that himself. When he had first learned that Keith was in danger, he'd wanted to be the one to go, but he'd resigned himself to the fact that Allura was likely their best option and had accepted that. But in light of this new information...

She might have actually been the _worst_.

In hindsight, maybe she had always been the worst. It was an Altean that had created the Queen- an Altean that she'd then _killed_. Knowing that the Queen herself had once been Altean, and that it had been her _father_ who had used her as a test subject was bad enough on his own, but what Queen Liana had divulged after that... suddenly, the royal farce made so much more sense, so much so that it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

In the tale Allura had told him, the Mad Alchemist had created the monster because he wanted to seize power from the King. In the tale Queen Liana had told them, the alchemist's motives were the same- only she added an additional detail that spoke to depths of depravity to which the man was willing to go to obtain power, one that was even more of a testimony to the man's character than using his daughter as a test subject.

His daughter was _engaged to the prince_.

She would have become queen on her own, and he would have gotten that power anyways. But since he wasn't the one on the throne, apparently, that wasn't enough for him. He'd needed _more_.

And in doing so, he'd created a monster even worse than himself.

"Couldn't we contact her?" Lance asked. "I mean, we should tell Allura about this, right?"

"Provided she hasn't been mind wiped by an evil space monster queen yet." Pidge said.

"She hasn't." Coran said firmly, but Shiro could tell he was just trying to convince himself. "Not Allura. I know she's just fine."

"Even so, Lance is right." Shiro said. "This is something Allura needs to know."

Unfortunately, there was also a good chance that Pidge was also right. Allura hadn't contacted them since she'd landed on Veritas. That... wasn't exactly encouraging, as much as he wanted to be optimistic about the situation. If she failed, not only would that mean Allura was now trapped, but it also meant that Keith would be trapped there even longer- and who knew what the Queen had done to his brother. He didn't like thinking about it.

If only he'd never let Keith leave.

But the time for regrets had long since passed. All they could do now was figure out a way to fix this, preferably _without_ putting the universe's best hope at risk. If worst came to worse, he would be the one to take the risk of going to Veritas. Letting Allura go alone was bad enough, he wouldn't let any of the other paladins put themselves in danger.

He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"I'll see if I can contact her." Pidge said.

Shiro nodded. The feeling in his gut didn't seem like it was going to go away anytime soon.

Several anxious minutes of silence passed as Pidge tried to open a frequency to contact Allura. He knew that she had built a feature into the earrings she had given her that would enable them to be used over a long range as a communicator, but with each second that ticked by, it was becoming more and more clear that something had gone wrong. Pidge was getting increasingly desperate, to the point where it showed on her face. He was about to step in and tell her that was enough, when Coran rested a hand on the green paladin's shoulder and shook his head.

"You did what you could." He told her.

"But I can-"

Coran merely shook his head again, before turning his gaze towards him. He could see the worry in his eyes, worry that he could understand all too well. "What now?"

"Now?" Shiro repeated. "Now we talk to Lotor again."

"How do we know he didn't feed us bogus information to begin with?" Lance asked. "Maybe he lied about having been there. Maybe he just wanted to get rid of Allura."

"It's possible, but somehow I don't think so." Shiro frowned. "He couldn't have known Allura would be the one to go. And right now, he's our only source of information."

Whatever Lotor's game was, he wouldn't have turned himself over to them if he didn't need them for some reason. Allura specifically he seemed to have an interest in, so he was hard pressed to imagine that he would have done anything to harm her- at least, not until he had gotten what he wanted. Lotor was a keen manipulator, sure, but he didn't think he had anything to do with this situation.

"I don't like trusting Lotor either, but Shiro's right." Pidge said, a tight frown set on her features. "Aside from that one Blade report, we have _nothing_. Even the Olkari's databanks only mention a few ships disappearing in the Reine system. Nothing about any Queen. The only other person who might know something about this her is _Haggar_."

"Yeah, somehow I don't think the spooky space witch is going to answer our calls." Hunk said.

"I'll keep looking." Coran said. "Maybe I can find something more. Alfor might have known something, but..."

He trailed off, not daring to finish that sentence. They'd had to sacrifice King Alfor's AI in order to save their own lives, after it had become corrupted. It wasn't a loss that Allura had taken easily, and even in her absence, it wasn't easy to talk about it.

"Well, I'll keep looking, at any rate." Coran finished.

Shiro nodded. "I'll talk to Lotor, see if I can get anything else out of him."

"I'll come with you." Pidge said.

Shiro frowned. "You don't have to-"

"But I want to." Pidge insisted. " _I'm_ the one who made Allura's communication device."

Shiro bit back a comment that she couldn't have predicted this, that he was certain she had done everything she possibly could have to factor in any potential disruptions. But working to solve the problem had always helped Pidge more than any reassurances, so instead he just inclined his head.

"Okay."

* * *

The return trip was uneventful, much to her relief. Still, Allura couldn't help but let out a long breath of relief once they had returned to the relative security of her quarters. This whole affair was beginning to wear on her nerves. It was bad enough having Lotor around, but at least he wasn't a constant concern. Here there was no escape, forcing her to have her guard up at all times.

Even when she was just around Keith, she couldn't completely relax, even if he _had_ been freed from the Queen's brainwashing. It was impossible to say if it would hold or not, or if the Queen could simply seize him back at any moment. She had to be prepared for any eventuality.

She knew from the way Keith held himself that he was too.

And they _still_ had the rest of the day to get through.

"So," Keith began, breaking the silence, "-what's the plan?"

"The plan," Allura began, removing Keith's knife from where she had concealed it underneath her skirts, right next to her bayard, "-is to act as naturally as possible, and wait until nightfall. We will rendezvous on the main staircase, not far from the Queen's quarters."

Keith arched a brow, slightly tilting his head. "Do you even know where those are?"

"No." Allura admitted. "I was hoping you might tell me."

Keith gave her a curt nod, crossing his arms in front of him. He'd moved his veil back out of the way, so that it hung off the side of his head, rather than in front of his face. "Just go up to the highest floor. You can't miss it."

Allura nodded, momentarily glancing down at the knife in her hands, before offering it to Keith. "If you would like-?"

Keith just shook his head. "Thanks, but we still have no way of hiding it."

Allura frowned slightly. She knew he had a point, but she still felt strange about keeping something this personal to Keith on her person. It was hardly a shock to hear that a small portion of his own quintessence was stored inside- when she concentrated, she could sense it. That must have been what had aided her in freeing him from the Queen's control.

Either that, or it was the quintessence of his mother. It had once been hers, so she knew that the woman's quintessence must still be stored inside. She could feel it, though it was fainter than Keith's and less familiar. It had been a long time since the woman had wielded it- not since she had left it with her son.

A pang of envy struck her then. When she had first learned that Keith was an orphan, she'd thought they'd had something in common. She should be _happy_ to know that he still had family out there somewhere, family that presumably loved him if they left something as important as this behind, but at the same time, part of her couldn't help but be a tad bitter. Why did _he_ get have living relatives when she'd been forced to destroy the last remains of her father herself?

It was a nasty, ugly thought, but was also one that she couldn't help but come back to. All she could do was try to be better than it.

"I promise to keep it safe." Allura vowed, before tucking it back away again.

Keith just gave her one of those smiles- faint, almost hidden. It suited him far better than the vapid smiles Kallium had shown her, though she suddenly couldn't help but wish that the Keith she knew _could_ smile like that. Perhaps Keith wasn't an orphan, not truly, but they had both suffered greatly due to the loss of their fathers. She'd always secretly wished to talk to him about it, but she'd never had the chance.

"We know you will." Keith told her, his tone surprisingly soft. When they had first met, she hadn't though him capable of such soft tones. She thought him reckless, impulsive, temperamental- and though he was very much those things, there was more to him than just that.

He was also capable of great kindness- a quiet, understated kind, but kindness nonetheless. He was simply awkward with it, that was all.

She wanted _that_ Keith back.

"So," Allura forced her own thoughts aside, "-how long do you suppose we can hide in here before people start getting suspicious?"

Keith arched his brows. "Not long. Or at least, we can't."

"We-?" Allura began.

"I mean _us_." Keith cut her off with a sharp glare, before realizing what he'd just said. Clicking his tongue, he dug his fingers into the fabric of his shawl. "We're supposed to be your servant, sure, but we're the _Queen's_ servant first. We can't just hang out in your room all day. Not without a reason."

Allura heaved a slight sigh. Hiding away in her chambers all day _would_ be the easiest method, but Keith was right. They needed to go about the rest of the day as if it were- well, not _normal_ , she supposed- there was nothing _normal_ about this place. Normal for _here_ , at the very least. The last thing she wanted to do was to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves.

"Very well, then." Allura said, looking up at Keith. "Can you tell what the situation in the palace is?"

Keith nodded, briefly closing his eyes. She watched him curiously, tempted to ask exactly how his continued connection to the hivemind worked. The more she learned, the more questions she had, but she had the feeling it wasn't something that would be easy for him to explain.

If they failed, she supposed she would get her answers- but she wasn't _that_ curious.

Keith's eyes fluttered open after a few moments. She was briefly struck by how surprisingly _delicate_ his features could be, when they weren't set in a glower. It was likely what had sealed his fate.

"The Queen will summon you for lunch soon, and then again, for a meeting with the _council of nobles_."

His tone was dripping with sarcasm as he said the last few words, and she felt the ghost of a smile on her face at the way he rolled his eyes. Clearly he found this whole farce just as absurd as she did- when she didn't find it downright chilling, that was. She suspected he felt much the same way himself, but was simply less inclined to let it on. He wasn't exactly one to share his feelings, at least, not with her.

"Dinner too, I presume." Allura stated, before looking up at him with a slight frown. "Are you quite sure you will be alright? Back on the balcony-"

"Like we said," Keith cut her off, "-we don't want to talk about it."

Allura's expression didn't falter. She couldn't imagine what it was like to have his will stripped away from him, his body used as a puppet. She could only assume that it was a much worse experience now that he was fully conscious again- and he would have to endure it at least two more times today before it was over.

"I'm sorry." Allura apologized. "If we had picked up on your distress signal sooner-"

Keith just shook his head. "It's better that you didn't. You would have just shown up with the Castle of Lions, and then everyone would be at risk."

Allura bit her lip, wanting to protest that. And yet, she knew he was right- the longer she spent here, the more clear it became that they could not allow the Queen to go anywhere near Voltron. Even a single lion would be one too many, and the Queen was much, _much_ older than the lions. With that kind of power at her fingertips, she could make the entire universe into her kingdom.

She couldn't even imagine how they would fight against something like _that_.

* * *

For once, Lotor didn't look happy to see them.

Maybe _happy_ wasn't the right word. It was impossible to say what the Galran prince might be feeling since he masked it so well, but he at least usually feigned a sort of surprised amusement that was best boiled down to happiness.

Today, however, he took one look at Pidge, and realized that she was here to replace Allura. He could see the gears working inside his head, rapidly putting the pieces of the puzzle together, and not liking what he found.

So much for Lance's theory about him doing this on purpose.

"She went, didn't she?" Lotor asked. "Even after I specifically warned her not to."

"She went to save our friend." Pidge said firmly.

"Touching," Lotor said dryly, barely paying the green paladin any attention, "-but foolish. I assume you're here because you've lost contact with her?"

Shiro narrowed his eyes, but inclined his head regardless. He wasn't comfortable with Lotor knowing that, but they didn't have much of a choice. "We came to see if you there's anything else you can tell us about this Queen."

He didn't mention the fact that they now knew a fair bit more about her than they had before- if only her origins. He wanted to see how much Lotor _really_ knew- if he had some idea that there was more to the legend, or if he was just as surprised as they were to learn that the Queen had once been an Altean.

If he didn't... well, he saw no reason to tell him.

"Unfortunately, I've already told you all I know." Lotor said. "If Princess Allura does not return from her ill-advised venture soon, I fear she may never."

"You said Haggar tried to recreate the Mad Alchemist's experiment with Narti." Shiro said, trying to ignore the twisted feeling in his gut. "She must have notes _somewhere_."

Lotor narrowed his eyes. "Going after the witch's notes is almost as much a fool's task as going to save your paladin friend from the Queen. I expected more from King Alfor's daughter."

"Then how did _you_ escape?" Pidge demanded. "You said you went, or was that just a lie?"

"I can assure you, it was no lie." Lotor stated plainly, finally turning the intensity of his gaze on Pidge. "I was desperate, angry, and above all _young_ , all of which resulted in a decision that I never should have made in the first place. I was fortunate to escape with my mind intact, but I cannot know if the same good fortune will extend to Alfor's daughter."

Pidge narrowed her eyes, but didn't back down. Not wanting this to turn into a shouting match, Shiro stepped slightly in front of her. He didn't like it, but Lotor was still their best source of information, so they couldn't risk angering him to the point where he might refuse to cooperate.

"Right now we don't have much of a choice _but_ to try and find those notes." Shiro said. "Is there any chance you know where they are?"

Turning his gaze away from Pidge, Lotor locked eyes with him. After a few seconds of staring, he heaved a slight sigh. "Yes. But you'll never be able to get to them."

"How can you be so sure?" Pidge asked.

"Because," Lotor glanced back her way, "-they, along with the rest of the witch's research, are located in her lair on Central Command. And while it might be true that my father has temporarily abandoned it in his search for me, it's still swarming with those loyal to him, not to mention the witch herself."

"And her druids too, I'm assuming." Shiro grimaced.

Lotor's gaze flicked back towards him. "Yes."

Narrowing his eyes, Shiro racked his brain for a potential next step. Queen Liana had been unable to tell them anything further about the Mad Alchemist's experiment, other than the fact that all of his original research notes had been destroyed so that no one else could attempt to replicate his work. Even if a copy had survived, they had probably been destroyed alongside Altea. That meant Haggar's attempt to replicate his experiment, failed though it might have been, was the only thing they had to go on.

But Lotor was right- trying to break into Central Command- into Haggar's lair- was almost as risky as landing the Castleship on Veritas themselves. There _had_ to be another way.

But if there was, he couldn't think of one.

"We rescued Allura from Central Command once." Pidge pointed out.

"But we wouldn't have gotten away without Thace's help." Shiro stated, running a hand through his white forelock.

"Well maybe that's it." Pidge said. "Maybe we get Kolivan to send someone."

Shiro frowned, considering it. It was a lot less risky than trying to sneak into Central Command themselves, but he didn't know if Kolivan had anyone to spare, much less be willing to take the risk. He knew from experience that Haggar could extract memories, so any Blade that got caught was as good as dead.

And if Haggar managed to find out what information they were attempting to steal, she might figure out that they were currently in a vulnerable position. Without Allura around to pilot the blue lion, they couldn't form Voltron. That put them _all_ at risk.

Casting a last glance back towards Lotor, Shiro heaved a sigh. Given the choice, he'd storm the palace himself and drag both Keith and Allura back, but somehow he didn't think it would be that easy. And with these headaches that had been plaguing him recently, he wasn't exactly in his best condition.

If he failed, they'd be down two paladins, rather than just one.

He felt a twinge of guilt at the thought. It sounded a lot like he was just writing Keith off. Being the extra paladin was what had driven him away from them in the first place. If he'd never taken back the black lion...

Shaking off the thought, Shiro drew in a breath. The last thing he needed to do right now was let himself get distracted by what ifs. Right now, they had to figure out a way to save both Keith and Allura- and fast. They had no way of knowing if the Queen had actually taken control of Allura yet or not, but if she hadn't done it yet, then they needed to intervene before she could.

"Okay," Shiro turned back to face Pidge, "-we'll contact Kolivan."

He just hoped the Blade would be able to help.

* * *

Allura couldn't recall the last time she had felt more worn out. It was a different type of exhaustion than the one she had suffered after the Balmeran rejuvenation ceremony, bone deep and leaving her woozy, unsteady on her feet. This exhaustion had much more to do with her mental state than her physical one, though the fact that she had barely slept the previous night certainly didn't help matters much. It left her feeling frazzled- it was all she could do to keep the act up and not allow herself to simply blank out.

Keith was faring no better, she knew. Though he was adamant not to discuss it, it was clear that the few vargas he had spent in close proximity to the Queen had dwindled his energy reserves. There were bags forming under his eyes, hidden only by his veil. While dinner with the Queen had been a brief affair, the luncheon, followed by the assemblage of the so-called council of nobles, had lasted much longer. Keith had been under the Queen's thrall for several vargas- by the end of it, the light that had returned to his eyes had dimmed once more.

For a tick, she thought she might have lost him again.

Thankfully, that proved not to be the case, but seeing his own soul deep exhaustion, she was half tempted to call the whole plan off, or at the very least, insist that he remain behind while she went off to slay the Queen. But the moment she had expressed as much, Keith had glared at her, the tension held in his shoulders not that of fear, but of anger.

"No."

Allura opened her mouth to protest, only to snap it shut. She knew how important this was for Keith- this was as much about his freedom, as it was revenge against the one who had taken it.

"I understand." Allura said. "I did not mean to offend."

Keith's shoulders slumped, his gaze pointedly fixing itself on the ground. "It's fine."

She sensed that it wasn't fine, but though she was tempted to ask, she fought the urge. Keith was an incredibly private person, and as of late, he'd had that privacy violated in more ways than either of them could have thought possible. The last thing she wanted to do was to make him feel even worse, not when she was supposed to be helping him.

"Promise me that you'll at least try to get some rest." Allura said instead.

Keith just huffed, the edge of his lip twitching upwards in a slight smile. It was heartening to see. "We should be the one to tell you that."

"Fair enough, I suppose." Allura observed. They were lingering just outside of her quarters, speaking in hushed tones. There was no one around, but caution was prudent.

"So," Keith said, his gaze darting down the hall, before settling back on her once he'd confirmed they were still alone, "-guess we'll see you in a few hours?"

Allura nodded. "Be careful."

Keith didn't say anything back to that. They both knew that between the two of them, his position was the more dangerous. If the Queen had noticed anything amiss today, now would be the most likely time for her to move to 'fix' it. In which case, not only would Allura be on her own, but the Queen would now be fully aware of her treachery.

Perhaps _she_ was actually the one in the most danger, then.

She lingered in front of the door until Keith vanished down the hall, and for awhile still after that. Then slowly, she exhaled, a tiny bit of tension washing out of her shoulders. She had survived the destruction of Altea, a battle with Zarkon's witch, a planetary bomb that could have wiped out entire solar systems had it gone off, and countless other events that surely would have killed anyone else. Somehow she doubted the universe intended to kill her now, after all that.

Then again... it wasn't _death_ she was afraid of.

* * *

"Shiro," in the short time he had known him, Kolivan had never been much one for emotion, but there was still a faint note of surprise to his voice, "-I believe our regular transmission isn't for another two quintants. Is something the matter?"

Shiro felt himself exhale. He must have at least some luck on his side if he'd been able to reach Kolivan right away. The Blade leader could be notoriously difficult to contact, especially now that a bulk of Voltron's missions were being passed on to the Blade. With Allura gone and everyone's minds on the situation in the Reine system, the paladins weren't exactly up to running missions at the moment.

He had sent Pidge back to the rest of the paladins, and had returned to the bridge of the Castle by himself. Coran was still preoccupied going through the archives, so he didn't want to bother him. He suspected the Altean needed to keep himself busy to keep his mind off Allura, and he could more than handle making a transmission by himself.

He knew he hated the idea of Keith being in danger and not being able to do anything about it. It had to be even worse for Coran, especially now that they knew that the monster had once been Altean. It was like a ghost had emerged from the darker parts of their planet's history to steal away the one person from that very home he still had left.

"We haven't been able to get into contact with Allura." Shiro told him, skipping any preamble. Kolivan was never much one for small talk.

(Neither was Keith, for that matter. He wondered if it was a Galra thing.)

Kolivan's brow furrowed. "For how long?"

Shiro shook his head. "We haven't had word from her since she left for the Reine system."

"And she's not responding to your transmissions?" Kolivan asked.

"No." Shiro said. "Pidge attempted several workarounds, but whatever is interfering with communications is beyond what she's capable of dealing with."

Kolivan's expression turned grave. He hadn't approved of Allura's rescue mission to start with, likely fearing the worst. It wasn't the Blade way- theirs was that of the mission before the individual. Rescue missions amongst the Blade were rare, and were usually only risked when the mission of the Blade in question was too vital to risk their death. Otherwise, they were on their own. It was a harsh way to live, but given the war they were fighting, he couldn't exactly blame them. They didn't have an ancient superweapon to save themselves.

He knew Keith had been chastised for breaking that rule himself, so he hadn't been too surprised when Kolivan and the Blade had made no efforts to actually rescue Keith on their own. Still, it didn't seem like the Blade leader was entirely disinterested in Keith's current situation- he just wasn't willing to risk any more Blades.

He wanted to criticize him for that, but he couldn't. _He_ should have been the one to try and rescue Keith, not Allura- but in spite of having known Keith for so long, he had still let her be the one to do it. Even now, he was rationalizing why he couldn't just storm the Queen's palace himself, consequences be damned.

Keith thought of him as a brother. Didn't he owe him that?

"I see." Kolivan said. "This is dire news."

"It gets worse." Shiro said.

"How much worse?" Kolivan asked.

"Coran was able to uncover some new information about the Mad Alchemist." Shiro stated. "We were able to confirm that Lotor's story about the creature's origins is true, but also that the legend and the reality have a few differences between them. _Important_ differences."

Kolivan's brow crinkled, but he said nothing. Shiro took that as a sign to continue.

"The legend says that the monster killed both the Mad Alchemist and his daughter." Shiro said. "But according to the recorded memories of Queen Liana, whose reign was only a few short generations after the time of the Mad Alchemist, the creature _is_ the daughter."

For a brief second, Kolivan allowed a mixture of shock and disgust to grace his features, before he schooled it into his usual neutral expression. It was testament to just how horrifying it was, that a man who had known nothing but war for the past few thousand years would react in such a strong way.

Every era had its monsters.

"This is... disturbing information." Kolivan said.

Shiro nodded. "Given the lack of contact with Allura, we need to be prepared for the worst."

"A rescue mission would be-"

"Not a rescue mission." Shiro cut him off. "Not _yet_."

Rational thought be damned, if this situation dragged on for much longer, he _would_ storm the palace himself. The Queen couldn't control him if he killed her first. His time as the Champion had made him good at that, if nothing else.

Kolivan merely arched a brow at the clarification, but opted not to say anything. "I assume you didn't contact me just to give me a briefing."

"No." Shiro shook his head. "I called to ask if there's any way the Blade could acquire Haggar's research notes from when she created Narti."

Kolivan frowned, but seemed to consider it. "It would be an extremely risky operation."

"I know." Shiro said. "And I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think it was important."

"I will see what we can do." Kolivan said, after a lengthy moment of silence. "But I make no promises."

"That's all I ask." Shiro said. "Thank you."

Kolivan simply inclined his head, before disconnecting the transmission. Shiro let out a breath, unsure when he had started holding it. For now, all he could do was wait.

Closing his eyes, Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe it was just the stress, but it felt like his chronic headache was worse than it usually was. He hadn't had them at all before being captured by the Galra for a second time, but now he couldn't shake it. It usually wasn't worse than a dull throb, but there were times like this when it would flare up.

It would pass in a few minutes time. He refused to complain, not when what Keith was going through right now had to be ten times worse. He could handle a little headache.

He _couldn't_ handle losing his brother.


	10. prepare for the worst

Chapter ten! I did actually plan on posting this yesterday, but halfway through the editing process, I realized that there was a better way to write the entire last half of the chapter, so after mulling over it for awhile, I erased the latter half and rewrote it with the new idea. Personally, I think it was worth it! The pacing just feels better to me overall- what I had before felt kind of rushed? Anyways, I'm definitely more satisfied with this version.

That said, thanks for reading, and until next chapter!

* * *

 **long live the queen**

 **chapter ten**

 **prepare for the worst**

* * *

"Should we stop them?"

"No."

It wasn't a question she even had to consider. She had known ahead of time that there would be Blades coming- she had seen as much using the clone. As tempting as catching one was, it would be more beneficial in this instance if she were to let them go. Instead, she waited until she was certain they were gone, then slinked out of the shadows in which she had hidden.

She had known the Blade was coming, she just hadn't known _when_. They had come much faster than she'd thought, which spoke to the urgency of the situation.

Placing a hand on the console the Blade had been using, she checked to confirm that they had come for the information she suspected they had. They could have it- the experiment had been a indisputable failure. The only surviving test subject was now dead, and the research itself had proven fruitless. It had been the foolish experiment of a young woman, and not one that she had any desire to repeat. She was lucky to have avoided the same fate as the Mad Alchemist of legend.

It wasn't to say the research was without gains- in it lay the foundations of the technique she had used to clone the black paladin. In order to successfully combine the DNA of the Galra with that of the quantum abyss creature, she'd had to create new beings from scratch. Compared to that, creating an exact genetic replica of an already living being was simple.

"What did they want?" The druid hissed.

"Information on an old experiment." Honerva said simply, not seeing any reason to expand. Her trust in the druids only went so far.

The druid shifted, looking in the direction the Blade had left. "Why did you not stop them? The Blades have proven themselves exceedingly difficult to catch. This could have been our chance to interrogate one."

"Because," Honerva looked up at the druid, a sharp look in her eyes, "-it would seem that the paladins have taken a marked interest in the Reine system."

The druid stiffened, knowing without needing to be told what it was that haunted that system. Everyone who wasn't a complete fool knew that it was a place to be avoided. It was the one power that even her husband had been wary of, and the paladins were foolish enough to dare attempt to trifle with it.

As far as she was concerned, they could trifle all they liked. She doubted that even _they_ would be stupid enough to bring the lions anywhere close to the system, which would be the only thing she might worry about. No, what this presented was a rare opportunity- either the paladins would succeed in doing what Zarkon had been unable to do and put an end to the Queen's reign, or more likely, they would all fall to her power, leaving Voltron ripe for the taking.

Whatever the outcome, the Galra Empire would benefit from it. All she had to do was wait- and continue to watch.

* * *

When the moon was high in the sky, and she was confident nearly everyone was asleep, Allura left her quarters. Creeping silently through the halls of the palace, she made her way towards the promised meeting place, keeping an ear out for any suspicious sounds. She was wearing her own gown, as much an act of rebellion as anything else, though with any luck, no one would be awake to appreciate it.

She still wished she had thought to bring her armor. It had seemed like such an obvious choice not to when she had been preparing, but in hindsight, it had been a foolish mistake. She wasn't sure how much protection it would have provided her against the Queen, but it certainly would have been easier to move in than her dress. She'd even be able to hide Keith's knife in it, since she knew for a fact that he had done it before in his own paladin armor.

But the decision had already been made, and all she could do was attempt to live with it. In addition to her own bayard, she also had Keith's knife tucked underneath her skirts. As she drew closer and closer to their arranged meeting spot, she felt it grow heavier, apprehension grasping at her. What if the Queen already knew their plans? What if it was not Keith waiting for her, but the Queen herself?

Swallowing, Allura pressed forward, past her apprehension. She had come too far to turn back now.

Thankfully, all her fears proved to be for naught. The person waiting for her at the top of the stairs was Keith, and it only took a glance for her to know it was the real him. There was a quiet fierceness to his gaze that simply could not be replicated, testament to his Galra lineage.

"You made it." Keith said, keeping his voice down despite no one actually being awake to overhear.

"So did you." Allura replied. "I trust there were no issues?"

"No." Keith shook his head. "Everything was fine. Nobody noticed us leave."

Releasing a held breath, Allura tried to take comfort in that and found that she couldn't. She likely wouldn't be able to until all of this was over.

Best not to linger, then.

"What can you tell me about the Queen's quarters?" Allura inquired, leveling her gaze with Keith's. He wasn't in the sleepwear she had seen him in last night, but rather had changed into his outfit from today. While it provided him little protection, it was likely easier to move around in, not to mention _fight_ in- though hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

To no surprise, he'd forgone any of the usual accessories. The lack of any cosmetics made him look far more like himself than he had been in likely awhile, and brought her a small degree of comfort, though not much.

"It's big." Keith said with a shrug. "It was built to scale for her, furniture included. She sleeps towards the back, but as far as we know, there's never any guards posted outside."

Allura frowned, furrowing her brow. "That seems... _odd_. There's guards everywhere else. Why would she not have any posted outside her room?"

Keith just shook his head. "We don't know. Maybe she thinks she doesn't need it."

Allura considered it. It _was_ possible that she simply thought she didn't need it. As far as she knew, the presence of guards was more for keeping up the facade than they were for actual protection. Still, as dedicated as she was to her illusion of being royalty, it seemed odd that she would forgo something like placing guards outside of her room. There had never been any guards posted outside the royal quarters back on Altea, but she knew it was the standard for much of the universe.

Then again, she _had_ built a palace in the Altean style... perhaps she was simply attempting to mimic Altean culture. It seemed an odd choice, but she didn't dwell overmuch on it. She _had_ been created on Altea, after all.

"And you are certain she's asleep?" Allura asked.

Keith gave her a curt nod of his head. "Positive."

"Good." Allura said. "In that case, I should return this to you."

Retrieving Keith's knife from where she had hidden it, Allura held it out to him. There was a tick of hesitation before he took it from her, but once it was in his hands, all uncertainty seemed to slip away from his expression. He gripped the hilt tight, drawing in a long breath, as if bracing himself for what was to come.

"Nervous?" Allura couldn't help but ask.

Keith's gaze hardened, his knife awakening in a flash. "Let's go."

Allura simply nodded, withdrawing her bayard. She allowed Keith to take the lead, silently creeping the rest of the way up the staircase. They didn't have far to go, and before long they had arrived on the top floor of the palace, where the Queen's private quarters were located. It was a section of the palace that she had no been in before, though she knew that Keith, in his role as an amabilia, had. It was best to leave the navigation to him.

They came to a halt just outside the hallway, exchanging a glance. She signaled with her hands, and Keith nodded his head, peeking out of the stairwell.

It was empty, just like he'd said.

Taking a sharp inhale of breath, Allura stepped out into the hall. This close, she could feel the Queen's energy, though not anywhere near as intensely as she did during the day. She took heart in that, taking it to mean that she was well and truly asleep.

Glancing over towards Keith, she noted that his lips were set in a hard line. There was an intense expression in his eyes, and she knew that the whole of his focus was now devoted to the task at hand. It was a skill that served him well, as both a pilot and a fighter, and she didn't doubt that the Blade put it to good use.

Still, she couldn't help but wish he would come back to them. She knew that Hunk kept his armor clean, in preparation for the day he did return, but truthfully she had her doubts that he would. In the first place, the reason he'd left was to chase Lotor- but even though they now had him secured, Keith hadn't expressed any intention to return.

She suspected he had no intention of doing so.

Pushing the thought aside, Allura forced herself to focus. It wasn't long before they came to a set of ornately carved doors, ones that doubtlessly lead to the Queen's chambers. Glancing over towards Keith, he shook his head, motioning towards a room further down the hall. The doors were far less impressive, but also much easier to open silently, the pair creeping into the dark room.

Taking a tick to let her eyes adjust, Allura looked around. They seemed to be in some kind of servant's area- in it, there was a small kitchen with a table and a set of chairs. It was currently unoccupied, but it was easy to imagine a small group of amabilia- or perhaps even normal servants- sitting at the table, while one prepared a pot of tea to be delivered to their Queen. Keith certainly seemed familiar with it, navigating it with such ease even in the dark that she knew it wasn't simply because of the night vision his Galra lineage gifted him with.

Perhaps he had spent many an hour here himself, or perhaps the knowledge was simply ingrained into him by the hivemind. She had no way of knowing which, and she didn't dare ask.

He caught her eye, his own reflecting back the moonlight leaking in through the single window. With his free hand, he gestured towards the doorway, a single curtain hanging there in place of a door. Nodding her head, Allura carefully picked her way towards him, afraid of making even the slightest sound.

If they were caught, it would all be over.

She was all but holding her breath as they entered the Queen's chambers. Fortunately, there were more windows there, allowing more moonlight to leak into the chamber. Taking just a tick for her eyes to adjust to this new light source, she looked towards Keith, carefully gauging his expression. It hadn't changed any, his grip on the hilt of his sword tight enough that it had turned his knuckles white.

Swallowing back her own fear, Allura pushed forward. She could see where the Queen lay sleeping, her bed impossible to miss. It was done up in the Altean style, albeit an old fashioned interpretation of it, with four grand posts with curtains draped over them. Pidge had once informed her that they had a similar style on Earth, a conversation which had prompted them to discuss the similarities and differences between their two planets. It was the first time she had really opened up about life on Altea to one of the paladins, and she had hoped it would only be one of many conversations to come.

All the more reason not to fail, she thought to herself as they drew closer.

They both came to a halt at the foot of the Queen's bed, exchanging a glance. Nodding, they split up- she took the left, and Keith the right. In a single flash, she changed the form of her bayard, opting for a simple dagger, her usual choice of a whip sword not as useful in this particular scenario as something smaller and more easily maneuverable would be.

It was so strange, seeing the Queen asleep- in an ornately carved bed, no less. There had always been an almost surrealist element to her existence, that of a monster obsessed with the trappings of royalty- but seeing her asleep, unguarded was something totally new to Allura, and for a tick, it was enough to make her hesitate. She'd never killed anyone before, not like this. Not when they were utterly defenseless.

Keith didn't.

Unfortunately, it was her one tick of hesitation that made all the difference.

Keith raised his blade to strike, only to notice out of the corner of his eye that she had frozen up. That single tick was all it took for the Queen to stir awake, something she sensed, rather than saw, given the creature's lack of eyes. Letting out a gasp, she instinctively jumped back, Keith managing to do much the same before he went completely rigid.

Just like that, the Queen had his body back in her thrall.

Casting aside all attempts at deception, Allura called out to him. "Keith-!"

Gritting his teeth, Keith fought to regain some control of his body. "Go!"

"But-!" Allura began.

"Just go!" Keith yelled, regaining control of his limbs just long enough to shove her back, further away from him- and from the Queen.

She stumbled, but didn't lose her footing, her bayard dagger feeling hopelessly small in her hands as she watched the Queen rise up to her full height. She couldn't help but wonder if she had gotten taller, or if she was simply seeing her as the truly fearsome creature she was for the very first time.

"No." Allura said firmly. "I won't leave you."

For half a tick, she swore Keith looked touched- before his expression set itself in a tight glare. "Allura, please."

The uncharacteristic pleading stirred something within her. Keith _never_ pleaded, but he was doing so now- and while it hadn't been enough to change her mind before, now she found herself having already taken half a step back. She didn't want to leave him, not when she knew he was so vulnerable to the Queen's power- he'd gone completely rigid yet again, unable to move so much as a finger.

But she also knew that she couldn't fight the Queen alone. Without Keith's help, she didn't stand a chance.

And if she were caught too... then neither of them did.

"I'm sorry." Allura apologized. "I promise, I _will_ come back for you."

Turning on her heel, she fled the room just as a pair of guards arrived at the door. She slid underneath them, springing to her feet in one fluid motion before bursting into the stairwell. She had to find some place to hide, somewhere she could collect her thoughts, so that she could figure out what to do next.

Provided there was anything she _could_ do.

* * *

There was nothing else he could do but watch Allura escape.

Part of him felt relieved- he wasn't sure how far she would get, but he knew for certain that if she stayed here, she would just be captured too. At least this way, she had a chance.

But he couldn't deny that watching Allura run away and leave him behind, even if he'd told her to, stung. It was just a reminder that when it came down to it, he was ultimately disposable, no matter what pretty words people used in an attempt to convince him otherwise. The only person who truly wanted him around was long dead- aside from his father, there was nobody else who truly ever _needed_ him.

He thought that with Shiro, with the paladins, things might be different... but no. He'd served his purpose with them. Now he was just another Blade of Marmora, no one who actually mattered.

But even in spite of that, Allura had come for him. He'd almost let himself believe that maybe he was important, but no. She was just the type who couldn't stand to see others suffering, that was all. It was part of what made her such a great paladin and an even greater princess- how much she was willing to put on the line for complete strangers.

Just not him.

(But that was okay. It had to be okay.)

Glaring at the Queen with all the fury his otherwise frozen face could muster, he grit his teeth, trying to regain some type of control over his body. His fingers twitched, and he tried to focus, tried to force himself to move- but just as soon as it felt like he was getting somewhere, the Queen's tail slithered around his waist, dragging him closer to her. He felt his feet moving, unbidden, the defensive stance he'd landed in giving way as his arms moved of their own accord, hanging loosely by his sides.

But his mouth was free.

Free to spit in the Queen's face, the creature recoiling slightly at his action. He smirked, drawing satisfaction at the act of resistance, however insignificant.

The Queen merely wiped his spit away, her lips set in a tight line. When she spoke to him, she didn't use her voice- borrowed or otherwise. Instead the words bubbled up in his mind, but he was already too used to it to even feel nauseous about it anymore.

 _She_ _ **will**_ _be found_ , the Queen assured him.

"Fuck you." Keith shot back, making the most he could out of his still-free tongue. Who knew when the Queen would see fit to seal it in his mouth.

 _Such vulgarity is unbecoming of such a pretty face_ , the Queen said, cupping his chin with one of her hands, and forcing him to look at her with a slightly painful jerk. He knew she could get him to look at her even without using her hands- it was just another display of her power over him. _Your resistance grows tiresome_.

"Turns out we're _still_ not a fan of being brainwashed." Keith retorted.

 _Have I not brought you everything you longed for?_ The Queen asked, unruffled by his sharp words. _Peace? Happiness? A place to belong?_

His fingers twitched, more a sign of how much her words stung than a sign of struggle. He couldn't deny that those were all things that he wanted, but...

...but it _definitely_ wasn't worth what he had to pay for it.

"You won't find a single person that's willing to trade their free will for that." He said resolutely. "You're no queen. You're just a-"

His mouth forcibly slammed shut, rendering him unable to finish his sentence. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but smirk, satisfied in knowing that he'd managed to get to her.

Figures a monster would be sensitive about being called a monster.

His satisfaction was short-lived, however. The Queen's grip on his chin tightened, her claws painfully pricking his skin. He could feel waves of anger coming off of her, invading his mind with a white hot intensity that nearly rendered him incapable of thought. He knew he'd struck a nerve, but he'd vastly underestimated just how much of one he'd hit.

"Your resistance," the Queen hissed, in her own voice this time, "-truly has grown tiresome."

The sound of her voice snapped him back to his senses. The harsh cacophony was almost painful this close- it sounded more like several voices mixed together, instead of just one. Unlike a chorus, none of them fit together, just barely managing to rise above the level of noise into something understandable.

Not that it would matter if he couldn't understand her. He was linked to the Queen directly now, her thoughts flowing freely into his mind. He could feel her anger like it was his own, her frustration at the fact that Allura had gotten away. He felt her clawing at his own memories, trying to get in- and in the face of her sheer intensity, could only hold her back from them for so long.

 _So_ , he heard her think, _the princess is your friend. I thought she merely came here to kill me, but her true intention was to rescue you._

Gritting his teeth, he glared at the Queen with everything he had. He knew what she wanted for Allura, and he wasn't going to let her have it- not if he could do anything about it.

The only problem was, he didn't know if he _could_.

The Queen smiled at him, the heat of her anger suddenly seeming to cool. Her grip on his chin grew gentle again, cupping it in two of her massive hands. He struggled against the Queen's power, trying to push back- but with one final shove, he lost control of even his facial muscles, trapped like a prisoner inside of his own body. He was powerless to do anything, even as the Queen took his blade from him, handing it to one of the guards.

He hadn't even realized that they had moved to flank them, he'd been so focused on the Queen. He half expected them to take his blade away, to return it to the archives, but instead they remained there, as if they were awaiting further orders.

 _Now_ , the Queen asked, _where is your friend?_

If he could still glare at her, he would. He had no idea where Allura was, but even if he did, he wouldn't tell her. He would _never_ help her- not out of his own free will, at least. She might be able to rewrite his personality, but she could only control his actual actions so far.

No sooner than had he thought that, did he realize his mistake, knowledge that was both his and wasn't clicking into place. Whatever else he was, here he was just an amabilia, nothing more than decoration for the Queen- ornamentation meant to take away from her ugly form.

What use was ornamentation if one couldn't wear it?

Panic rippled through his motionless body, and he found himself fighting back anew. The Queen didn't even flinch, lowering her head until her forehead was pressed against his. The contact sent an electric shock through him, and in the next instant, he could feel her inside his mind, powerful and old, older still than even the lions. It was nothing like sharing his mind with one of them- even the black lion, in spite of how powerful it was, only existed in that space in the back of his mind.

But that wasn't enough for the Queen. She wanted everything, and he felt himself being pushed out, out of his own body, out of his own mind. He tried to resist, but he'd already worn himself down. All he could manage was to stall the Queen's advance, and even that he just only barely managed. Fighting back a tide of panic, Keith felt himself slipping away- but not back into the hivemind, like he always had when Kallium had seized control back in the past.

No. When the Queen had said that his continued resistance was starting to grow tiresome, she'd _meant_ it. They were completely intertwined now, so he realized that the only reason she hadn't tried to completely wipe his consciousness out before was because she had found some form of amusement in his stubbornness.

But now? Now he'd tried to kill her. Even worse, he'd called her a monster and had let her prized princess get away. Any amusement that she had felt at the stubborn way he clung to a body he could barely even control had worn off. If he lost this battle, then forget ever regaining consciousness- he would completely cease to exist.

Only... he wasn't sure if this was a fight he could win.

The Queen made a final push, and Keith felt his will buckling. He wasn't sure what would happen to him- if he would just be destroyed, or if he would be completely absorbed into the hivemind, losing all sense of individuality, reduced to nothing more than a jumble of memories and experiences that had no connection to each other.

Or even worse- become a part of the Queen herself.

He couldn't let that happen, any of it. He had to fight, and keep fighting.

And yet... he was so _tired_. He'd been tired for a long time, long before he'd tried to slam his tiny fighter into the shield protecting Haggar's weapon. What was he even fighting so hard for? There wasn't a single person who needed him anymore, not even Shiro. Even his own lion didn't need him- Red was perfectly happy with Lance now, and Black? He'd never been Black's true paladin, just a temporary replacement.

Even Allura, for all her talk of none of that mattering, had abandoned him at the first chance she got, leaving him to deal with the Queen alone.

He twitched a little, some part of him recognizing those thoughts weren't entirely his own, but he was too jumbled up with the Queen to figure out where he ended and she began. It was hard to think straight- or at all. The Queen was doing most of it.

Maybe he should just let her.

Just before he felt his consciousness give way completely, he felt a sharp tug. He was only vaguely aware of being pulled into the hivemind, away from the Queen. Too weak to fight, he just gave in, letting himself be dragged down to the depths- down, down.

And then... nothing.

* * *

Holding her breath, Allura waited until she was certain the guards had passed to exhale. Only once she was confident that she was alone, did she allow herself to relax, leaning against the trunk of the tree. She never expected to be as grateful as she was now for the fact that Blaytz had taught her how to climb one, but it made for an excellent hiding place. She doubted that anyone, not even the Queen, would suspect that she was hiding in the branches of one of the trees- in her own personal garden, no less.

For now, at least. It wasn't as if she could hide in a tree forever, nor did she plan to. She just needed time to collect her thoughts and formulate a plan.

She felt a twinge of guilt, her thoughts inevitably drifting back towards Keith. She had come here to _save_ him, and yet she had just left him there. Just because he'd been the one to tell her to leave, it didn't mean that she _had_ to. She should have stayed and fought, even if that meant losing.

But she also knew Keith was right. All that would have done was seal her fate, and by extension, his own. She couldn't exactly save him if _she_ was brainwashed too.

Closing her eyes, Allura heaved a sigh. Now that her plan to assassinate the Queen had failed, she realized that she didn't _have_ anything else. No tricks, no secret plans, nothing. Short of fighting the Queen directly, she couldn't think of a single other way out of this. It wasn't as if she could just summon the blue lion and solve this whole thing with a laser. While she was _almost_ positive that would kill the Queen, it would also kill everyone else in the palace as well. And while she didn't doubt that many of those trapped here wished for death, that wasn't what she had come to bring them.

She'd come to bring them _freedom_.

Fine, so she had mostly come to bring _Keith_ freedom, not everyone else. But the longer she remained here, the more she came to understand that this wasn't a problem that the paladins of Voltron could continue to ignore. The Queen might seem content with her little kingdom for now, but for how long? With every passing year, her power only grew, and already, she was older than most things.

Something had to be done about her, now, before she became too powerful to be stopped at all.

Biting her lip, Allura could only hope that she _was_ still capable of being stopped. The Reine system wasn't exactly on the outskirts of Galra territory, and yet the system didn't have a single trace of imperial presence. That was proof enough that Zarkon had been actively avoiding the system, and anything a tyrant that hungry for conquest actively chose to _avoid_ couldn't possibly be a good thing.

And here she was, right in the center of it all.

Alone.

Closing her eyes, Allura fiddled with one of the earrings Pidge had given her. She had tried to use them to contact the other paladins, but to no surprise, none of her calls were getting through. The Queen must be blocking her signal somehow.

Actually... Allura frowned, peering out of the tree. If she was blocking her signal, then she had to be using something to do it, didn't she? As far as she knew, none of the Queen's powers were capable of creating the kind of interference needed to block communications. Which meant if she found what she was using and destroyed it, she might just be able to call the other paladins for help.

It wasn't much of a plan, she'd admit, but it was better than anything else she had. Racking her brain, she tried to recall what Keith had shown her on the tour. She hadn't been taken to anything that looked to be a communications room, but that didn't meant that there wasn't one _somewhere_. It was just a matter of finding _where_.

So instead of thinking about the places Keith had shown her, she started to think about the places he _hadn't_. One of them _had_ to be the communications room, but unfortunately, she didn't exactly have the luxury of checking every single room she'd yet to see inside of. Not if she wanted to avoid being caught.

If only this were the Castle, she would know exactly where to go.

Allura's eyes went wide, and she had to resist the urge to leap to her feet. Of course! The palace was based on Altean architecture, so it wouldn't be too much of a leap to think its communications room would be located in roughly the same place it was on the Castle. Even if it wasn't in the _exact_ same location, it should at least still be somewhere nearby.

Her mind made up, Allura did a quick check of her surroundings before she leapt down from the tree. While she was loathe to drag anyone else into this mess, she had to admit a few extra people probably _would_ help. As paladins, they had faced countless threats together and had come out on top every time- she was confident that if she could just connect with them, they could figure a way out of this situation that would bring happiness to everyone.

Except for the Queen, Allura thought bitterly. She never should have hesitated to kill her. They wouldn't _be_ in this situation if she hadn't. She wouldn't blame him in the least if Keith resented her for it.

Moving quickly, Allura made her way through the halls of the palace. Thus far, the only people the Queen had out looking for her were guards. She hadn't seen any of the other servants, so either she didn't want to lift the curfew, or she simply couldn't. It was one of the many things she'd wished she'd asked Keith about while she'd had the chance.

She doubted he'd be in much of a position to answer any of her questions now.

She'd expected the communications room to be guarded, but there was no one around that she could see. It felt... suspicious, but perhaps the Queen had simply ordered all of the guards to search for her, leaving none behind at their posts. Of course, there was also a chance that she was simply mistaken, and that this was just another insignificant room- but she had no way of knowing that until she actually went inside.

Then, of course, there was the possibility that this was all a trap.

Weighing her options, Allura decided it was worth the risk. Drawing in a deep breath to calm herself, she kept a firm grip on her bayard. She had transformed it into a staff- even now, she didn't want to actually bring any _real_ harm to the guards. She wasn't naive enough to think that she could entirely get out of this situation without doing _some_ damage, but that didn't mean it had to be the _life-threatening_ kind.

Checking her surroundings for a final time, Allura dashed towards the door to what she _hoped_ was the communications room. Pressing an ear against it, she tried to determine if anyone was inside. Upon not hearing anyone, she carefully tested the handle, pushing the door open just a crack. Still hearing nothing, she forced the door open all the way, hastily slipping inside.

The room was empty- and the right one. In spite of herself, Allura heaved a sigh of relief, wasting no time in closing the door behind her. There didn't seem to be any way to lock it, so she would just have to be quick. She didn't want to risk staying here for too long.

Glancing over the equipment, she tried to find something that would suit her needs. She was unfamiliar with much of it- she wasn't exactly technologically inclined like Pidge or Hunk, and unlike the palace itself, nothing in here was recognizably Altean.

Very well then. If she couldn't figure out what exactly they were using to jam her signal, then perhaps she could simply use the equipment on its own. Even _she_ could manage that much.

Glancing towards the door, Allura frowned. In all likelihood, sending a transmission would give her location away, but it was the only decent option she had left. She would just have to take the risk.

Inhaling, Allura squared her shoulders. She knew the Castle's transmission code by heart, typing it in without a moment's hesitation. For a few ticks, nothing happened- and then, to her great relief, she heard the sound of a most familiar voice.

"Hello?" The system appeared too antiquated to receive video, but she would know Coran's voice anywhere. "Who is this? How do you have this code?"

"Coran," Allura began, unable to keep the relief out of her own, "-I cannot tell you how glad I am to hear your voice."

"Princess!" Coran exclaimed. She could almost picture his expression, his eyes wide with shock, which would quickly give way to relief. "Oh thank the ancients, you're safe!"

"For now." Allura said. "But I'm afraid I might not be for long. The situation has taken a turn for the worst."

"What's wrong?" Coran asked, concern evident in his voice. "Were you able to find Keith?"

"I was." Allura quickly reassured him. "Unfortunately, the Queen now knows the true intentions of my visit. I-"

Letting out a gasp, Allura's head snapped up. Someone was coming.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time." Allura quickly said, keeping a wary eye on the door. "My ship has been disabled, and the Queen is even more powerful than I feared. I was able to free Keith temporarily, but-"

Allura stopped herself short, gripping her bayard staff tighter. Whoever it was, they were right outside the door.

Turning to face it, Allura braced herself. "It looks as if I am out of time."

"Princess?" She heard Coran ask. "Princess, I need to tell-!"

The transmission went dead, though not because of anything she'd done. Narrowing her eyes, Allura held her breath, the door opening as if it were in slow motion, though she knew it simply just felt that way. Whoever was on the other side, she had no intention of being caught. She was prepared for anything.

 _Anything_ , she thought to herself, as the figure stepped inside.

Anything except for Keith.


End file.
